The Passion Of Hate
by XorderlyXchaosXnXconfusionX
Summary: It's a known fact to the entire population of Hogwarts that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy hate each other with a passion. But what happens when that passion turns the hate to lust? Winner for He Had It Coming Dramione awards under the category Thin Li
1. When It All Begins

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Harry Potter. Yup, that's why I'm sitting here making up stories when I could just put it all in the book. No, I'm kidding. I do not own Harry Potter. All I own is the plot.

When it all begins…

-12 pm-Noon-

The two had been staring daggers at each other all through out the week, the heat, the revulsion, all the hate has been building up. Anyone walking by wouldn't even notice the glares thrown between the two though, it wasn't like this was a rare occasion. On the contrary, this was the most common occurrence noticed to this generation of Hogwarts. But if anyone had actually taken the time to notice, there was more to these glares than just usual hatred. There was heat, a passionate lust, unknown even to them.

Today was just like every other day.

Potions class.

Slytherins on one side.

Gryffindors on the other.

Only a few actually paying attention to what the professor was saying.

Surprisingly though, Hermione Granger was not one of the few paying attention. At least not to the professor. Instead she was staring at a boy. No, a man. She laughed at the thought of him being a man. Okay, a boy. After all they were in there seventh year. But still, no matter his age, he may never be a man to her. Always a cowardly boy. The way he tortured her with his words, the way he teased her; a sign of immaturity that he would always have. Her eyes narrowed at the thoughts of him. He shook his head a bit clearing the stray strands of perfect blonde/white hair that had been falling into his gray/blue eyes. The hair just fell back again. Hermione's facial expression softened once she noticed how innocent he looked just sitting there.

Her heartbeat quickened as he looked up and met her eyes. His eyes tapered a bit at her stare, but slowly softened. For minutes neither of them moved. They just sat there, staring at the other. The most civil interaction ever to take place between the two. Yet there was different that passed between them with this stare. Some kind of feeling felt by both. Something new. Something that could change the fates of both the two teenagers.

The bell rang bringing the two out of their own little world.

"Draco!" Someone called out from the Slytherin side of the classroom. Draco looked away from Hermione to see who was calling him.

Hermione gathered her stuff and hurried from the classroom with out waiting for Harry or Ron.

Draco looked back to the place where Hermione was sitting to find no one there.

What had gone on between the them, Draco wondered. He had actually exchanged a civil glance with the insufferable know-it-all. How had he not gone blind from the horrendous hideousness of her face. Okay, maybe he had gotten a little too dramatic about it. But he still hated her. And he always would. It was his nature to hate her. The person he was to be had hate her.

Draco gathered his stuff and left the dungeons still contemplating his thoughts as he walked out the door and down the hallways.

She was still a bushy haired know-it-all annoying friend of the boy-who-lived.

Nothing had changed about her.

So what was going on?

-1 hour later-1 pm-

"Hermione! Hermione! Wait up." Harry and Ron called as they ran down the hall to catch up with Hermione after their divination class and her muggle studies. Hermione turned around to see them running after her. She laughed at the mess they looked like. Their robes were strewn all over themselves and their papers were completely out of order with their folders and other class materials.

"Look at you boys! Honestly, can't you keep yourselves together for one class?" Hermione scolded playfully.

"It would appear not." A cold voice came from behind Hermione.

Hermione stiffened at the sound of the voice. She slowly turned around as Harry and Ron reached her to face her enemy.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she noticed his eyes upon her. A shiver went through her body as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Leave us be Malfoy. It's only insulting that you think those words of yours actually hurt." Hermione lied quiet well. True, she had been getting this verbal abuse for six years now, but still the words always echoed through her head; no matter how much she tells herself it means nothing coming from Malfoy.

"Aw Granger, I'm hurt that you don't want me around." Draco said sarcastically, holding his hand over his heart.

"Of course you are. Now that that's settled, leave."

"It's not your hallway. I'll stay if I want to."

"Fine. Stay. I'll leave. As long as I get away from your awfully pale and ugly face I'll be fine."

"Sure that's the reason, Granger. Of course that's how you feel."

"What exactly are you implying Malfoy?" Hermione asked, teeth clenched, and taking a few steps towards him.

"I'm implying one of either two things, your pick." Draco said calmly, also taking a few steps closer. "Either you can't think of anything to win this argument with so you choose forfeiting. Or, you just can't stand my irresistibly good looks and don't want to admit you really can't stand not throwing yourself at me, so you force yourself to leave." He said arrogantly.

"Have you forgotten who I am Malfoy?" Hermione said still getting closer.

"No, you're still the same annoying bushy haired know-it-all muggle born trash I've always loathed."

"Right, then tell me why the hell you would think I would ever, and I mean ever, think you were the least bit attractive." Hermione said harshly.

Draco took the last step so that they were right in front of each other, only centimeters apart, not just yet touching. Draco leaned closer to Hermione's ear to whisper in it.

"You tell me." He said huskily. It took her a minute to respond, and in that minute Draco thought about something. What the hell was he doing? Getting this close to her. Speaking to her in such a manner. She was nothing. So why was he wasting time on her? Because she was fun to annoy, he tried to reason with himself. Just watching her get all flustered amused him.

The thing Draco didn't know was the effect this was having on Hermione. The moment he bent his head down to her she had been washed over in his scent. His deep voice in her ear made her eyes close in wanting. Then it hit her what he had said. She snapped out of this insane trance she had been put in. Hermione pushed him away and he stumbled at the unsuspected movement.

"You want me to tell you?" She went on not waiting for an answer. "I'll tell you then. I don't find you attractive. At all. Your delusions are running away with you Malfoy. Stop fantasizing about me." And with that she walked down the hallway, Harry and Ron following close behind, and Draco staring at her retreating back.

"Me fantasizing about you Granger. Sorry, but I think it's the other way around." Draco called out lamely after her. She didn't bother to turn around. "She doesn't think I'm attractive. Ha, I'll show her what she thinks." Draco mumbled to himself as he walked in the opposite direction of the trio.

-9 hours later- 10 pm –

"Ron! What is taking you so long? Hurry up we need to patrol!" Hermione shouted up to the boys dormitories.

"Hermione, I don't think it would be a very good idea for me to patrol." Ron said as he came down the stairs with what appeared to be Dragon pox.

"Oh Ronald! How did you let this happen?" Hermione complained. "No forget it, I don't want to know. Good night Ron, I'll take you to see Madame Pomfry in the morning." Hermione said in a weary voice and t hen left the common room.

Hermione was just about through with her patrols when she ran into some unexpected company.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the muggle born." Hermione stopped walking after hearing his voice and clenched her wand tightly. "All alone? What, did Weasly realize even he was to good to be hanging around with you?"

Hermione turned around.

"Listen hear you arrogant pain. I'm tired of your nonsense. Leave me be." She said venomously.

"Oh but you're so fun to annoy." Draco smirked.

"Hmm, so that means since you're so much fun to curse I can go ahead and curse you?" Hermione asked in an innocent tone.

"Ha, ha, wow Granger you must be running low on comebacks." Draco sneered.

Hermione clenched her teeth. "Ugh you're pathetic. I absolutely loathe you." She turned back away to walk down the hallway back to the common room.

"Good to know the feelings are mutual, you piece of filth." Drao called after her.

Hermione stopped walking and took in a few breaths. She turned to face Draco, but was caught by surprise when she saw that he was right behind her. She stumbled backwards and would've lost her balance if he had not reached out to catch her. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and supported her back with his left arm.

Hermione was so close she could smell his cologne. He was intoxicating. They were both pulled into a trance, just by being so close to each other; both forgetting everything that was going on around them and only focusing on one another.

Draco pulled Hermione upright so she was against his chest, but didn't let go. His face got so close to hers.

Draco looked into her eyes, looking for any kind of sign that he should back off. When all he saw was lust looking back at him, he dove in smashing his lips to hers. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to roam around. She then battled her tongue against his. Both wanted dominance over the other.

He pushed her up against the wall, and she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands went through his hair as he supported them against the wall. Hermione grinded herself against Draco in hopes of getting more comfortable, getting a low moan from Draco. Hermione became very aroused by the thoughts of having this power of Draco.

"Miss Noris wait up!" Hermione broke away from Draco at the sound of Filch around the corner.

Hermione looked at her watch and realized patrols ended 15 minutes ago. Just when she was about to look at Draco for help she was pulled behind a statue and wrapped tightly in someones arms. She looked up to see Draco pulling his cloak over them to help them blend in with the shadows.

Both Hermione and Draco heard a cat hiss and run by them.

"Miss Noris!" Filch shouted again as he too ran by them.

They waited a minute before they left their area. Hermione looked at Draco. He had just helped her not get caught by Filch. What had made him do that? The Draco Malfoy Hermione knew would never do that for her. So what was going on?

Hermione decided to be a good person and thank Draco. "Um, thanks for that." Hermione said awkwardly while trying to brush a piece of hair out of her face.

Draco pushed the piece of hair behind her ear while gently caressing the side of her face. He leaned down slowly and kissed her softly.

"I still loathe you." She said softly after he had ended the kiss.

"And the feeling is still mutual." He whispered into her ear, then pulled away with a smirk.

Draco let go of Hermione's face and left, cape billowing behind him, in the direction of the dungeons. Hermione took a deep breath telling herself that she would think about all this later, and headed off to her common room. Both walking off, and neither realizing that this is just _when it all begins._

**First chapter- COMPLETE**

**Second chapter- ON ITS WAY**

**So what did you all think? This is my first story I have posted though, just so you all know. I have attempted many other stories but I never finish them. So please, help me finish this one by reviewing. It doesn't even have to be an actual review, just tell me what you thought of the story and if I should keep it up or not. It doesn't have to be more than four words like "I loved/hated your story." Anything simple like that or more is appreciated. **

**Also, I know this is a long authors note but I promise this is the biggest they'll ever get. But, if anyone who hates this story reviews with stuff like what the hell are you doing, you suck, this story sucks, what are you doing with the characters, blah blah blah just anything like that, fine. All the more power to you. I am asking about your opinion here. Just know I wont respond to it, unless you ask me to. I have better things to do than tell you you're wrong about your opinion on the story. Also, I wont ever post a chapter as just an authors note, because I hate getting disappointed when that happens in stories I read. **

**So thanks to everyone who read, I promise chapters should get better, and hopefully longer!**

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**


	2. Until Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Just the plot.

A/n: I forgot to say the patrols ended at 11pm in the last chapter- so just so you all know.

Until tonight…

-11:30pm-

Hermione said the password and entered through the portrait hole.

She walked in and saw Ron and Lavender sitting on the couch whispering and giggling with each other.

Hermione then noticed Ron's Dragon pox had suddenly cleared up.

"So Ron, looks like you're feeling better now huh?" Hermione asked walking over to where he sat on the couch with Lavender.

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah lots better." Ron said hesitantly.

"I see." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron. How dare he cheat his way out of prefect duties! If he had come with her than what had happened with Draco would've never happened. This was really all his fault! "Ronald Weasley!" Hermione finally exploded. Ron cringed. "How dare you fake sick to not go on night patrols! I can't believe this! No, yes I can. It's just like something you would pull." Hermione stomped up the stairs to the girls' dormitories in an angry fit. Ron stood there with his mouth open for a whole minute before trying to go after her, only to have the stairs flatten on him.

Once the door was shut to the girls' dormitories Hermione leaned up against it and took in a deep breath, ignoring the calls from Ron.

'What just happened?' Hermione wondered to herself. No she was not talking about getting angry with Ron, but what had happened before that. Had she really kissed Draco Malfoy? 'Oh, no.' Hermione groaned. She had. And not only was it just a kiss him, but she had actually gone and snogged him _and_ she had liked it. No she didn't, nope she didn't like it at all. Strangely her body was telling her differently.

Hermione groaned. How could this have happened? She hated him. Yet she kissed him. What was wrong with her?

Hermione banged her head against the door. Why had she not pushed him away? The very thought of his lips on hers sent chills down her spine. 'Bad chills,' She tried to convince herself, 'not good chills, bad chills'.

'It wont happen again.' Hermione shook her head. 'Definitely not going to happen again. It was a mistake in the first place.' Hermione assured herself.

"And why do we make mistakes Hermione?" Hermione asked herself out loud. "So we can learn from them." Hermione answered herself.

"Hermione go to sleep." One of the girls in the room mumbled.

Hermione sighed. That probably was a good idea. Then tomorrow, she can wake up, go about her day, and act as though nothing happened. Hermione moved from the door, changed into her pajamas and got into bed still thinking.

She probably shouldn't have gotten mad at Ron either. It wasn't his fault. It was just easier to blame him than herself. Tomorrow she would apologize for that. She needed to be responsible and take up for her own actions. It was her fault for letting Malfoy get anywhere near her in the first place.

Just thinking about it again riled Hermione up. It was like she had gone temporarily brain dead.

'Don't think about it Hermione, just don't think about it.' Hermione told herself.

Hermione sat up in bed quickly, a horrible thought struck through her head.

'What if the ferret told somebody though? Oh goodness, what would Harry and Ron do if they found out?

'No, he wouldn't tell anyone. Why would he want people to know he kissed a muggle born? He wouldn't. So that solves that problem. Right?'

-In Draco's room- back to 11:30pm-

"Goyle, really, as much as I think you're more, even if onlyby a little bit, intelligent than Crabbe, that doesn't mean I want to hear anything you have to say." Draco sneered at Goyle. Crabbe was too busy stuffing his mouth with candy to even hear what Draco had said.

"Will you just leave. Go stuff your face with Crabbe." Draco commanded.

"Sure Draco." Goyle got up and went to eat candy with Crabbe.

Draco sunk back in his chair. How could he have kissed the mudblood? How could he have snogged the mudblood? How could he have not realized what exactly he was doing at that time? It was not him at all.

'What if she tells people. Ohhh this is horrible.' Draco sunk back further. 'I'll just have to convince her not too. But that means I'll have to go near her. And that would be bad, very bad.' Draco groaned, stood up, picked up the lamp sitting next to his chair and hurled it at the nearest wall, watching as it broke and fell in pieces.

"Draco, what's wrong baby?" A high silky voice said from behind Draco.

Without having to turn around Draco knew whom the voice belonged to.

"It's nothing Pansy. And don't call me baby. I've told you before I don't like it." Draco said in an annoyed tone as he waved his wand at the broken lamp, putting the pieces together again.

Pansy walked up behind him and ran her hands along his arms. Draco rolled his shoulders to shake of her hands.

"Don't touch me." He said as he turned to face her. She held a hurt look on her face. "And don't give me that look either."

Pansy sighed in defeat and went to sit down on one of the couches.

"Draco you're wasting your time trying to get rid of me. You know we're going to be together. It's already arranged." Pansy said looking at him with an indifferent expression.

"Then let me have my freedom while I can Pansy and leave me the hell alone until the day our wedding bells are ringing and I'm forced to say 'I do'." Draco stalked off to his dormitory, slamming the door shut behind him.

Why did Pansy have to bring that up? Now not only did he have to worry about making that big mistake of kissing Granger, but he also had to be reminded of the horrible day when he'd be married to the annoying Pansy.

Draco fell onto his bed face first. He punched his pillow, screaming into the bed.

'Pull yourself together Draco.' He told himself. 'You have to be calm and collected. No showing any emotions; emotions are weakness.'

Draco turned over to lie on his back.

What was he going to do?

Finally an idea struck him.

'I'll just say I didn't even see her last night.' Draco sat up at this thought. 'Yeah, if she says anything about it I'll just lie and say that nothing happened and that she was making up stuff.' Draco smirked. 'I really am a genius,' he thought arrogantly.

-Transfiguration- Next morning-11:20am-

"Mr. Malfoy you're late." McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes I know." Draco said conceitedly and took a seat in the back of the room by himself.

"Well what's your excuse?" McGonagall asked in an aggravated tone.

"I didn't feel like waking up that early." Draco said in a 'why does it matter?' tone.

"25 points from Slytherin. That's your warning Mr. Malfoy. You need to learn to be more respectful of your professors." McGonagall said clearly annoyed.

Draco just slumped back in his chair.

"As I was saying," Draco tuned out what McGonagall was rambling on about. Instead of paying attention, his eyes roamed over the classroom, unconsciously searching for a bushy head of brown. Finding none, his eyes narrowed. He looked at Potter and Weasley, both kept looking at the door and back at each other with quizzical looks.

"Now, the spell for this transfiguration is in your text books. Open to page 4,765." McGonagall said.

A loud noise came from the back of the classroom as the door opened to reveal a flustered Hermione.

"Miss Granger you're late." McGonagall said in the same stern voice she had used with Draco.

"I know professor, I'm so sorry. I have a note though. I was busy helping Madame Prince in the library." Hermione walked to the front of the classroom to hand Professor McGonagall the note.

"Very well Miss Granger. Since you have a note and a decent excuse I'll let you off the hook." McGonagall looked pointedly at Draco when she said this. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Thank you professor." Hermione said with a grateful nod.

"Try not to let Madame Prince get a hold on you next time, you have classes to attend, and she should know that. Now take a seat in the back with Mr. Malfoy."

"What? I'm sorry professor, I didn't catch that last part." Hermione asked her heart beginning to beat faster. McGonagall wanted her to sit where?

"Take a seat in the back with Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said slowly.

"But surely there must be some other seat…" Hermione turned to look around the classroom for an empty seat. She found none. "Great, just great, exactly what I had hopped to avoid." She mumbled to herself. She fiddled with her bag trying to calm her nerves.

"What was that Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just making sure I had all my stuff. I'll sit down now." McGonagall looked concernedly at her.

Hermione dreadfully went to sit at the back of the room, not breaking the deadly glare that was passing between Draco and herself.

'Great, she's walking in my direction. Why is she coming this way?' Draco thought as he stared maliciously at Hermione while she walked towards him. His heart was just about frozen in place as Hermione continued walking. 'Oh no, I hope she doesn't think we're a couple after what happened last night. That must be why she's walking this way though. So why is she glaring at me?' Draco wondered. 'Oh she must be mad I left her last night. Couldn't get enough of me.' He thought with a cocky attitude.

Hermione slammed her stuff down on the desk she and Draco shared. She sat down next to him with a huff and crossed her arms. A blush crept across her cheeks as she remembered what had happened last night between them. She felt her body heat up at the memory of his touch.

She couldn't think like this. This was wrong.

Draco sucked in a breath to say something but Hermione stopped him before he could get a word out.

"Don't…say…anything." Hermione said firmly and slowly, still not looking at him. "I don't want to speak to you and I know you don't want to speak to me. We both know last night shouldn't have happened. As far as we're both concerned right now, nothing _did_ happened last night. Therefore, we shouldn't be having this conversation, therefore we _aren't_ having this conversation." Hermione said, surprised at what all was coming out of her mouth. She certainly didn't plan this. She pulled out her textbook and opened to the page written on the board.

Draco stared at her incredulously, eyebrows up in surprise. In a way he found Hermione taking control of the situation kind of hot. Healmost wanted to take all his anger with her out on her by pushing her into the wall and ravishing her, but he controlled himself.

'Whoa what?' He asked himself. Ravishing her? What was wrong with him? He didn't want to be _near_ her. He shook these thoughts from his head.

Back to the main issue, she had just turned him down from anything that he _could've_ wanted to happen between them. Not that he did. But who was she to turn down Draco Malfoy? What if he had really been interested? Any girl would've killed Hermione to be in her position of having Draco Malfoy like her.

'But it doesn't matter because I don't like her.' Draco told himself. He decided it was best just to be happy that the problem was dealt with. But he should have a say in it too. She shouldn't get all the credit for putting a stop to, well, it was really nothing, but still; Draco couldn't let her have all the power in the situation. They were always like this, both trying to compete over the other.

And she had said 'we both know last night shouldn't have happened'. Draco found himself suddenly angry. He was about to make a remark about the statement she had said but started thinking of how he was being very emotional about something that wasn't a big deal. So why was he acting this way?

"Fine, nothing happened. So that means you won't tell anyone?" Draco leaned in towards her and whispered.

'You just couldn't keep your mouth shut!' Draco yelled at himself. 'Oh well, now I'll just make sure that she won't tell anyone.'

She turned to him with an 'are-you-serious?' look. She blushed as she saw how close he was to her.

Draco just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy! You're both being very rude by interrupting this class with you're talking." Professor McGonagall said her voice hard, loud, and stern.

"Sorry Professor." Hermione said.

Draco just sighed and went to sit back in his chair.

"Stupid Mc-Go-nag-all. She should really try _not_ to live up to her name, and _not_ go nag everyone." Draco mumbled forgetting who he was sitting next to.

"Excuse me." Hermione gasped indignantly. "Professor McGonagall is a very smart and wise woman. You'll do well to keep your mouth off her."

"Ew, why would my mouth be on her in the first place?" Draco asked. Hermione huffed.

"You know what I meant. Don't make fun of her." Hermione warned.

Oh, Draco knew what she had meant. He just loved to see her riled. It was what he lived for.

"Well?" Draco asked his eyebrow up.

"Well what?" Hermione hissed at him.

"Last warning Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger! Do not disrupt class again, or you'll both loose points for your houses and receive a detention." Professor McGonagall said a little more loudly this time.

"Of course, sorry again Professor." Hermione lowered her head in embarrassment. This damn ferret was getting her in trouble.

As soon as the professor had turned away Draco leaned back towards Hermione.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Draco hissed.

"Of course not! Why would I want anyone to know I kissed a ferret?" Hermione said looking horror struck.

"Correction: snogged. Or have you forgotten already Granger?" Draco asked getting closer. Hermione's breathing shortened and she could smell his cologne again.

'No, no Hermione, not again.' Hermione snapped herself out of it.

"I wish I had forgotten. I'm so close to using a memory charm on myself." Hermione said through gritted teeth while copying down some notes McGonagall was writing on the board. Draco moved a little bit away from her and decided to do the same.

"You know you loved it." Draco whispered.

"Only in your dreams Malfoy." Hermione whispered back.

"Oh, you wish you were in my dreams Granger."

"I don't think so Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger! That's it. 20 points from each house and you both have detention with me tonight. I want you both here at 8 o'clock." McGonagall said sharply and clearly annoyed.

"Yes Professor." They both said.

They went back to copying notes and McGonagall kept talking on.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but once again Hermione cut him off.

"Shut it ferret."

And so he did, but for just that once.

The bell rung a few minutes later and the students headed out the door.

Hermione met up with Ron and Harry outside the room. She turned to Ron.

"Listen Ron, I'm sorry about getting angry at you last night. I had had a rough night patrolling and I ended up taking my anger out on you. I'm really sorry." Hermione said in an earnest voice.

Ron smiled and patted her on the back

"It's okay. Come on Hermione; let's get to lunch. Then you can tell us about how horrible it was to sit next to Malfoy." Ron said. Hermione nodded and put some stuff away in her bag. She gasped.

"Oh no, I left my quill in the classroom. You guys go and I'll meet up with you in a minute." Hermione said.

"You sure?" Harry asked. Hermione just nodded and ran back to the classroom, passing professor McGonagall.

"Walk Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall called after her.

Hermione slowed down and reached the classroom. It was completely empty.

She walked over to her desk and looked around but saw no quill.

'Hmm, that's odd.' Hermione thought. Maybe it was in her bag and she just hadn't seen it there. She searched through her bag.

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice from behind her said. Hermione froze. She turned around slowly.

Draco was standing there with her quill twirling between his fingers.

"Give it here Malfoy." Hermione held out her hand.

"Now, now, that's no way to ask for it back." Draco said with a smirk on his face.

"Give it back now Malfoy!" Hermione practically shouted while keeping her hand out.

Draco just grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her past him to up against the wall behind him. He managed to get both her arms up above her head, only holding them with one of his hands, and still holding the quill with his other.

"I told you, you should've asked nicely." Draco said as he stroked the feather of the quill against her cheek.

Draco pushed himself to her, so their bodies were against one another. Hermione's breathing increased rapidly at the fact that she was this close to him. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes that had clouded over with lust. She let her eyes wander down his face to his lips, partially opened.

Draco moved both his hands to holding Hermione's above her head. He put the quill in her hand with out her noticing because she was too busy looking at his lips.

He leaned his head down whispering in her ear.

Hermione's knees became weak and desperately wanted to feel his arms around her holding her up, but before she knew it he was gone. The words he told her repeating in her head sending a chill down her spine. They really meant nothing. But all Hermione could think about was what it would be like if they had meant something.

His breath in her ear caused shivers, and she closed her eyes as he had whispered, _"Until tonight."_

**Finally Chapter 2 is done! I spent all of the past two nights writing this and chapter three. Now I can finally post it. I realize that I had some spelling and grammar errors in the last chapter, and I probably have some in this one too. Just remember this is my first story so I'm still new at this and not everything's going to be perfect.**

**Also- thanks to Seldom Darlin for being my first reviewer. It means soooo much, so thanks a lot!**

**And DaggerthroughtheHeart- sorry if this was too long, I started typing and just couldn't stop, hopefully it's a good chapter though.**

**Thanks to my other reviewers too! Really all of you it just made me soo happy to see that people liked my story! It really does mean a lot to me- thanks for the great support! **

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**


	3. Here Goes Nothing

-12pm- noon- lunch-

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall in a daze. She could still hear his voice in her ear, still feel his body against hers. It was driving her insane. His touch was driving her insane.

How did he have this affect on her? She hated him, she was supposed to be repulsed by him. She _was_ repulsed by him. Right? Yes!

She found her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry and across from Ron.

"Have trouble getting the quill then?" Ron asked.

Hermione's head snapped towards Ron. What was that supposed to mean? Did he know? Had he come back for her and seen?

"Hermione?" Harry said in a soft voice.

"What?" Hermione asked her eyes wide. Oh no, did they know!

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." Hermione said, trying to calm herself down and not get too paranoid. Of course they didn't know. No body knew, except her and the stupid ferret. They would be a lot angrier if they knew.

Hermione's eyes darted to the Slytherin table in search of Draco.

She found him finally. He was smirking at something a fellow Slytherin of his said. Hermione hated that smirk. She wanted to rip it off his face.

Her eyes widened a bit and her heart pace became quicker when she realized that he was staring back at her.

How long had he been looking at her? _Why_ had he been looking at her?

'Breath Hermione, breath' she told herself. Draco smirked at the effect he had on her.

Hermione noticed this and glared at him.

The two continued to stare at one another for a few minutes.

This feeling they had experienced yesterday returned, both confused of what was happening and both unwilling to admit they didn't want it to stop.

Draco stared deep into Hermione's eyes wondering what exactly it was that was stopping him from turning away from her.

Hermione was thinking along the same lines.

A flash of what had happened last night and what had happened earlier shot through Hermione's mind and her breath quickened remembering what he could do to her.

She bit her lip. No body had ever made her feel this way. What was going on?

All either of them knew right now was that the other was driving them completely insane.

Draco wanted her bad.

'But why?' He wanted to know. 'I hate her. I shouldn't want to go near her. But oh, those lips. I just need to feel those lips again.' Draco lost his original train of thought to convince himself he hated her and instead found himself realizing how much he actually wanted her. Draco made sure he had her attention and nodded towards the door and raised one eyebrow, with a lustful expression.

Hermione glared at him and wore a face that said she was shocked he would even think she'd go anywhere with him.

She looked down at her food shaking her head. This wasn't good.

He had such a big affect on her, and not in the way she wanted. She just wanted to go back to hating him the way she did before.

'Wait, then does that mean that I don't hate him anymore?' Hermione asked herself, an appalled.

"Of course I do." Hermione answered herself out loud, not realizing it at the time.

"Great Hermione! We'll see you around 1:30 then? Practice starts at around 1:15, but we take a while to get ready and all so 1:30 would probably be best." Ron said in a hurry.

"What? What on earth are you talking about?" Hermione asked Ron very confused.

Ron raised his eye brows to Hermione.

"Um, I asked if you wanted to come watch Harry and I practice today, and you said 'Of course I do'. So then I told you come around 1:30." Ron explained a little unsure of himself. "Right Harry?" Ron turned to Harry with a serious questioning look on his face.

"Yeah Ron, that's what you said." Harry told him then he looked at Hermione. "Hermione, are you sure you're feeling well? You look a little flushed." Harry noted.

"What? Oh yeah Harry, I'm fine. Of course Ron, I'll see you guys around 1:30. I should probably go now. Lots of reading in the library to do, and its already 12:30, oh dear. Okay, I'll see you both in an hour." Hermione said packing up her stuff.

She left the Great Hall leaving two very concerned boys.

When Hermione got to the library she put her stuff down at a table in the back where no one really goes. Well no one really goes in the library either.

Hermione walked into an isle of books when she felt a hand pull her around and push her up against the shelf.

Before Hermione could see who it was she felt a pair of lips crash onto hers.

She didn't need to see who it was. She knew these lips. They were the ones that had kissed her last night.

At first Hermione fought him. She pounded her fist against his chest. But when his tongue caressed her bottom lip she stopped fighting him and opened her mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance. Hermione put her hands on his face and pulled him closer, which hadn't seemed possible a minute before.

The heat from his body was driving Hermione insane. She wanted the heat against her. She wanted _him_ against her.

Hermione pushed off his school robe, and then pulled back from him while lifting her arms up as he pulled off her sweater. Their lips met again hungrily the instant nothing was between them. Both were being driven crazy with wanting, and not being able to get the clothes off the other quick enough. Draco unbuttoned her white blouse to reveal her white bra. He removed his mouth from hers to travel kisses down her neck. He stopped right at the end of her neck just above her collar bone and nipped at it lightly, causing Hermione to close her eyes and moan. He sucked there for a minute making sure to leave his mark. Draco moved his kisses down still to the valley between her breast. Hermione moaned and arched her back towards him. It was then that Hermione felt his arousal. She opened her eyes and saw past Draco. There on the wall was a clock that said two minutes until 1:30.

She was supposed to go meet Harry and Ron!

"Malfoy." Hermione tried to get his attention.

Draco smirked against her skin, thinking it was just his affect on her.

"Malfoy." Hermione said a little louder.

"If you think this is good, just wait until I'm inside you." He said huskiliy in her ear.

Hermione almost melted at that statement. Her knees decided they weren't going to hold her up at that moment. Draco smirked and held her up, then went in for another passionate kiss.

Hermione pushed Draco off her.

"No, stop." She commanded. He just looked at her with a confused expression.

Hermione buttoned up her shirt not looking at Draco and moving in a hurry. She then grabbed her bag and ran, not even pausing to explain why she was leaving.

Draco just stood their angrily watching her leave.

The amount of feelings Draco felt at that moment was inexpressible.

What had he done wrong? He had done that with every other girl and it always seemed to work.

'Problem- Granger's not like every other girl.' Draco thought to himself.

Why did he have to come after her in the first place?

He saw her leave the Great Hall. He told himself to just stay sitting. He told himself that if he followed her nothing good could come from that.

He was right.

Except for that incredibly amazing snogging session.

Why was this happening to him?

Dejectedly Draco made his way back to the Slytherin common room.

Inside there he sat on the same chair he had last night. As he started thinking over all the possibilities for getting rid of this beyond the pale annoyance called Hermione Granger that he happened to be so completely attracted to...

"What!" Draco screamed out loud. He was attracted to that? No, he hated her!

'Then what were all those kisses about?' His conscience asked him. Draco held his head in his hands.

He heard a loud hoot from around in front of him and opened eyes to see his father's owl.

Draco fed the thing a treat when it landed in front of him and opened the letter that the owl held in its talons.

_Draco, __The Parkinsons are going to come over on the weekends and we will discuss a date. You and Miss Parkinson will be notified once a date has been settled. Make sure to tell her so she knows of this. You're marriage is hoped to be at the end of the year. __Father_

Draco felt his insides burn with anger. He crumpled up the note and threw it into the fire place.

-1:40-

Hermione ran into the stands just in time to see the team all fly out from the dressing rooms. Relief flooded through her.

'Thank goodness. I don't know what lie I would've come up with to get out of that one.' Hermione thought to herself.

For two hours Hermione just sat there thinking, watching the team practice, or reading a book. She had also managed to finish up two essays both not due for a week.

Finally, the team called it quits. Hermione ran up to the boys before they went back into the changing rooms.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted and ran over to give her a hug.

Hermione laughed. "Ewww Ron, you're sweating, gross. Oh, and you smell terrible." She said while smothered in his chest. She laughed again.

Harry laughed too. "Ron, come on let her go. We have to go shower and change." Harry told him.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said.

"No, thank you for coming to watch Hermione." Harry said. "I'm so glad that we only had Transfiguration today."

"Yeah me too mate." Ron agreed whole heartedly.

Hermione grinned. "Yes, well, I too am glad for the spare time."

"What? You do know we could be in a class now right?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, but see now I got to watch you guys practice and I've already finished that charms essay and that potions essay." Hermione beamed at her accomplishment. But her smile faltered when she remembered what else she had been using that free time for. Flashes of Draco appeared before her eyes. Heat returned to her body while she remembered their encounter in the library.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked her, noticing her distraction.

"I'm fine. But, now I have to go. I want to finish another essay and get some sleep before detention tonight."

Both Harry and Ron laughed now.

"Oh that's right. Hermione Goody-Two-Shoes Granger got detention." Harry joked.

"Shut up Harry." Hermione hit him in the chest. "I've gotten detention before." Hermione said in a dead tone. "Good bye you two. See you tonight before dinner." With that, Hermione walked off, back towards the castle.

"Ouch." Harry said as he rubbed chest. Ron looked at him sympathetically.

-7:30-

"Hello boys, how was the rest of your day?" Hermione asked them as she sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"Spectacular. Harry and I decided to fly around practicing tricks instead of working on our essays. We'll just do them later." Ron said as he filled his plate with food.

"Hungry Ron?" Hermione asked as she watched him pick out all this food. It was amazing he was still his size and not looking like Crabbe or Goyle.

"No, not at all." Ron answered seriously. Hermione widened her eyes at Harry, who just shrugged.

"You going to eat Hermione?" Harry asked as he too filled his plate.

"Well, I'm a little nervous about detention. I don't really feel like eating now."

Ron just shrugged.

"Ow ahs eer dah?" Ron asked Hermione.

"What? Ronald, don't speak with you mouth full."

"Sorry Hermione. I said, how was your day?"

"Oh just fine, I read some after I finished that transfiguration essay that's due in a few days."

Hermione zoned out of the conversation when the two started talking about Quidditch. She started worrying about the detention. She definitely didn't want to go anywhere near Malfoy. Especially after what had happened today. Hermione was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't notice dinner was ending.

"Come on Hermione. Dinners over, and you need to go to detention." Harry and Ron pulled her out of her seat. Hermione reluctantly walked with them out of the Great Hall.

"Okay." Hermione said as they reached their parting point. "I might see you guys later tonight. It shouldn't be that long." Hermione told them.

"Okay, bye Hermione." Both of the boys said at the same time.

Hermione walked slowly to the Transfiguration classroom.

She arrived one minute before 8:00.

'Oh well, just go in it will be fine.' She told herself.

Hermione knocked on the door.

"Enter." A stern voice called from inside.

Hermione reached for the door handle, twisted it.

'This is it. _Here goes nothing_.'

**Voila! Chapter three! **

**Sorry you had to wait for these chapters (2&3). I want to be quick with my updates but I can't guarantee anything. I hope this chapter was good and long.**

**Anyways, Happy New Year! **

**Chapter four- in the making. **

**Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing.**

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**


	4. Sweet Dreams Indeed

Disclaimer: Same as the one in the first chapter. DISCLAIMER IN FIRST CHAPTER GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS! my new rule.

-10:30-Gryffindor Common Room-

Hermione walked into the room looking disheveled and ill at ease. She flopped down on a chair in front of the fireplace, not making a sound except for a simple huff. She watched the flames as they licked the air, her glare intensifying with every moment as if she hated the fire with its own flaming passion.

"Um, Hermione?" Ron asked carefully.

No answer.

"Hermione? Are you feeling quite alright?" Ron asked again.

"No Ronald. I am not 'quiet alright'. I'm the farthest thing from being 'quite alright.'" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

Ron looked at Harry. A knowing glance passed through the two. Something had happened at detention.

"Hermione," Harry said lightly. "What happened?"

-8:15-Transfiguration classroom-

Hermione had been sitting there patiently waiting for Draco to arrive.

At the rate he was going, Hermione would've done nothing but sit there and wait by the time the detention was over.

While she was just sitting there she let her mind wander over the previous days.

She didn't really know how it happened, or why. It just did.

'Stupid Malfoy!' Hermione cursed.

How dare he just change her life so drastically? It made Hermione cringe to think the power her mortal enemy held over her. No one could have normally had this big effect on her. Not even Harry and Ron could get her into detention anymore. She'd only had detention once and that was in first year! (a.n: I do not know if that is true, I seriously do not remember if she's gotten in detention more than that. Sorry.)

'This can't happen anymore.' Hermione thought. 'It's gotten carried away to far already. I have to stop this before something bad comes to pass. I just can't succumb to him anymore. Every step forward with him, I'll take two steps back.' She convinced herself.

Convincing herself was the easy part. Actually going through with her plan is not going to be as easy as telling herself a few words.

Hermione took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She realized how difficult this was going to be.

'Come on Hermione! He's only gotten to you three times. You can do this.

Just when she thought that she would only have to sit there and wait, Draco sauntered in.

"Mr. Malfoy! You are fifteen minutes late!" Professor McGonagall said, very angry.

"I have a note." Draco drawled unconcernedly.

"It had better be good Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said austerely.

Draco just handed her the note. McGonagall skimmed her eyes across the paper, her eyes furious.

"Very well. Take your seat with Miss Granger." She told him, her voice harsh.

"You'll both-," McGonagall started but was interrupted by a boy, probably a first year, who came running into the classroom.

"Professor, you're needed by Professor Flitwick. He said it would only be for a minute." The boy rambled.

"Tell him I'll be there in one moment." McGonagall nodded to the boy. After the boy left she turned to the students. "Alright. I'll, I guess I'll," she took a moment to think of what to do, "I'll have to send you two to Professor Snape. He's the only professor available to take you two right now." McGonagall walked to the door.

The two students nodded, Draco with a smirk and Hermione with an expression of dreadfulness.

"Well come on already!" McGonagall snapped. Hermione and Draco hurried towards the door and out into the hallway.

McGonagall walked in front of the two and led them down the corridors to the dungeons. Hermione and Draco tugged along slowly, having a small conversation, if it could be called that, with out the knowledge of the professor.

"What could you have possibly been doing to make you fifteen minutes late?" Hermione hissed with a glare, anger very apparent in her voice.

"What does it matter to you? You got to basically miss fifteen minutes as well, you should be thanking me, not getting mad at me." Draco hissed back, also glaring.

"Fine, what ever, but I wont thank you." Hermione said, and with a final glare, sped up to reach McGonagall, who had just about reached the dungeons. Draco just shook his head and also went to catch up with them.

They followed McGonagall into the potions classroom.

"Professor Snape, I have a favor." McGonagall called out. The potions master walked out from his closet.

"Well, what is it?" He snapped. Then he noticed the two students. "Alright, I have the perfect job for them." He told her, not needing an explanation. McGonagall nodded her head in thanks then left the room swiftly. "You two! Back here now!" Snape shouted at the two.

They walked to the closet in which Snape had come out of. As they walked inside they noticed the huge mess that covered the floor. Hermione gasped at the untidiness of the place.

'How could Professor Snape live so unorganized?' Hermione thought with a shudder. The place was absolute chaos to Hermione.

"Clean, and organize. No magic. You leave when the deed is done. Goodnight students." Snape let out a cruel laugh as he shut the door.

"How dare he?" Hermione breathed.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," Draco counted quietly, his eyes closed.

"What are you doing? If you're trying a spell, don't, Snape said not to." Hermione said as he still counted.

"6,7,8,9, I'm not trying a spell, and do you always listen to what Snape says to or not to do? 10, 11, 12, 13,"

"No, but-" Hermione stuttered to think her way out of this one. "He could've put a spell on the place. Why on earth are you counting?" Hermione just about shouted.

"14,15,16,17,18," Draco ignored her. "19, 20." Draco said finally, and then walked over to the door hand on the handle.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Snape's obviously left us to this, he's probably gone by now, and he's not coming back. So I'll leave, and he'll never know." He explained.

"Well then who's going to clean up this mess?" Hermione asked her brow furrowed, and a frown on her face.

"Why you of course." Draco looked at her as though she were daft.

"Oh not by myself I'm not!" Hermione said angrily.

"Yes you are. You can even tell Snape I left." Draco said. Hermione smirked knowing that he was just about giving her a perfect situation in which to get him into trouble. "But then I'll just say I did too stay, and who do you really think he's going to believe?" Hermione's smirk fell. "Good evening Granger." Draco said in a pleasant mood. His mood, however, dropped, as soon as he realized he couldn't open the door.

He jerked at it, he hit it, he threw himself at it, even stepped back and shouted "Alohamora!" and it still didn't open.

"Fuck!" Draco shouted.

"Watch your language!" Hermione scolded. "It's obvious what he's done, you stupid ferret!" She yelled at him.

"Oh really, then what exactly did he do you annoying know-it-all!" Draco yelled back, clearly frustrated.

"He charmed the door so that we couldn't leave until the task was finished!" Hermione screamed.

"Why would he do that!"

"So you wouldn't do what you just tried to you dim wit!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Stop yelling!" Hermione finally shouted.

"I'm not yelling!" Draco screamed.

Hermione looked at him incredulously.

Draco took a few breaths.

"Fine, lets just get this over with." Draco finally gave in, and moved to the mess.

Hermione also took a few breaths, and then started to help start organizing.

Twenty minutes later they were half way done, but with the door shut and no windows it had become exceedingly hot in the room. The air was unbelievably thick, and it was becoming hard to breath.

Hermione sat back against the wall taking a break.

"Come on Granger, I'm not finishing this by myself."

"Hold on, I-I-I just need a break." Hermione said breathing heavily. "It's so hot in here. I can't breath." Hermione fanned herself.

Draco had taken off his school robe and sweater a few minutes earlier. Hermione decided to do the same, and took off her school robe. She wasn't wearing a sweater, but she did unbuttona fewof her buttons on her blouse.

She took a few more breaths then stood up to put a jar away. She seemed not to be able to reach where the jar should go so he walked over to help her. He took the jar from her hands and placed it on the shelf.

"Thanks." He heard Hermione say quietly. He turned to her and nodded, then realizing how much cleavage you could see. His eyes stayed put for a moment before he heard her clear her throat. His eyes then wondered up her throat, landing on her mouth.

'Oh, those perfect lips. So soft.' Draco thought. He shook his head.'This heat is getting to me.'

Draco, using the heat as an excuse and claiming to himself that he wasn't able to control his actions, leaned down once again centimeters away from her lips.

The urge to raise herself up on her toes to meet his lips with her own was incredible for Hermione.

Just as she was about to surrender to this urge, her earlier thoughts popped back in.

'No, Hermione, this is wrong. Back up.' She told herself. Reluctantly, Hermione stepped back.

"We should probably get back to work." Hermione whispered, not really having stepped back that far.

Draco inhaled, getting angry for one, he had actually leaned into kiss her and two, she had been the one to control herself. Draco told himself he could do that, and that he'd show her, making a vow to himself to stay away from her, proving that he wouldn't give into his hormones.

"Fine." Draco growled.

The two got back to work, putting jars, boxes, and other unused supplies back on the shelves. Even with the vow Draco made to himself he found it hard to go even a minute with out bumping into her. He watched her as she put some things into a box and placed it on the shelf. He noticed the way she brushed her hair out of her face, how she bit on her bottom lip and squinted one eye a bit when she was thinking or not sure what to do, and how her eyebrow raised elegantly.

Draco groaned. What spell was this witch casting on him?

They finished cleaning after what seemed to be forever.

Finally they finished and Hermione fell back against the wall and sunk down so that she was sitting with her knees bent in front of her.

Draco towered over her, once again having perfect view of her cleavage.

Hermione noticed this and stood up.

"Malfoy." Hermione said.

Draco just kept staring. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

"Malfoy." Hermione said again, this time louder and more commanding.

She still got no response.

"Malfoy!" Hermione growled.

"Calm down, will you?" Draco said, finally snapping out of the trance her chest had put him in.

"I am calm! Why don't you stop staring at my breast!" Hermione yelled. "You need to getrid of your obsessed with my breast. What is wrong with you!"

"Hey! Watch it there, one I'm a guy, it's only to be expected! Two, those are very nice breasts!" Draco blurted. 'Oh why did I say that?' He asked himself. 'That is not something you say to your enemy Draco!'

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but as soon as she understood what he said, her mouth shut.

After a moment of thought, Hermione opened her mouth once again.

"What did you just say?"

Draco didn't know any way to cover his error in shouting that horrible mistake, other than to do what he had longed to do the moment he stepped in the room.

Before Hermione knew it she was pushed back against the wall a pair of hands holding her face and a pair of lips smashing down on hers.

The kiss was bruising and ended quickly, however, there was still this passion that these two seemed to only have for each other.

In the spilt second that the kiss lasted the two knew that there was something connecting them and there was no denying it. Yet that's all they would do. Deny it.

Hermione pushed him away as soon as her mind realized what was going on.

Draco just stared at her breathing heavily. Butthe minute his lips left hers she craved for them to return.

So, telling her self it was the last time, she let her craving take over, and pulled him to her once again connecting their lips.Their mouths opened immediately andtheir tongues dueled for control.

Their hands roamed each other's bodies wanting to touch every inch, to memorize every limb, just to be close to the other, even if it went against everything they had been taught.

Draco was the first to let his conscience get to him. He pulled himself out of her hold and backed up. He ran to the door to open it and run out.

The door opened, much to his relief, and he sprinted out of the dungeons and to the Slytherin Common room.

Hermione leaned back against the wall.

'That's it Hermione. No more.' Hermione told herself.

She had to stay away from him now. But we all know that couldn't ever happen, otherwise what kind of story would this be?

Hermione picked up her school robe and draped it over her arm. That's when she noticed a certain Slytherin didn't have _his_ school robe, or sweater. Hermione bit her lip before cautiously stuffing the clothing into her bag. With a last glance towards the cleaning room Hermione set off away from the dungeons, fury catching up with her for her weakness of letting Draco near her.

-Back to 10:30-

"The stupid ferret happened." Hermione spat. Of course Hermione wasn't going to tell her best friends, as much as they were her best friends, they'd never speak to Hermione again if they found out.

"What did he do now? If he hurt you I swear I'll…"

"Forget it Ron. It doesn't matter anymore. What happened happened. I just need to forget about it." Hermione insisted.

"Hermione, did he hurt you?" Ron asked.

"If he did don't you think Hermione would've hexed him to death by now?" Harry asked Ron. 'Thanks Harry,' Hermione thought gratefully.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut him off by standing up.

"I think I'll go to bed now." Hermione said.

"Tomorrow you can tell us what you did for detention." Harry said a smile creeping on to his face. "I still can't believe our little Hermione got detention." Harry and Ron cracked up.

"Good night boys." She said, her teeth clenched, then walked into her dormitory, ignoring the goodnight's they called after her.

-2:47 am-

Tap, tap, tap.

No response.

More tapping noises.

Hermione finally woke to the sound ofthe tapping on the window next to her bed and got up.

She heard the tapping again and tried to find where it was coming from. Once she heard it another time she figured out it was coming from the window. She pulled her robe over her nightdress, and unlatched the window not thinking about who it could be she was opening the window to.

Once Hermione saw what was outside the window she tried screaming and would have succeeded in waking the whole dormitory up if the person's hand had not reached out and clamped a hand over her mouth.

The person's other hand reached back and pulled the hood off their head. The hair shined in the moonlight, and Hermione visibly relaxed at the sight of him, something that she would not and should not have normally done.

"What do you think you're doing here!" Hermione yelled in a whisper, once he had removed his hand from her mouth.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Draco Malfoy whispered back.

Hermione scrunched up her eyebrows, what was he talking about?

'Oh yes,' Hermione thought, 'The clothes.'

Hermione ran over to her bag and pulled out his robe and sweater. She brought it back to him and watched him slip both over his head while balancing very well on his broomstick.

Hermione leaned on the windowsill yawning as he straightened out his robes.

Once he was finished Hermione said, "Goodnight Malfoy. Don't bother me again while I'm sleeping." She went to shut the window.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said stopping the window from closing. "You took my clothes Granger. I need revenge."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked tiredly, not caring to argue since she was very tired, all that cleaning had worn her out.

"Since I'm a very nice guy," Hermione snorted,"I'll deal with just a..." he paused thinking, "kiss." He said, a smirk creeping on to his face. Draco nodded his head in agreement with himself. Outside he had a cool demeanor, but inside he was mentally slapping himself.

'A kiss?' He asked himself. 'What am I doing? I am such an idiot! I shouldn't have even came here,' he scolded himself.

"What?" Hermione asked, hoping that she had heard that wrong due to lack of sleep.

Instead of replying, Draco leaned up from his broom, caught the back of her head in his hand and pulled her face down for a quick but breathtaking kiss. Her eyes shut immediately.

Hermione had not had time to kiss back, for she only realized that he was kissing her when he stopped.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered as soon as the kiss had ended.

When she had finally opened her eyes all she could see was a small figure flying off on a broom.

Hermione got back into bed not wanting to think about what had just happened, and not realizing that they had actually had a normal, no wait that's not right, a civil conversation.

She slid into the covers, still warm from when she had been lying there only minutes ago.

"Yes, _sweet dreams indeed_."

**Oh my goodness, I hated how this one chapter took me so long. I've been really busy. I am so sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Oh yeah and Professor Flitwick is probably spelled wrong, I'm being lazy and not going to check because I want this chapter out now that its done. Same with Alohamora- that's just supposed to be the spell that opens stuff. And now I feel like an idiot for probably getting this wrong.**

**Also thank you all my precious reviewers. ****You all make me smile, and my day gets so much better:-D!**

**Alright, so tell me what you think! I hope this chapter was good. **

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**


	5. Fate was finally twisting

Disclaimer: I've said it already, I'm only putting this in here because I don't want my story to be taken off, or sued, I have no money at all. But still, I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 5**

_**Fate was finally twisting…**_

It had been two long weeks since detention for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Two long weeks since they last kissed, two long weeks since they made _any_ kind of contact at _all_ with each other. There was an unspoken agreement between them, beginning at the time Draco told her sweet dreams. Those words had seemed to drag the two into reality, that the few kisses they shared were only sweet dreams, and nothing more. Both of different worlds, both unknowingly putting everything they love in danger by just thinking of the other, yet still being pulled towards one another.

Times were getting darker now. Hogwarts remained safe, but those outside were at a major risk. The Dark Lord grew more powerful; more wizards joined his ranks creating more destruction. Not only that, but a plan was forming; one that was to lead the final outcome of the battle towards evil victory. But unknown to the Dark Lord, fate was against this plan. And fate had already thrown in its turning point; the only problem was getting around the curve safely.

-8 p.m.- Dinner-

"I think he's up to something." Ron whispered for the hundredth time that day, and the thousandth time that week, to his two best friends while still managing to shove his face full of food.

Hermione slammed her fork down.

"For goodness sake Ronald! He is not up to something!" Hermione yelled, causing a few people sitting around them to look their way.

"Oh come on Hermione. Not one insult all for two weeks? We're talking about a guy who goes out of his way to make sure were miserable at least three times a day. _There's_ _something_ _wrong_." Ron argued back.

"I think you're over reacting." Hermione said. "Maybe Malfoy realized it wasn't worth his time to bother us anymore. You should be happy we don't have to put up with his annoyance anymore." Hermione tried arguing.

"No, he's up to something. I know it, and I'll prove it, some how." Ron said stubbornly.

Harry just sat there the entire conversation shaking his head sadly at his two best friends.

"Ron, it doesn't matter. If he is up to something we'll figure it out sooner or later. Let's not worry about it while we're eating, okay?" Harry said lightly. With all the extra stuff happening outside of school Harry was feeling worse and worse, and the fact that his two best friends kept arguing over their school nemesis wasn't helping.

Hermione noticed Harry's weak behavior.

"Sure Harry." Hermione said lightly and patted Harry on the back.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione shook her head at him.

The three went back to their meals quietly now, Hermione's eyes carelessly wandering around the Great Hall. Her eyes landed on the door that was opening slightly. They soon opened wholly to reveal the very subject Ron and she had been arguing over only moments ago.

Hermione's heartbeat quickened at the sight of him. She couldn't stand the way just one look of his made her feel.

'Stop it Hermione!' She scolded herself. 'You're not supposed to be thinking like this. Nothing's happened in two weeks, and nothing's ever going to happen again. It's not like he even really wanted it. Right? Of course. Shut up Hermione.' She stopped herself from rambling on.

Hermione looked at her watch. She nearly spit out the pumpkin juice she was drinking when she saw it was 8:30.

She stood up and gathered her stuff together hurriedly.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You going some where?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm getting my stuff together so I can leave. I must finish this potions essay before I go to sleep." Hermione said hastily.

"We just got that assignment today!" Ron argued.

"Exactly!" Hermione said and put her bag around her shoulder. "Goodnight boys, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." And with that she sped out of the room.

Hermione walked as fast as she could up the stairs.

'I'm never going to finish this essay now.' Hermione complained. She should've left earlier. How could she have lost track of time so easily?

Her thoughts went off on how she shouldn't procrastinate so much like this as she rounded a corner.

Just as she came around she collided with a strong chest. Hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her through a doorway still holding her against the chest.

Hermione heard the door slam shut and started screaming, still not seeing her kidnapper.

Her thoughts raced. Who was this person? What did they want? Why couldn't she just go finish that stupid essay?

"Let me go, let me go!" She screamed as she was pushed back against the wall, and away from the chest roughly. Her skirt was hiked up a bit on one leg and on the opposite shoulder her robe was falling down exposing her bare arm, while her hair was even more messy than usual.

Her eyes wandered up the masculine chest and above the defined chin, the perfect lips, and into the mass of gray that were Draco Malfoy's eyes.

"Wh-wha-" She seemed unable to speak. Her heartbeat quickened, as it seemed to do every time she was around him now.

Hermione took a few deep breaths. "What are you doing?" She said quietly yet clearly.

Draco just stood there not being able to answer her. Suddenly, as if realizing what he was doing he backed away not saying anything still.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Maybe there was something wrong with him.

"I don't know! I don't know okay!" He about shouted. "I can't bloody stop thinking about you!" He screamed getting closer. "We _kissed_ only a few times," he emphasized the kiss, "but I still feel your lips." He whispered against her lips as he leaned his forehead against hers. Hermione was so shocked she didn't move. "We _touched_ only a few times, but I still feel your skin." He traced his fingers along her arm, sending shivers along her body.

"Granger, you're doing something horrible to me here." He leaned in and whispered against her ear. Hermione closed her eyes at the feeling of having his body against hers once again.

She felt his hand slide up her thigh. Her body became heated at the contact, wanting more.

"I hate this feeling you give me." He growled in her ear. "And I hate you. But Merlin, do I want you." His voice was low and husky.

Hermione moaned, surprised at what just hearing his voice could do to her. She couldn't stand it any more, she wanted his lips against hers, she wanted his hands on her, his arms around her, she wanted to feel all him.

She pulled his face to her lips kissing him passionately. He immediately kissed back.

Draco pushed her almost already off robe fully off, letting it land in a heap on the floor. She started unbuttoning his robe, her fingers fumbling and working as fast as they could. They broke apart once to pull Hermione's shirt over her head, smashing their lips together once the shirt was removed and on top of her robe. Hermione's fingers finally finished with the robe, sliding it down his arms. They pulled apart once more to get Draco's shirt off as well. Hermione ran her hands over Draco's chest as he grabbed underneath her thigh and pulled it up so it was against his side. Draco withdrew his lips from hers, only to reconnect his with her neck. Hermione threw her head back into the wall, giving Draco more access to her neck, moaning. Her mind was no where near stopping him, which worked perfectly because Draco had no intention of stopping. He trailed his kisses down her chest, his other hand reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. The straps fell loosely down her shoulders, and Draco ripped it from her body throwing it a few feet away carelessly . He took one of her breast in his hand, kneading it. The other he moved his mouth over, kissing it lightly at first, making his way towards her nipple. He gently nipped it causing Hermione to moan. He sucked slightly then flicked his tongue over it. He pulled her other leg up around his waist and carried her to the nearest desk, sitting her down on it. He moved back to kissing her, their tongues dueling against each other for dominance. Draco brought his hands to her face, cradling her head as her hands worked on the belt buckle for his pants. Hermione hooked her legs around his waist again, pulling him closer to her with her legs. Hermione finally finished with the buckle and the zipper and Draco's pants fell down to his ankles.

The two pulled apart with lightning speed as they heard the door creak a bit. They both turned to stare at the door opened only a centimeter.

Neither moved as the voices at the door where carried clearly to the two hormonal teenagers at the far side of the classroom.

"Terry, no." A girl giggled. "I don't want to be missed at dinner. Sidney won't stop questioning me. Remember last time?"

"It wont take long I promise." The boy, Terry, mumbled in a pleading voice. "Come on Krysti, please?" He opened the door a little more sending Hermione out of her little trance. You could hear the hesitance from Krysti.

Hermione silently gathered her clothes, which were not all that far away even though they had been dispersed in a matter of seconds, dressing as quickly as she could. She looked over to Draco as he was buckling his belt. He caught her eye and she blushed, thinking of what she had just been doing with him, her worst enemy. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, mentally slapping herself for getting so carried away. She heard the girl and boy debating as she pulled her robe over her arms. Hermione got a plan just as Draco had his clothes on. He was standing close enough; she just had to take a few steps.

The two kids walked in and Hermione acted as if Draco and she hadn't been doing anything of the sort two people would normally being doing in an unused classroom. Instead...

"…Why you little ferret!" Hermione screamed then took a few steps and slapped Draco.

The twowho justwalked into the classroom snapped their heads to the two who were already in the roomand looked on with shock and a slight hint of fear, both wondering what they had just walked in on.

"You stupid mudblood!" Draco yelled not catching on that she was acting. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. Hermione did the same.

"I hate you, you stupid, inconsiderate, foul, evil, loathsome…"Hermione then decided to notice the boy and girl as if it were for the first. "What the devil do you think you're doing?" She yelled at them.

"S-so-sorry." The girl stuttered.

"We didn't know this classroom was in use." The boy said putting himself a little in front of the girl as if to protect her from Hermione.

"Well it isn't anymore. I can't stand to be even in the same room as you." Hermione directed her anger to Draco once more.

"Good. I was getting tired of having to look at your hideous face!" Draco shouted at her.

"And I was getting tired of suffocating because your enormous ego has been falsely inflated so much I can't even BREATH!" she shouted getting in his face.

"Fine!" She turned on her heel and stomped out of the classroom, slamming the

"Then get the bloody hell out of here!" He shouted back.door behind her. The three still in the classroom could hear her loud foot steps down the hall.

The boy and the girl turned to look at Draco with wide eyes.

"What are you two looking at!" he shouted at them, then followed in Hermione's foot steps and stomped down the hall. He could've strangled the two of those stupid brats. He hadn't had any action in, he groaned, three weeks. He was so close too, even if it was that horrendous mudblood whore.

'Oh but she's a tasty mudblood whore.' He thought to himself with a smirk. 'Why did I have to kiss her? I knew what it could lead to, yet I did it anyways. Draco what's gotten into you! Kissing mudbloods?' He asked himself. 'Pull yourself together mate!' He told himself harshly.

Draco almost got to the end of the hall when a hand shot out and grabbed his robes, pulling him behind a large statue.

His head was forced to meet a pair of lips in a passionate kiss. He knew those lips well, for he was just kissing them, but before he had time to respond a bell rung and the girl's body with drew from against his. Draco took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see her gone and walking around the corner. He stepped out from behind the statue just as the rest of the students walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione was screaming at herself as she ran to the Gryffindor Common room. She couldn't believe she had actually done that. Why did she kiss him again. She knew she shouldn't have kissed him at all today. Yet she did. Why?

'Because I'm mentally insane.' She told herself.

She sat down at a table in the Gryffindor Common room hurriedly, putting her work down in front of her to make it look as if she had been there for the past, she looked at her watch and her eyes widened, 40 minutes! How could she have let time get away from her like that? Twice in one night too!

The portrait opened to reveal students contentedly full of a good meal. Hermione busied herself with her essay, not getting farther than the first three lines when Harry and Ron burst in laughing.

"Hermione!" Harry laughed. "How's the essay?" They ran over to her.

"Oh um, it's um," She started saying.

"You didn't get but three lines." Ron said, the laughter gone from his voice. "You normally would be finished by now." Harry's brow furrowed.

"Oh, yes you see," Hermione thought up an excuse on the top of her head, "Well, I'm trying this new thing where I, um, I reread all the information just to, um, make sure I have everything right. Hopefully I'll get more information and a better grade." Hermione smiled, pleased with her answer. Ron and Harry just looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"Well, that's our Hermione." Ron said finally plopping down next to Hermione on the couch.

Harry just shrugged and sat down across from Ron, starting a game of chess.

Hermione slumped back against the chair inhaling deeply.

"You alright there Hermione?" Harry asked after having his queen was smashed.

"Yes, it's just been a long night." Hermione said softly looking at the fire, 'a really long night,' she thought. "I think I'll head to bed now." She said looking away from the fire.

"Before finishing your essay?" Ron asked in astonishment.

'Honestly, do these boys think I'm that obsessed with school?' she thought exasperatedly. Little did she know that they weren't the only ones thinking she was obsessive.

"Yes, Ron, before finishing my essay. I don't always have to finish everything the day it's do." She said in an explanatory voice, 'I just like to,' she added to herself. Ron and Harry both looked skeptically at Hermione.

"Well, goodnight." Ron said gently, not wanting to get on her bad side anymore that night.

"Yes, goodnight Hermione. See you in the morning." Harry said.

Hermione smiled at them, said goodnight and headed up the stairs to the girls dormitories, the boys both watching her as she went.

"Is it just me," Ron said turning back to Harry, "or does she seem a little," he searched for the right word; "different?" he finally came up with.

"I don't know mate, I don't know." Harry said staring at door Hermione had just shut after walking into the dormitories.

Hermione changed into her pajamas, and slipped into her warm soft bed, hoping for a good nights rest. She wasn't getting as much sleep as she used to. She never seemed to be satisfied with the day enough to have a peaceful sleep. Maybe that would change once the summer came around.

'Or maybe it will change once Malfoy finally decides to leave me the bloody hell alone.' Hermione thought to herself. A small part of Hermione told her, she didn't mind this new attention from Malfoy, that she kind of liked it. But the smart, logical part of Hermione told her she needed to stop this.

-Slytherin dungeons- Boys dormitories-

Draco rolled over in his bed still thinking. He had resisted two weeks, this time he could try a little longer. Oh, but it was such a sweet allure. He didn't want to resist her for another two weeks; he didn't want to resist her another _day_. But he would. This nonsense he was thinking was just that, nonsense. It would never happen again.

But then, that's what he said last time right? Draco groaned. Why was life throwing him this horrible infatuation? Infatuation? No, he couldn't possibly actually like her. Right?

'Of course, Draco.' He told himself.

All he wanted was a decent challenge, and a most excellent reward. This was the perfect case. She was challenging: she would never in her right mind want to be with him, most of the time it was probably just her hormones finally kicking in. Plus, she was feisty and she could carry on an intelligent argument. And, she was an excellent reward: even though she was a mudblood, she wasn't bad to look at, at all. He'd also be the first to get to her, a great thing worth bragging about, unless potty the scar head or weasel got there first, which he doubted. But finally, and most importantly, he'd had a taste of her, and to put it gently, he was with out a doubt, addicted.

'I just need to get her out of my head.' He told himself. Once he shagged her, he'd completely forget about her the next day and that was all he needed to do. 'No Draco, what would father say? You just can't go near her Draco. Your future lies on the line here. Too many risks could come of being with her.' He told himself.

After inhaling his deep breaths a few times he contemplated what he should do. After all, his future career was one that couldn't have any contact of any kind with a mudblood.

'You will not go near her again. I don't care how many times you've said this before but you will not go near her again.' He repeated over and over in his head, finally drifting off to sleep.

-Next morning- Lunch time-

It was funny, you'd say, that both of these two teens went to sleep that previous night telling themselves that they wouldn't go near each other again; yet, if anyone had walked into the library, fifteen rows of book shelves away from the entrance, three shelf lengths to the left, and past the dusty books that haven't been touched in ages, they'd see these exact two teens doing exactly what they both said they wouldn't.

It was about midday. Lunch was served in the Great Hall as usual. Hermione made some excuse to go to the library, and Draco just didn't show up at all. Instead both found their way towards the same location in the library.

Hermione had gotten there first, wanting to be secluded with her thoughts away from any random wanderers that might find their way into the library.

Draco had arrived moments after. He turned into the isle that Hermione was in just as she pulled a book off the shelf. At first he stopped, neither of them moving, just looking at the other. He turned to leave but suddenly turned back to Hermione, reaching her after three simple strides. He caught her face in his hands and pulled her into a mind-blowing kiss. Hermione dropped the book and grabbed the front of his robe clenching the fabric tightly in her hands, and pulling him closely to him as he kissed her.

In just this one kiss all their passion, all their hate, all their lust, their feelings, it all came out in this kiss. Words could not describe how passionate, how intense this kiss was, only the feeling these two got from it. He pulled back from her ending the kiss but not letting go of her face. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered.

"As if I know." She complained back to him. She still clutched his robes.

"Granger," was all he said, leaving it as though there were more to come but nothing else did come. Granger was the only word whispered at the moment. Nothing more, nothing less, and yet Hermione understood perfectly what he meant, by just saying her name. Hermione shook her head lightly against his, making sure he knew he didn't have to continue. She took a deep breath.

Hermione had so many questions to what they were doing. What were they doing exactly? Why did she feel this way? Was he lying when said he felt that way too? Where was this going? What was going to come from this? Where would this take them? She wanted to ask them all, but she just couldn't find the voice to ruin the moment. For all she knew he could be a death eater already. This was probably the most stupid idea she'd ever had. Yet, she couldn't seem to stop it from happening. And most importantly, she didn't want to.

If fate had a face, a sly smile would be worn at this moment. Their lives at this moment were changing drastically, and _fate was finally twisting_.

**Oh my poor loyal reviewers! I am so terribly sorry! I know it's been a while since I updated. Please, please, please forgive me! I've got exams tomorrow, and I had them today so I've been pretty busy and I wanted to take a break so I finished this up. I hope this chapter makes up for my lateness. I think it's pretty good. Now the next chapter, isn't going to be one of the best, I know but I need to get it out of the way. Don't worry, the plot is finally becoming clear to me. I have an idea of what's going to happen next chapter and how exactly I'd like to end this story. I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel.**

**Thank you my sweet reviewers. I love you all- as I said before, you make my day complete. I get so happy when I see new reviews. I'm not saying you have to review it's fine if you don't, but just thanks if you do, really it means a lot, helps me keep going.**

**P.s. I'm trying not to be as sloppy with my work, the last chapter was just a mess hopefully this chapter didn't have a lot of spelling errors and mistakes if they did please just over look them…**

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**


	6. She Can't Walk Away Forever

Disclaimer- Nope, don't own it.

-Picking up from last chapter-

The two teens stood together not moving just staring at the other for what seemed forever, neither wanting to move. Hermione broke away from him, when she was sent hurtling back into reality by the bell signaling it was time for class. Hermione backed into a bookshelf shaking her head.

"No," she whispered, still shaking her head. "I can't Malfoy. It's _so_ wrong." Draco looked away from her.

"I know." He said. "But I just," He shook his head, "no." He looked at Hermione one more time, and then turned to leave.

"Malfoy wait." Hermione called after him but he just hurried out of the library, leaving Hermione there confused and a little frustrated. She had no idea why she called after him, she just felt like she shouldn't leave it at that, that maybe they should've talked a little more.

She was about to just sit down right there and think everything through, and she would have if the bell signaling that she was now late to her next class hadn't just sounded.

'Now I'm late, oh that's just great. And now I'm _rhyming_. Way to go Hermione.' She picked up her bag, put away the book she had dropped moments ago, and went to her next class, good thing professor Bins didn't notice if people came and went during classes.

-Dinner- Great hall –

Hermione was tired, annoyed, and not in the mood for any jokes her friends could possibly come up with. She sat down next to Ron and across from Harry with a sour look on her face.

"'ello Hermione." Ron said cheerfully.

Hermione slammed her books down on the table. "Hi." She said stiffly.

"Who stuck their wand up your ass?" Ron joked.

Hermione hit him in the shoulder.

"Shove it Ron, I'm in no mood for you jokes." Hermione said.

"Sor-rrry." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Hermione growled.

"Um Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm bloody perfect!" She yelled causing many to turn to them.

"Wow mate," Ron turned to Harry, "Can you say PMS?" Harry grinned.

"I am not PMSING!" Hermione yelled again, causing more looks their way.

"Calm down Hermione, he was joking." Harry said.

"And I said I wasn't in the mood for jokes. Look, I'm sorry for being," she searched for the right word "like this, but I just can't deal with this right now. I'll talk to you guys later." She grabbed her books and her bag and a piece of toast then decided to go to the lake. Harry and Ron stared after her as she left, their eyes wide.

Hermione would've gone to library but after this morning she didn't want to go back, and the Gryffindor common room would be the easiest place to find her; so she settled for place less thought of to find her, and it would be a calming place for her thoughts.

As she arrived she noticed a figure sitting on a rock by the edge of the water. Hermione would've gone to a different spot, she almost did too, but something about this stranger seemed familiar and drew her in. She cautiously approached not making any sounds, just wanting to see who it was drawing her in like this, and who else could be out this late looking for a moment of peace like her.

Her breath caught when she saw the moonlight reflect off of pale white hair. The boy on the rock must have heard her intake of breath for his back stiffened.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked his voice sharp and harsh.

"I can be out here if I want to Malfoy." Hermione snarled, telling herself she was disappointed that it was Malfoy with this big affect on her, but she knew that already, and still wasn't willfully admitting it.

"Go back inside mudblood." Draco said turning around finally and standing up. He opened his mouth to say something when he saw the way the moon lit up her face. Draco snarled. He couldn't let her affect him; he _wouldn't_ let her affect him.

Hermione groaned, all she wanted to do was go sit by the lake and relax. She didn't want to have to deal with this. Draco telling her what to do just made her snap.

"How dare you tell me what to do! You are _no one_ to tell me to do _anything_." She hissed. She wasn't in the mood for this. "In fact, you're just no one; nobody worth even thinking of." She seemed to be getting madder every second. "Goodness Malfoy! Grow up already! Still calling me a mudblood? Honestly, you'll only get yourself hurt thinking you're that superior to everyone. I mean really now!" Hermione let out a strangled cry of frustration.

Draco just stood there watching her take her anger out on him, his hate growing with every syllable. Neither said anything as she took a few breaths.

"You are nobody Malfoy," she said once again, her voice more quiet, "just your ignorant fathers son. How does that make you feel? To be known as the son of a death eater?" Hermione said getting closer.

"You have no idea of what you speak of mudblood. I suggest you shut you filthy mouth and go back inside." He said slowly through his gritted teeth.

"What? That's it? That's all the famous Draco Malfoy can say? I don't know what I'm talking about, go back inside?" Hermione started laughing. "You've lost your touch on that one."

Draco grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the tree next to her, immediately ceasing her laughter.

"You stupid, _stupid_ mudblood." He snarled in her face. "I hope you burn in the fiery depths of hell."

"Oh trust me," she spat in his face, "just the mere _thought_ of you touching me has already sent me there."

He slammed her into the tree again. Then he caressed her face, slowly letting his hand travel down her neck.

"Really? Me touching you sends you to hell?" Draco said in a cold tenderly voice. "I'm honored really. So then how is this making you feel right now?" He asked as his hand went further down reaching the collar of her shirt.

Hermione just glared at him.

"What? That's it? Just a glare?" He asked imitating her voice from moments ago.

His hand started unbuttoning her shirt seeing as how her robe was opened he didn't need to worry about that. He heard her breath increase. He smirked at the reaction he was getting from her.

"Well what about this?" He asked as he bent his head down near her neck. He licked his tongue from her collar to underneath her ear. Then he nibbled on her ear biting it softly. "How does this make you feel?" He asked. His hand had finally unbuttoned all the buttons on her shirt and he pushed the fabric aside, his hand grazing her stomach. He took his hand and lightly touched his fingers up the center of her stomach and back down. Hermione closed her eyes, out of fear for what he might do or of pleasure that he was touching her, she didn't know. "Hmm? You going to answer or not mudblood?" He asked once again.

After hearing no response he grabbed the sides of her stomach and roughly pushed her into the tree once more. "Answer me damn it!" He yelled at her.

"What do you want me to say Malfoy?" Hermione screamed at him now. She pushed him off not bothering to button up her shirt. "You want to know how it feels? Really?" She asked in an almost yelling voice. With out waiting for him to respond she grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart, letting him feel the abnormally fast beating through her chest.

"That is how your touch makes me feel. That is how just a look from you makes me feel." Hermione said, her tone harsh. "It hurts so badly, Malfoy, to know that my enemy, the very person I have ever truly hated, is the only one to get this kind of reaction from me."

Draco finding nothing to say pulled her towards him, his one hand still on her heart, the other behind her neck. He kissed her passionately, making sure she knew all the hunger he felt for her was felt through that kiss. Her mouth opened immediately and his tongue met hers battling against each other. He pushed her back towards the tree, this time her back hitting it with less momentum. In one swift motion he had both her shirt and robe off. Hermione didn't feel the need to waste any time in unbuttoning his shirt so she ripped it off, sending some buttons flying in opposite directions. She worked on his belt buckle as he unhooked her bra, both still kissing each other with a vigor passion. He moved his kisses to her neck, trailing them down slowly. She finally got his buckle undone and his zipper unzipped, letting his pants fall down to his ankles. He worked on her pants while still kissing her neck. When he got her pants off he could hardly contain his arousal any longer, so he ripped off her underwear, as she had his shirt, not wanting to waste any more time.

So there she stood, completely naked, while he still had on his boxers. He pulled away from her neck and let his eyes sweep over her body. He groaned and felt himself harden even more. Hermione felt somewhat better knowing the affect she had on him. Draco attacked Hermione's mouth with his once again, kissing her fiercely.

Hermione's heart was beating so fast now, a blush had applied itself to her cheeks permanently, and she was having a major battle with herself in her head to let this continue. She needed to be responsible, she needed to stop this, it had already gotten to far. He moved back to her neck again.

"This is wrong." Was all she managed to get out, her breathing heavy.

Draco shook his head, pulling away from her neck.

"Then why does it feel so right?" He asked, looking into her eyes. The one question Hermione could truly never answer. She pulled him back in for another kiss as he moved his hand to her women hood. She shivered as he felt around, rubbed her clit for a moment, and then began pumping his index and middle finger in and out of her. She could no longer contain her moans she managed to hide earlier. She threw her head back into the tree moaning his name. It just made her feel so good; she had never felt anything like this. One of her legs came up around his waist to provide better access for Draco's fingers.

"Oh Malfoy." She gasped, her breathing even more rapid than it had been before. All her thoughts of why she was letting him touch her like this were no where to be found.

After a good few minutes of pleasuring her, Draco pulled his fingers out, making sure to lick them clean.

"Malfoy," Hermione moaned, out of breath. Draco smirked and then kissed her, mixing their tongues in a wild dance against each other. Before anything else could happen though, two shouts rang through the air.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she heard her name being called.

"Hermione!" Ron's obvious voice called out.

"Hermione, where are you?" Harry screamed.

Hermione pushed Draco away from her, finding and pulling on her clothes as quickly as possible. Good thing this tree was thick, hopefully they couldn't see Hermione or Draco.

Draco groaned and fell onto the tree where Hermione had just been standing. 'Why are we always interrupted?' Draco asked himself, after banging his head on the tree.

"Don't just stand there, get your clothes on Malfoy." Hermione whispered in a harsh voice.

Draco obliged, putting all his clothes on. Hermione turned to leave after hearing her name for the seventh time, when Draco pulled her back to him.

He kissed her passionately once more, yet this one was quick, and cut short as if there were more for later. He stopped the kiss, but didn't move away.

"Remember this changes nothing, mudblood." Draco said against her lips.

"Why would I ever think otherwise, ferret?" Hermione said, and then lightly skimmed her tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth a little further pushing their faces closer, allowing just one more kiss, tongues dueling once more.

"Hermione!" The voices were closer. Hermione broke away from Draco and ran towards her friends, not once looking back.

Draco hid against the tree as he heard Hermione calling out to Harry and Ron.

"I'm here, quit yelling." Hermione said.

"Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in anyway. I promise, I'll never say another joke again if you don't want me too." Ron said, about to fall on his knees.

"Oh Ronald, don't be ridiculous, I just wasn't in a good mood." Hermione smiled at him.

"So you're feeling better then?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, I'm feeling loads better." Hermione told them. Draco smirked behind the tree, 'glad to be of assistance,' he thought. "I'm sorry about earlier." Hermione continued talking. "Forgive me?"

"Of course Hermione." Harry and Ron agreed.

"Good. Lets go back to the common room." Hermione said. Draco waited until he was absolutely sure the footsteps were so distant that he couldn't hear them anymore.

He sighed and stepped away from the trees, looking at where Hermione and her friends had just been walking.

"I need to stop this insanity." Draco told himself, and walking to his own common room.

-1:27 a.m.-

Draco was finally getting the sleep he'd had a lack of the past few nights when a stupid pecking on the window woke him up.

He got up, pulled on his boxers so he wasn't walking around completely nude, and walked over to the window, his wand at the ready, and pushed it back quickly.

A tiny white, black speckled owl fluttered through making Draco jump back in surprise. He recognized the owl immediately and an involuntary shiver went down a spine. He called the owl over and pulled the letters from out of the beak.

Draco slowly and hesitantly opened the letter, unfolding it cautiously, not wanting to read the fate sealing words it could hold. His eyes shut tightly after skimming through it quickly. His hand balled into a fist, crumpling the paper into a tiny ball.

It would seem that after a few deep breaths he was alright, but a long ferocious roar and the ball flying across the room hitting the wall soon woke everyone in the room up, letting them all know he was anything but alright.

-1:31 a.m.-

Hermione woke up startled, a noise deafening her ear.

"Ahh!" She screamed, clamping her hand over her ears. Finally the roar she had heard stopped and she put her hands in front of her face, breathing heavily.

"Hermione?" A girl asked sleepily from another bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, that noise just scared me is all." Hermione said, bringing her face out of her hands.

"What noise?" Another girl asked.

"That noise, it sounded as if someone was yelling. You know, the one just now." Hermione said as if they were all daft.

"Hermione I think you were dreaming."

"Yeah, there wasn't any noise just now. Just go back to sleep, it was probably just a nightmare."

Hermione just sat there her brow furrowed. They didn't hear that? How could they not? Maybe they were right, she was probably dreaming. Of what she was dreaming she didn't remember, but it was the only logical explanation. She should probably just go back to sleep, so she lied down and shut her eyes.

It wasn't working.

She got back up and put her robe over her nightgown, and headed down stairs.

The fire had died out, and the only source of light came from the moonlight through the windows. She moved to the nearest one and looked out over the landscape. Her eyes skimmed over the ground, the trees, the calm lake, and then stopped to see two figures on the ground. Her heart seemed to stop.

'Oh Merlin, what's going on. Should I go get Professor Dumbledor?' She asked herself. 'No, wait to see what they do.'

One figure was standing still almost, seemed to be face towards the lake. The other figure seemed to be running towards the one at the lake. Hermione moved startled as the running figure jumped on the other one. She was about to run to the professors when she saw the figure get off the other and the other turn around to see the once running figure. She sat back down realizing what was going on as the two figures embraced and moved against a tree, not the one she and Draco had used earlier, but still one used for basically the same purpose.

Draco.

Her mind began to wander about him. She wanted to see him again. Why? She'd never know. She'd never know why her enemy was the one guy she could ever see herself sneaking out at night like this with. She wouldn't though, she couldn't. It was completely out of the question. No, she just couldn't go near him again.

'You've said that before Hermione.' She scolded herself. 'I know, I know. He's just so tempting. Ugh, how does he have this affect on me?' She got up and threw a pillow at the wall. 'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.' She screamed in her mind. And how dare these two think they can get away with this? She must put a stop to it. So she put on her school robe and went out to the halls, it being her job as a prefect to stop late night get-togethers.

She strolled through the corridors looking at the paintings as she went. The happy couples she encountered along the walls made her feel slightly better and calmer. After a few yawns she asked herself what exactly it was that was doing up at this hour.

'Oh Hermione, let the two young lovers have some fun.' She told her self, and turned around.

Hermion heard footsteps down the hall so she put her wand light out. She stopped moving altogether once she heard the footsteps coming her way. Her heart was pounding severely.

She heard a 'tisk tisk tisk' noise from behind her, and felt someone at her back. She went to turn around but this someone had placed their hands on her arms just below her shoulders.

"What is the naughty little mudblood doing out of bed?" a low male voice said in her ear. She just about melted into him, knowing fully well who it was. Thoughts of their previous meeting flashed through her mind and a heavy blush crept upon her cheeks.

"The same could be said for you, Malfoy? What's a Slytherin bastard doing out at this hour?" Hermione asked, her head tilted to the right so he could hear her more clearly.

"Hmm, bad Gryffindor, you're in my power right now, and have no authority to question me." He whispered in her left ear. "You should be punished for calling me a bastard." He said mischievously. He bit down on her neck, not so hard, and sucked the skin teasingly.

Hermione couldn't contain her moan.

"Malfoy," she gasped as his hand roamed from where it was on her right arm to across her chest to down the center of her breast, making sure to cup her right one.

"Yes?" he asked deviously. All thoughts of him never going near her again always seemed to leave as soon as he caught sight of her. Tonight was no different. The moment he saw her walk around the corner he knew he had to taste her once more before morning.

"S-stop." She said in a less that commanding voice.

"You want me to stop Granger?" He asked, she nodded her head reluctantly. "Fine." He pushed her away. She turned to face him.

"Don't push me again." She said angrily.

"I'll push you if I want to." He countered. "What are you going to do about it?"

Slap.

The noise echoed through the halls. He glared at her, and in one swift movement he had her hands above her head and her back against the wall.

"Don't _ever_ slap me again." He whispered, his voice hard and low. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her chest was heaving against his.

She struggled against his hold.

"Let me go." She growled.

"No, I think I like the feel of you writhing beneath me." He nipped her ear and she moaned lightly. He smirked.

"Why Malfoy? Since when do _you_ feel this way?" She asked, angered by that stupid smirk of his. "I'm a mudblood. Remember? You hate me, and I you." She said.

He lowered his head, his smirk gone.

"Why do you think I've gone this crazy?" He growled. "Merlin Granger! You don't know what you do to me." He pulled away from her and paced a bit, before turning back her way. "I know I hate you. I have to hate you, and if I didn't have to hate you I still would! But I can't help it Granger." He walked back to her, placing both hands on the wall, caging her in between the wall and his body.

"I told you this already. You know I want you." He whispered. She closed her eyes.

"Malfoy, you really think we could be happy together? Your lust is getting in the way of your logic." She said not as harshly as she wanted. "We can't be together. No one would accept it, hell _I_ don't want to accept it." She said opening her eyes and looking past his head.

"Then why the hell do you lead me on like this?" He growled. "You tell me this can't happen, I know, I agree, but then why do you continuously kiss back, or touch me, or moan my name?" He asked. He pushed himself off the wall. "What ever you're just a stupid mudblood whore." He said as he started walking away.

She grabbed him and pulled him back to her, capturing his lips with hers, hungrily devouring his mouth as if it were the last time two lovers might kiss.

They pulled away breathlessly, just staring at one another.

"I am not stupid, and I am not a whore. But I am insane with wanting you." She whispered. "So I admit to it as well. I want it just like you do. But we both know better, we both know not to get involved Malfoy. So please, do this for yourself as well as me; stay away from me." She whispered hopelessly. It killed her inside to say this. It's not as if they had been a couple, but they both admitted to being crazy about the other.

She backed up a few steps, staring him straight in the eye, and then finally turned around, walking back towards the common room.

Fate could've sighed at that moment. Did these teens have to be so stubborn? The only thing that kept hope for the future alive was the fact that _she can't walk away forever._

**That was quicker right? We'll I'm happy that I got that done with. I thought I knew where the story was going but I'm not exactly sure what I want to do with it now. I had an idea but I really don't know if it would be good. Also, I want your opinions- Should they get together in the next chapter? Am I putting it off too long? And sorry for any errors in the story. **

**My reviewers- Again, I tell you, I love you all. Really I do, this story would be crap and I'd probably not finish if it weren't for you amazingly awesome people. Every time I read a new review I get all excited and I'm like happy for a really long time. So make me happy, tell me what you think! Thank you all of you, even if you don't review and only read the story!**

**Until my next chapter,**

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**


	7. Mine

Disclaimer- I don't own it.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had succeeded for three and a half weeks in staying away from each other. That didn't mean they didn't look at each other, or that they didn't fantasize about the other breaking their distance and admitting to what they both never would. They just managed to stay as far as possible, but every look, every glance did not go unnoticed by the other.

-Slytherin common room- 10:00 p.m. –

"Draco! What's the matter with you?"

"I told you to leave me alone Pansy."

"You know I wont either Draco. You're to be my future husband, and I want us to at least get on a friendly level especially if," there was a loud intake of breath, "well you know," there were whispers, "We're going to need to rely on each other for that, you'll need someone to help you with all that power, if not physically then definitely emotionally and mentally."

"I'm a Malfoy! I don't have emotions and I'm obviously strong enough for this task, otherwise it wouldn't have been presented to me. So fuck off Pansy!"

Glass shattering.

"You can't run from this forever Draco! The Dark Lord won't be pleased to hear you not accepting his plan for you!"

"I've accepted it, okay! I know it's going to happen, I know I can't stop it! I've gotten over it. But you can't expect me to be okay with it just now." Another intake of breath. "Pansy, honestly, I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Draco I just want the best for you!"

"I don't care what you want!"

"But-"

"Pansy, I'm warning you, if you don't shut the hell up and leave me the bloody hell alone as soon as I get that heir I'll get rid of you."

Silence.

Pansy stormed out of the boys' dormitories and slammed the door shut.

Draco soon followed suit and stormed out of the entire Slytherin dungeons.

Of course he had no idea where he was going, just that he was going somewhere. He needed to get out of there.

He walked slowly through the halls, his stride full of a false purpose. His wand was tight in his hand yet not lit, to avoid unwanted company. Nevertheless this company he was to run into any moment was unavoidable.

Draco stopped moving when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked around and saw a classroom on his right. He quickly moved in there, shutting the door not as quietly as he should've.

"Hello?" He heard a familiar female voice call out cautiously. He heard the footsteps come close to his door and stop right out side. Draco positioned himself so that once the door opened he could curse the person who walked in.

The door opened and Draco raised his wand, but stopped dead once he saw the person who opened the door. His heart stopped beating and not a single sound could be heard.

"What was it Hermione?" Ron's voice came. Draco saw Hermione's eyes widen and she shut the door quickly, surprising Draco and leaving him back in the dark to listen to the conversation taking place outside..

"Nothing," she said quickly, "it was nothing Ron." Draco heard Hermione say. "Um, I really think you should go finish or at least work on that potions essay, why don't you just go back to the common room and I'll finish up rounds." Hermione said caringly.

"Are you sure Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Of course, you're school work is much more important."

"Okay, thanks Hermione." It sounded that Ron had turned around and walked a few feet.

"No problem." Hermione said, as footsteps were heard leading away.

Just as Hermione was going to open the door once again Ron turned around to say something.

"I'm not going to get in trouble with you like I did when I took one of Fred and George's dragon pox beans right? I mean because this was kind of no where." He asked apprehensively.

"No Ronald, you wont get in trouble. Just go before I change my mind."

Ron ran back to the Gryffindor Common room.

Suddenly the door swung open and Hermione stepped inside quickly. She shut the door lightly then turned to look at Draco, who could be barely seen with only some moonlight shining in through the window at the far end of the unused classroom.

"What are you doing out?" Hermione asked her tone hard.

"Same could beasked ofyou." He said.

"I'm a prefect, I have to patrol." Hermione said, as if it were obvious.

"Well, I'm a prefect too." Draco told her, now praising the fact that he had made prefect.

"So why'd you hide in the classroom?" Hermione asked, her know-it-all personality taking over.

Draco thought up a plan fast.

"I heard footsteps, and I wanted to get the students out of bed by surprise." He explained, a smirk coming over his face.

"Of course," Hermione said not believing him.

"What, don't believe me?" He said reading her mind; he got up and took a few steps toward her.

She shook her head, not responding with words.

"I see." He finally got to right in front of her, his body looming over hers. He bent his head down next to hers. "We'll I'll just have to prove it to you I guess." He whispered huskily.

"How?" She asked, her eyes closed from the closeness, her breathing getting heavier and her heartbeat getting faster.

"By leaving to go finish the rounds." He told her. Then moved passed her to the door.

She grabbed his sleeve and pulled her back to him, noticing that same Malfoy smirk.

"I hate that stupid smirk of yours." She told him.

"Well what can you do about it?"

"This." She pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't long, it wasn't as passionate as ones before, but it was a kiss nevertheless.

He pulled back.

"You just kissed me." He taunted.

Hermione's eyes went wide; she finally realized what she had done.

"Oh no, oh I didn't mean to. I…it was just…oh bloody hell." Hermione sat in one of the seats, putting her head in her hands. That had just come so naturally to her, she felt a pang of fear at the power over her.

"Right, you don't want to get near me, you're afraid this will happen." Draco said, venom lacing his words. "Did it ever occur to you, Granger, that if it happens every time we're around each other that maybe it just _is_ supposed to happen?" He asked getting angry now.

"It's _not_ supposed to happen Malfoy!" Hermione stood up quickly; the seat she was sitting on flew back from the sudden movement.

"Why? Why isn't it supposed to happen!"

"Because it's just not! Come on Malfoy! We're so different, we're from such different worlds, we just can't be together!"

"But we can Granger! Some how, some way, we can! We fit perfectly don't you see?" He said pulling her to him, showing her that they fit physically as well. Their bodies seemed to match perfectly against the other. "We're so opposite that we're the perfect match for the other. We complete each other Granger. Admit it." The need to be with her, to have her, to take her, to posses her, was so strong his words didn't seem to be his own.

"No, no I wont admit that. That's preposterous!" She screamed, her fist punching against his chest to make him let go.

"Granger stop! Stop it!" He said as he pushed her away.

"Leave me alone Malfoy! I still hate you remember? And last you told me, you hate me just as well."

The door opened and Hermione stormed out slamming it shut with a fierce bang.

Draco just sank back against the wall.

He heard her words echoing in his head. She was right of course. They still hated each other, yet Draco wondered how it was that he had these feeling then. Why did he want to push her away, yet hold her close? It was wrong, just as she had said.

Draco banged his head against the wall behind him, closing his eyes and wishing, not for the first time, that nothing had happened.

Slowly, and dejectedly, he walked back to his dorms, for another restless night.

-4:45 p.m.- next day -Gryffindor vs. Slytherin–

"You can do this Harry, you've done it every time before, and you can do it again." Hermione told Harry as they quickly walked down to the quidditch pitch, Harry messing with his uniform.

"I don't know Hermione,"

"Harry, it's just the nerves, you'll be fine." Hermione reassured him.

"Thanks Hermione."

"Oh Harry I don't know about this, you should've just gotten another keeper." Ron said coming up behind Harry and Hermione, his broom in his hand.

"My broom!" Harry said, and then ran off to fetch his broom.

"Ron, you'll do fine." Hermione said.

Ron gave Hermione a blushing smile.

"Hey Hermione," Ron went to say something, his tone shy.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well I was wondering if maybe, if you wanted to of course, that you could possibly, what I'm trying to say is do you maybe want to wavemyhandkerchief?" Ron asked, his ears blending in with his hair.

"Wave your handkerchief?" Hermione asked, Ron nodded. "Ron, we're not dating though."

It was a new tradition among Hogwarts, where girlfriends would wave their boyfriends, or lovers scarf, or handkerchief, or just something that belonged to that person, during a match for support.

"I know, but I mean, it could be just as friends, if you want. I just want your support. Really it would mean the world to me." Ron said, making his eyes all big and round.

He looked so hopeful, and Hermione just couldn't say no.

"Just as friends?" She asked to be clear, pictures of Draco flashing before her eyes.

"Of course. Only as friends." Ron agreed, though with a hint of sadness.

"Okay." Hermione said. Ron hugged her and picked her up, swinging her around in a circle.

"Ron," Hermione laughed, "put me down!" she laughed again. He obliged.

Just then Ron pulled out his clean white handkerchief with a 'RW' on the corner.

"Here you go, love." Ron said handing her the scarf. If it wasn't so common for the use of the nickname love Hermione would've said something about it; but not wanting to over analyze things she didn't say anything.

"Welcome to Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!" A loud voice rang from inside the pitch.

"Got to go, see you later Hermione!" Ron gave her another hug and then zoomed off on his broom to the other Gryffindor team members.

Hermione hurried to the stands with the other Gryffindors, finding a seat next to Ginny.

The team members of both teams had just come out and were getting in their positions.

Madam Hootch blew her whistle after giving the traditional lecture.

Both teams were off, the quaffle going every which way between the players, Harry and Draco both sitting up high looking for the snitch. Draco began doing laps around the field searching for the tiny golden ball.

A few minutes into the game it started sprinkling rain. About two minutes later it was pouring, but that didn't stop the amazingly school spirited students from cheering for their team.

Draco was only a few feet away from Hermione when Ron blocked a goal.

Cheers went up all around the Gryffindor side. Hermione took Ron's handkerchief and spun it around in the air cheering.

Draco noticed this and his eyes narrowed. A feeling built up in his chest and he suddenly had the urge to hurt someone.

His eyes wandered past her to see a tiny golden ball glittering just beyond her head.

Perfect, he'd kill two birds with one stone.

He sped off towards Hermione, making the crowed immediately turn and gasp as he flew towards the Gryffindor section.

Hermione,even though she was probably quicker minded than all the other students, hadnot yet realizedwhat was happening and continued tohold her hand in the air along with the handkerchief as Draco flew by. She barely felt it leave her fingers, as he pulled it out of her grasp and stuffed it into his pocket. Thankfully he was flying to fast for anyone other than Hermione, who once she realized she was missing the handkerchief put her hand back down not so sure how to react, to see.

Harry noticed Draco diving into the crowd of Gryffindors and headed there himself; both boys flying faster and faster into a blur. The snitch changed directions leading away from the frantically running students. As soon as Harry caught up with Draco he bumped Draco out of the way and sped up. Draco lost control of his broom with that one bump and fell off, landing a mere inch from the sand, yet still on the hard grassy ground.

Draco slammed his fist against the muddy ground, letting out a cry of frustration as Gryffindor cheers went up through the crowd.

"Damn it!" He cried. 'I had it! I had it right there!' he thought to himself.

He just sat there in the middle of the pitch, in the pouring rain, not moving, just wishing he had been a little faster and that he had a better hold on his broom stick.

All the team members, Gryffindors and Slytherins, headed towards their respective changing rooms leaving Draco to continue just sitting there.

The stands emptied, all but one, who hid behind a column watching Draco.

It was a long while before Draco got off the ground, wincingly, to go change.

He got into the changing room and leaned against a wall, noticing no one else was still there

"You took quite a fall out there." A voice said from by the door, taking Draco by surprise. He looked to see who it was and his eyes widened at the sight.

"You do know this is the _Slytherin changing_ rooms, right?" Draco asked.

"Right, just as you know you took something of mine this afternoon."

"Yes, well you're not getting that piece of rubbish back Granger." Draco answered knowing fully well of what it was he had taken.

"That's mine! You have no right to take it!"

"It belonged to that stupid fool who doesn't deserve you."

"Well who does deserve me, Malfoy? Huh? You? Do you deserve me?" Hermione asked, becoming full of rage.

"Why did you take it?" He asked quietly after not answering her question for a minute.

"What?"

"Why…did…you…take…it? Is he your new boyfriend, orare you two lovers now?" Draco sneered.

"Why, are you jealous?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow and leaning against the wall.

"Jealous of what? Not possibly being involved with mudblood trash. Oh no, I think not."

Hermione glared at him.

"Just give it back to me, it's obvious you don't care! So why keep it? The longer you keep it is the longer you have something of Ron's." Hermione said getting frustrated.

"You know why I won't give it back to you. And I wont keep it. I'll burn that piece of rubbish."

"No you bloody will not." Hermione said getting even more worked up.

"Yes I bloody will. I don't want you to have something of _his_ that symbolizes something like that."

"Well it's not your place to decide, you don't own me! I'm not yours Malfoy!"

Draco stared hard and long at Hermione, the effect of her words stinging him to no end. He turned away from her and dug through his pocket. He pulled out that stupid piece of material and threw it at Hermione, and then turned around, ignoring her completely now.

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she clutched the handkerchief in her hand and walked away.

He walked into showers, turned on one of the showering faucets, and headed back towards the lockers to rid himself of his clothes.

He took the articles of clothing off one by one, slowly to be careful of his aching body. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist and walked back to the shower stall, where the water had become hot and steam enveloped the surrounding area.

He hung his towel over the sidewall of the shower and stepped under the water, pulling the curtain around him. He let the burning water run over his body, relaxing his pain. Draco moaned as the water hit him with a hard sting. He closed his eyes, images of that forbidden fruit flash through his head.

He heard the curtain draw back slowly, and turned his head to see who it was.

Hermione stood before him, her eyes taking in the sight of Draco Malfoy in all his glory. Her cheeks blushed crimson, yet she managed to keep her stare steady into the eyes of Draco. The look she gave him was one of uncertainty.

"What are you doing here?" He growled as water trickled down his face and along his body. "I gave you your damn ha-" She cut him off with a passionate kiss.

When she pulled away she whispered against his mouth, "He gave it to me to wave as a friend would, nothing more."

He pulled her back into another kiss, bringing her into the shower with him. Their passion, their hate, their lust, their confusion, all emotions detonated into nothing, yet everything at the same time.

Draco rammed her up against the shower stall wall, not pulling away once. The water ran over the two, drenching them in steamy hot burning water. Their tongues at a fierce duel, her hand through his hair, his hand removing her clothes hastily.

The desire andneed, the want to hold her close, no barriers, was overwhelming. It pained him to think that he had gone this long with out her touch.

He trailed his kisses down her neck, marking her as his territory. It was about time he took what should be his. A hint of logic popped into his head at this moment and analyzed what he just thought. Did he really think that she should be his?

"Malfoy," she moaned.

Yes, she should be his, and his only.

He had already removed her outer clothing, and was left with just her bra and underwear on. Draco pushed her strap down her arm kissing the skin as the strap moved passed it. He reached behind her with one hand and unclipped the hook, swiftly and quickly removing it. Once more he finally revealed her upper body. He took time to show Hermione just how much her body meant to him by dedicating plenty of time to massage each breast. He replaced his hand on one breast with his mouth, lightly flicking the tongue over the nipple, and sucking on it, pulling it slightly.

His hand left her other breast and wondered down her body, coming to her womanhood. He pulled her underwear down, letting it slide halfway down her legs. His hand made its way back up her leg, making sure to brush his fingertips against her skin lightly. Hermione shivered at his touch.

She wanted him, she needed him, he was driving her insane. He pushed her legs apart slightly, his fingers feeling around her for a moment. Draco realized she was now completely nude against him. He drew her up, their body touching in all places; a feeling of fervor came over both. Draco kissed Hermione passionately once more on the lips, as he pulled her legs around his waist. His excitement was unbearable, he felt he couldn't possibly get any harder, and it was absolute torture, not yet being inside her. But before he would do this, he needed something.

"Granger," He groaned in her ear, making her moan. "I need," he was panting and couldn't seem to find the right words. Hermione's hand slipped down his slick chest, grabbing his erection and pumping her hand along him. "Oh," Draco groaned, her hand felt so good around him he could barely hang on to his stream of thought. After they both felt like they couldn't wait another minute, Hermione directed him into her entrance.

She waited for that push, the most painful part, yet it didn't come, he wasn't moving.

"Tell me Granger, I need to hear you say it." Draco said softly, his forehead against hers.

"What do you want me to say?" Hermione asked panting heavily.

"Tell me you're mine." He whispered looking at her. Her eyes flashed to his in alarm.

Draco felt an ounce of fear that she would try and back out now. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head and shoved his body against her hard, not yet entering her.

"Tell me," he growled.

"I…I…I'm yours." She stuttered.

Draco convinced himself even if she hadn't said it, she would still be his. He would be the one to have her, first, and last, and all the times in between.

Draco placed himself in her entrance, about to thrust.

"Again." He growled, once more.

"I'm yours." She said more boldly.

"Again."

"I'm yours!"

He thrust hard with a powerful surge into her, stopping inside when he heard her cry. A tear fell out of the side of her eye, he wiped it away with his thumb.

Hermione lied there, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. He pulled back out slowly and then back in, starting a steady pace. Waves of pleasure overcame Hermione as Draco pumped harder and faster. Neither could contain themselves, both not wanting to stop and continuing at a rough pace. He slammed into her harder and harder, making her moan loudly. Hermione called out his name as she reached her height of pleasure.

His name off her lips pushed Draco to near his end. Draco felt himself about to come, and went faster. His end came and he collapsed against her. His head fell on her shoulder and they were breathing heavily.

They stayed in that position for a few moments. Draco loved the feel of being up against her body, inside her, he loved the way it made him go crazy.

"That," Hermione breathed, "was…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She found no words to fit that perfect description of what just took place.

"Yeah." Draco said in her ear. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. Draco noticed Hermione's fatigue and pulled out of her. He wrapped a towel around himself and handed her one.

They stepped out of the shower and Hermione gathered her clothes, perrmfoing a simple drying spell. Draco walked over to his clothes and began to put them on.

After they finished dressing quietly, Draco turned to face Hermione.

"Well then," he started.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "This wasn't…was this a mistake?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco looked at her incredulously. Mudblood or no, that was one hell of a shag. But still, there was some feeling that made him crazy, and he seemed to think that no one else could make him feel the way she just did.

"No, I don't regret that at all." Draco said pulling her closer to him and leaning his forehead against hers. "Do you?" he asked after a quick kiss.

"No, but we can't tell anyone about it, Malfoy." Hermione said no looking him in the eyes.

"I know." He sighed and looked out the window high in the changing room. It was dark outside.

"We have to go." He told her. "It's late."

"So what now?" Hermione asked.

"Now, we leave, and we'll see where we go from here."

"That's it?"

"What more were you expecting?"

Hermione pulled out of his arms.

"Not just 'we leave'."

"Well, I don't know what to say Granger. What do you want to hear? That we'll end up happily ever after like a perfect little couple? Come on, Granger, you're smarter than that. You know that this can't happen."

Hermione gasped and stared at him with an incredious look. "Yet it has Malfoy. Weren't you telling me just the other night that this should happen?"

"What ever Granger, you should just learn to go with it. I'm not saying to act like it never happened, I'm saying we keep it on the down low."

"Fine with me, but I just want to know what happens next Malfoy."

"I don't know what happens next Granger." Malfoy said forcefully.

"Fine. It's late, as you said, I'll be heading back now." Hermione grabbed her things and headed towards the door.

"Granger wait," Draco called after her, it gripped his heart firmly watching her leave like that. He caught up with her and kissed her passionately.

"I do know this: you were amazing." He kissed her again, leaving her speechless, "And another thing," he kissed her a third time, hard, passionate, needy, and still amazing enough to make Hermione weak in the knees. "You're _mine_."

**Okay, finally I got that done. Sweet that's been my biggest chapter so far. Okay so what did you think of this chapter? Too detailed, not detailed enough, moving too quickly? Just I want feed back so I can make the story more enjoyable for you amazing people to read. Yes I am trying to suck up to you to get you to review, but it's okay if you don't I guess I understand. Still if you do review I LOVE YOU ILOVE YOU…oh yeah and my already reviewers I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! it means so much to me really…I don't think I've gotten one complaint about the story or maybe I have and I've just ignored it, but I'd like to keep it complaint-free…but what ever you want to review please feel free I can't wait for your opinions!**

**Ps- if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes then please forgive me I always look over my chapters a ton of times but its always late at night so I tend to miss some stuff… okay thanks!**

**Pss- I think I might just have an idea for a new story too.**

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**


	8. Giving In

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters unless you've never seen them in the book before, and I don't own the setting.

I just own the plot, so ©opyright on **plot** ©

Giving In...

-Picking up from last chapter-

Draco watched her eyes open slowly.

Hermione looked him in the eye a minute and then looked away nervously.

"This whole thing just doesn't seem right." Hermione said softly, still not looking at him.

"It doesn't matter how it seems, Granger, because it _feels_ right." Draco said. He groaned. "I can't believe I just said that." He turned away from Hermione and rubbed the sides of his head. Draco growled at how this girl affected him.

"Maybe it _was_ a mistake." Hermione said quietly with disappointment in her voice as Draco turned back around.

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"It was not a mistake." He said firmly. "We both know it wasn't, because we both wanted it."

"_You_ wanted it, Malfoy."

"You wanted it just as much as I did Granger. You were the one to come back now weren't you?"

Hermione just glared at him. Draco cornered her against one of the walls, blocking her path of escape by putting his arms on either side of her.

"You wanted it Granger." He said again.

"Stop telling me what I wanted! I think I would know." Hermione said angrily.

"Tell me you wanted it." Draco ordered.

"I will do no such thing."

"Tell me, Granger, you know it's true." Draco kissed her neck lightly, trailing the kisses up her neck to her jaw line. His hand cupped one of her breast. He heard her breathing pick up, and could almost feel her heart rate quicken. "You wanted me a while ago and you want me again now don't you?"

"N-no."

Draco reached a hand down to her thigh and slid up it, under her skirt. His hands pushed aside her underwear and his fingers felt her soft folds, noticing she had become a little damp.

"Your words lie, but your body speaks the truth." Draco smirked.

Hermione arched into his hand, wanting to feel some part of him in her. "Becoming a poet are you Malfoy?" Hermione said after a moan. It was amazing she was still able to think with how his touch was making her feel.

Draco mentally slapped himself, of course that wasn't something he would usually say; but then again, he wasn't able to talk normally with her around.

Draco ignored her question.

"Tell me you wanted it Granger." Draco said, his finger on the verge of entering her.

"I wanted it." Hermione gasped.

"Good girl." Draco said, pulled his hand out of her skirt. He kissed her quickly and passionately. A kiss leaving her to believe there was more to come.

Draco walked away from the Slytherin changing rooms, a smirk on his face. For some reason he couldn't describe, he was amazingly happy. He had never been this happy after being with a girl before, and it scared him. It scared him very much.

-Insight in story-

Fortunately for the rest of the world, Fate decided to calm things down. It was decided to keep things on the down low so nothing could really interrupt the new relationship brewing between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

-End of insight-

-Next day- Lunch – 12 pm -

Hermione sat happily at the Gryffindor table, a smile never leaving her lips.

"Hermione, did you swallow a potion or something?" Ginny asked grinning.

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Hermione wanted to know, also grinning.

"Well you can't stop smiling and you're practically glowing. What's going on?" The young red head wanted to know.

Hermione stopped smiling instantly. 'Oh bloody hell, why does she have to be so observant? She could find out, she's probably already realized what happened and just waiting for me to spill before she confronts me.' Hermione inaudibly groaned.

"Nothing happened Ginny, can't I be happy?" Hermione forced another smile on; it's funny because a moment ago she couldn't _stop_ smiling.

Ginny looked at her curiously, and opened her mouth to speak but Hermione interrupted things.

"Great, pumpkin juice don't you think?" Hermione said and took a big gulp.

Ginny, sensing that Hermione wanted to change the subject, just nodded and took a sip herself.

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and found the source of her happiness sitting there, pretending to listen to something a fellow Slytherin of his was saying. Her heart beat quickened, and her breath shortened as she remembered the amazing things he could do to her, that amazing feeling she got from just a simple touch of his body. Her eyes wandered down his face to his lips, those incredible lips. She shivered when she saw his tongue slip out and wet his lips, in a very seductive manner. She raised her eyes to his; a little astonished that just licking his lips could look so enticing. Then, when she saw him staring back at her she realized he did that just because he knew she was watching. He smirked when their eyes met, and then watched as she bit her bottom lip and released it slowly.

Hermione was pulled out of her Draco-infested world as Ron sat down next to her, his legs touching hers a little too much.

"Hello Hermione." Harry said sitting down next to Ginny.

"Harry, Ron." Hermione said in acknowledgment.

Just then the morning post came in. Hermione looked up at all the birds and smiled. She noticed a pure black one make its way over to Draco. A few owls dropped newspapers in front of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, but Hermione only noticed Draco's expression as he read his letter.

"Nothing new today." Harry announced. "Ah, well." He sighed. Hermione turned her attention back to Harry and Ron.

"Good game yesterday Harry and Ron. Sorry, I haven't said anything until now. I've been pretty busy." Hermione felt a little guilty, she should've gone back to the common room with Ginny and spent the night with Harry and Ron, not Draco. Guilt was consuming her now.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry told her and piled some food on his plate.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione, it meant a lot for you to be there, and support me like you did." Ron said, hinting at her waving his handkerchief. Hermione mistook his attitude for one that said he wanted his handkerchief, when really he just wanted her to know how much he liked her being the one to wave it around.

"Oh about that Ron, hang on a moment, I have it with me." Hermione said and started digging through her bad. She couldn't find it. She looked up, trying to think where it might be when she caught Draco's eye again. She forgot all about his letter. He raised his eyebrows and gave a quick glance to Ron. She furrowed her brow at him, making sure he knew not to interfere at this moment. He kept his gaze on her as she rechecked her bag.

She found it in the front pocket of her bag.

"Here you are Ron." Hermione handed it back to him, feeling Draco's intense gaze on her.

"You can keep it," Ron persisted.

"I have no need for it, really." Hermione insisted, waving it for him to take it.

Ron went red in the ears. "You don't want it?" He asked incredibly confused.

"No, I don't have a need for it." She repeated.

"Oh." Ron's hair was blending in with his face now. "Well, I would like for you to keep it."

Hermione wanted him to know that she didn't feel that way about him, but she also didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she placed the handkerchief back in the bag. What was it he was hinting at? Why wouldn't he just take the handkerchief back? He seemed like he wanted it back. Or maybe…no he knew she had said she would only wave it around as a supportive friend.

"That means a lot to me Hermione." Ron said softly caressing the side of her face, and then leaned in and gave her a soft yet compressing hug. Hermione was touched, and a little disturbed at the intimate affection she was receiving from someone who was like a brother to her.

She saw Draco get up from his table a little aggressively, and march out the Great Hall. Hermione pushed Ron away. Hermione got a tiny sinking feeling in her gut.

"Okay then, um oh, wow, look at that, I have an essay for ancient ruins due soon and I have to finish this." Hermione gathered her things hastily and followed after Draco, with out anyone actually realizing that she was in fact following her enemy.

She left the Great Hall quickly, wanting to catch up with him. She felt a strong grip reach out of nowhere and pull her harshly into a closet.

Her arms were slammed against the wall raised up next to her body.

"You lied to me." She heard her captor growl. She immediately had known who it was when she felt his body press up against her. Her chest rose and fell against his as she calmed her nerves.

"What are you talking about?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"You told me, right before I took you, right before I _made_ you mine, you told me, you gave yourself up to me willingly." He growled in her ear.

Hermione blushed at him bringing this up. "What exactly are you saying Malfoy?" She asked quietly, for the affect of his body against hers was driving her insane.

"You _told me_ you were mine." He said impatiently, it was obvious he was trying not to shout.

"And this has what to do with anything?" Hermione wanted to know, getting angry; his hands were bruising.

"You let the weasel touch you, you let him touch you the way only _I_ should touch you." He pressed harder against her arms.

"It was a hug!"

"It meant more than just a friendly hug. He stroked your cheek as well."

"Merlin! You are infuriating!"

"I don't want another guy touching you like that."

"You don't control me! Merlin, one shag and you're acting like you own me. Well news for you Malfoy, you don't own me! I'm not you-" Hermione stopped abruptly at remembering yesterday.

"You're not what Granger?" Malfoy asked lightly, quickly cutting in from where she stopped. "Not mine? Funny because you said you were yesterday. And if you didn't want to be mine you wouldn't have let me do what I did to you." He traced his hand along the side of her body.

Hermione moaned lightly. It was true, she might not want to admit to it even though she had said so yesterday, but she was his, or she was slowly becoming his.

"You know it's more with us than just one simple night together. You know that it's different from what happens to most people. I don't know why, I only know that it's true." Draco said quietly staring her in the eye.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Her mouth opened immediately and their tongues rubbed against one another. Their moans were becoming more frequent as Draco began undressing Hermione. He lowered them against the wall, sinking to the floor, until he was lying on top of her. The only time their lips became unconnected were when removing an article of clothing.

Finally Draco had Hermione completely undressed. He kissed his way down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses.

He was going to show her to whom it was she belonged. He kissed his way to her chest, spending a few moments on each breast, and then continuing further down her body. He reached inbetween her thighs, looked up at Hermione with a smirk, and lowered his head. Hermione gasped as she felt his tongue slip into her.

"Malfoy," Hermione moaned, his tongue was working wonders. When Hermione finally climaxed, Draco moved back up her kissing her swiftly.

He was about to pull off his pants when they heard voices outside the classroom. Draco groaned, his need to be inside her was driving on the brink of insanity, but he was too afraid of getting caught to do anything immediately.

The voices became a little clearer.

"…Hermione seemed a little…"

"…yeah, I wonder…she's becoming…"

Hermione pushed Draco off her at these words. That was definitely Harry and Ginny's voice. What were they saying though? She could only hear parts of the conversation.

The voices faded and Hermione continued to sit there naked in wonder.

Draco tried to roll back onto Hermione wanting to continue their activities, but Hermione pushed him off again.

"What the bloody hell Granger?" Draco said, frustrated

"You know what Malfoy. Merlin, how could I have been so stupid?" Hermione asked herself gathering her clothes and putting them back on.

"I don't know, but all is forgiven if you take those clothes, that I took so much time trying to take off you, back off and get back down here."

"Stop it Malfoy." Hermione breathed in and out.

"Stop what Granger, what exactly are you getting at?"

"This has got to stop." She turned away from him and headed towards the door.

"We've only done it once though!" Draco cried in aggravation.

"That doesn't make a difference!" Hermione yelled at him. "This is ending right now!" She stormed out of the room leaving Draco in there by himself.

Merlin, that girl was infuriating. She was such a tease. Draco growled. That stupid mudblood, Draco just wanted to ring her neck. How dare she leave him like that? He should've known she'd do something like that. 'Stupid mudblood whore,' he thought to himself. His hate for her welled up and wanted to explode. Why was he the one not able to control himself?

Draco raced out of the classroom trying to find her.

He found her turning into a hallway, walking slowly. Draco raced up to her and pushed her into a wall, first making sure no one was around.

"What the-" Hermione started then she saw Draco towering over her. "Malfoy!" Hermione just about screamed.

He clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up Granger." Draco growled. "You stupid mudblood. Stop playing your little games with me." He said in a deep whisper. Oh how he hated her.

"I'm not playing any games." Hermione whispered back.

"The hell you aren't. Are scar-head and weasel in on it too? What about weaslette?"

"You know very well they don't know anything!"

"How, Granger? How do I know?"

"Well-well because!"

"Oh great reason Granger." Draco drawled, they were still whispering.

"Why would I tell them anything? I mean really now, it would kill them to think I've even touched you." Hermione shivered.

"You know you loved it Granger."

"Stop saying that." She whispered angrily.

"Oh give in already Granger." Draco shook his head. He moved in suddenly and kissed her fiercely. The brutality of the kiss took away all his until it just left him kissing her, and her kissing back.

Hermione pushed away.

"Stop it. Stop it! Just stop it!" She screamed and Draco took a few steps back. "No Malfoy. I can't let you do this to me. I can't, I just…can't." She turned away from him and hurried toward her comm.

Draco sunk backwards against the wall. This girl was infuriating, yet he was too tired of chasing her to do anything else about it that day.

A bell rang signaling classes were about to start once again. Draco headed off to his class with a sigh.

-End of Dinner- 8:30 pm –

Nothing great had happened during the rest of the day, dinner was a bore, and all Draco wanted to do was go to sleep. Yet he had different plans for the night. He got up and left the dinner table quietly. Once in the great hall he pulled out the letter he had received that morning.

_Draco, _

_Meet me in the Forbidden Forest, next to the lake. _

_Be there at 10 pm sharp._

_Father_

Draco almost set the letter on fire. He did not want to meet his bothersome father; he knew the meeting would not be one that pleased him.

He couldn't go back to the dungeons right now, he couldn't put up with everyone else. So he decided to go to the Forest early.

Draco snuck out of the castle stealthily, making sure no one saw him.

He walked in the shadows of the trees, until he got to the forbidden forest. He took a deep breath and entered.

It was right next to the lake, so his dad should be around that place in an hour and a half.

Draco sat on the ground and drifted off to a light sleep until it was time.

-10 pm-

"Draco wake up." A strong voice commanded. Draco did as he was told.

"What is it you wanted, father?" Draco asked as he stood up with a yawn.

"We have a date set." Draco's heart faltered. "You'll be married the day after school ends." Draco closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. "It will only be close family," Lucius said, his voice low. "The Dark Lord will perform the ceremony and as a wedding gift he will," Lucius searched for the most discreet words, "_seal your destiny_."

Draco was about to yell out 'What if I don't want my destiny sealed?' but thought the better of it.

"He'll want an heir conceived as soon as possible Draco. Pansy is being informed of this as well. Do not disappoint your Lord, Draco." Lucius said his voice cold as ice and his eyes hard as stone.

Draco bowed his head to let his father know he understood.

"Go now, I'll send you a letter if there's anything else you must know." Lucius said his voice less stern.

Draco turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Draco." Lucius called, Draco turned around, "nobody is to know."

Draco walked back to the school.

He was amazed he could still sneak by the prefects with his head so full of thoughts and worry.

This was not the way he pictured his life. How did he picture his life? He didn't even know; he just knew this was not it. His mind wondered off thinking of idealistic futures, when he heard a sharp gasp.

Draco looked up and saw sharp brown eyes staring back.

He wanted to go over and kiss her, to make her take back all that she had said earlier. But he wouldn't. He had to face the facts. This wasn't him at all. He wasn't usually like this, all crazy over some girl. Especially this girl. She was not someone he should even want to be around. Yet, and it killed him to admit this but, he wanted to be with her.

But she didn't feel the same.

So he was going to do what was best for them and just walk away.

"Granger," He said quietly and walked right by her.

Hermione's heart leapt when she saw Draco. Her cheeks warmed up at seeing him again, and all she wanted to do was tell him she'd made a stupid mistake. She wanted him to kiss her again.

And when all he said was her last name and then to just walk right by her, Hermione heart sunk to the pit of her stomach.

On some level it surprised her that she felt so much after all he'd put her through for the past fewyears, but for some reason, she just didn't like how it felt when he walked away from her.

After standing there for a few moments, Hermione came to a conclusion. She wasn't going to let someone who made her feel this way go, no matter how much she's hated him before, or how much she still does hate him.

Hermione turned around towards him, grabbed his arm, dragged him to the nearest door for an unused classroom and pushed him in.

When the door was shut Draco turned around wearily to face Hermione.

"What are you doing Granger?" Draco asked, his voice quiet.

Hermione pulled his face towards hers and gave him a mind-blowing kiss.

"_Giving in_."

**ScOrE chapter 8! Okay, so I'm so happy about all my reviews, so thanks to my reviewers. Yeah you guys are officially the BEST. It really helps me keep writing, so thanks a ton, really I don't know what I would do with out you guys! Also, I think I'm going to start a second story, DO NOT WORRY I WILL finish this one. So please review, **

**Okay, thanks loves!**

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**


	9. His Name On Her Lips

Disclaimer: Don't own the setting, or any of the characters unless you've never seen them in the book before.

I just own the plot, so ©opyright on **plot** ©

A/N: Explanation at end of chapter, read the a/n there.

His Name On Her Lips…

-Days after last chapter- Sometime during the night -

Draco stared intently at Hermione, noticing how her chest rose with every breath she took. He moved closer and was able to see her eyes moving through her eyelids as if in a vivid dream. He heard her breath quicken. Draco's brow furrowed, what was she dreaming of?

Hermione shot up, startling Draco to move back.

"What? What is it?" Draco asked.

Hermione pulled the sheets up to cover herself.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." Draco lied backdown disbelievingly.

"Right, whatever Granger. I don't care."

"Oh you do too." She said playfully. "You wouldn't have asked if you didn't care." Hermione told a shock faced Draco.

"I do not." He argued.

Realization hit Hermione.

"Oh my-Merlin you do care." Hermione said in disbelief.

"What? No! I don't." He backed away from her.

"You do too and I know it." Hermione said in her usual know-it-all tone.

"I don't care Granger. Merlin, you're turning into one of those annoying, clingy, one night stands."

Draco turned away from her disgusted.

"One night stand?" Hermione asked sardonically. She pushed back the covers of the bed they shared that night in the room of requirement. She pulled on her clothes quickly, not saying a single word.

Draco turned back to her when he heard her zip up her pants.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a hint ofdiscomfort in his voice. "Are you leaving?" Draco sat up.

"Well, yes see, that's usually what happens on a one night stand. You meet up, shag, someone leaves, and voila the-bloody-end." She explained as she picked up her bag. Draco continued staring at her, the scared boyish look on his face.

"No, Granger…" He tried protesting.

"Goodbye Malfoy." Hermione reached the door, a hand on the door knob. "Oh and might I remind you, we shagged all through out this week, not just once; but if you want this to be just a one night stand, well then...done." With her last word she left Draco still lying there in the bed, all alone.

"Bloody hell, here we go again."

-Next Day- Breakfast –Great Hall-

Hermione sat laughing with her friends, a false smile always on her face. She felt horrible on the inside but any sign of that feeling shown to her friends would result in unwanted questions to be left unanswered.

Hermione could tell Draco was trying to get her attention. Maybe it was the way he would raise his eyebrows or widen his eyes. Or maybe it was the way his mouth opened as if to speak to her every time she looked his way. What ever it was, Hermione ignored it. Harry and Ron had finished eating, stood up and were now patiently waiting for Hermione to gather her things. The three walked outside a pair of grayish/ blue eyes following with anguish.

There were other times, of course, at which Draco tried to speak to Hermione. However nothing he did seemed to work.

-10:30 pm- Some Hall –

"Uncle Poppers popping chocolate."

"Sizzling sizzlers."

"Tongue Twisting Twizies."

"Flaming Fire Ball."

"Oh bloody hell I can't think of anymore."

Hermione laughed and asked, "Give up then Ron?"

Ron stubbornly stared back, jaw clenched, chin in the air. "Never."

Hermione laughed again.

"Alright, you have two minutes to think of another candy." Hermione said, "starting…" Hermione stopped when she saw the time. "Oh wow, look at the time."

"What time is it?" Ron asked with a hint of too much innocent curiosity that made Hermione suspicious.

"Ten-thirty."

"Bloody hell." Ron groaned.

"Well it's not that bad."

"I still have to finish my potions essay." Ron mumbled rubbed his head in his hands.

"How much do you have left?" Hermione wanted to know. She stopped Ron from walking any further and when he didn't answer she became even more suspicious.

"Ronald how much more do you have left?"

"The whole thing." His mouth moved but barely any sound was heard.

"Merlin Ron, the whole thing?" Hermione closed her eyes with a groan. "This has got to stop Ronald, procrastination will get you nowhere!"

Ron stopped her lecture early. "It's okay, I'll skip breakfast tomorrow." His ears turned red at the thought of making Hermione mad.

"No, no, no, you can't do that it's not healthy."

Ron's ears reddened worse with another thought that she might care about him. _Well, of course she cares about me_, but maybe, his wishful ness getting the better of him, she might care about him asmore than a friend?

"Alright go back to the common room."

"What?" He didn't want to leave Hermione, not when he had all this extra time to be with her with out Harry around.

"Go back to the common room." Hermione repeated slowly, but sternly.

"Why? We still have almost thirty minutes left for patrols."

"And you still have a whole essay left to do. That's more important than patrolling. If I run into any teachers I'll tell them you said you felt ill."

"But Hermione, that would be lying." Ron was shocked at the fact Hermione was prepared to lie to a teacher.

"Ron, tell me you feel ill." Ron went to protest but Hermione stopped him with a look. "Tell me you feel ill, Ron."

"I wont help you lie to a teacher Hermione." Ron held up his head with his chin up to the ceiling and his arms crossed over his chest.

"You've done much worse before. Now tell me you feel ill or I'll never help you with any assignment ever again."

"I feel ill." He responded immediately.

"Oh? Well, why don't you go back to the common room and rest? Fantastic I'll see you later." Hermione left with a smirk decorating her lips. "Oh, and do feel better, you don't want to miss classes tomorrow." She called over her shoulder.

Hermione had gotten to the other end of the hallway when Ron turned to walk back to the common room, so she missed his incoherent babblings about his and Harry's bad influence on her.

Minutes later the smirk still hadn't disappeared off her face.

"That's quiet a smirk you got there, Granger." Draco said, coming out of the shadows.

"Malfoy, you pompous git," Hermione acknowledged, "how is it you always end up coming out of the shadows?"

"No one ever thinks to look for me there." He said with a shrug.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco walked towards her.

"It's a wonder, even if no one thinks to look for you there, that you don't shine out like a candle flame with your incredibly pale skin." She said with distaste that did not go unnoticed. Draco growled and stepped up against her.

"If I remember correctly, Granger, you didn't shiver in disgust of my 'incredibly pale skin' the past few nights. In fact, it appeared you shivered in delight." He whispered softly.

"Oh you stupid prick! How dare you bring that up?" Hermione growled.

"I'll bring it up whenever I damn well feel like it."

"Why, to torture me?" Hermione stepped closer to him, pushing against his body. "Do you really hate me that much, Malfoy, that you bring up the worst mistake I've ever made just to make me feel horrible?"

Draco's eyes burned with a new fury.

"The worst mistakes, you mean." He spoke harshly."As you pointed out before, it has happened more than once." He growled through his teeth.

Hermione glared.

"_Must_ you keep bringing that up?" She also spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes! because unlike you, miss perfect noble Gryffindor," he spat with distaste, "I can't forget a single moment." He spoke heatedly. Hermioen stared at him in surprise for a second before she masked her emotions carefully. "Damn it Granger, I've told you about the effect you have on me. It's just not me at all, Granger, and that's the worst part. It's taken all my strength to keep me from kissing you every time you walk into a room, or to keep me from just pushing you up against a wall and," Draco paused with a loud groan, turning around, and pounded his fist against the stone wall. He leaned his forehead against the wall and took a deep breath. "I just…I can't…why haven't you come back to me?" He turned and faced her curiously. "You left and I haven't been able to-to touch you since. What did I do?" He asked, becoming more sad with every word, rather than angry. Hermione seemed at loss for words.

"Or are you just playing games with me?"

"I'm not playing any bloody games with you!" Hermione just about shouted. "Will you stop asking meabout playing games with youalready? I've already stated that I very well am not."

"Then what did I do? Why did you leave?" Draco was close to shouting also.

"You moron! You said I was acting like one of those 'clingy, annoying one night stands,' which is implying that I was a one night stand and one of the '_annoying_, _clingy_ one night stands', which is why I left."

"So you left because you thought I call you just a one night stand?" Draco said with an annoyance and lack of patience.

"Well you did."

"No, I said you were acting like one; and that was because you were talking just like one. So you see, I did nothing wrong."

"Except for insult me!" Hermione cried.

"Merlin Granger, I didn't mean it okay? What the bloody hell do you want from me!"

"Oh, you are so-so-so ugh!" Hermione turned to walk away.

Draco grabbed her arm and flung her against the wall, holding both hands above her head.

"I never want to see you walk away from me again." And before Hermione could respond, Draco crashed his lips upon hers. He kissed her savagely, and passionately, pulling back with reluctance only once she began to kiss back.

"Do you understand Granger?" Draco said breathing heavily.

Hermione nodded and flung herself back up at Draco, attacking his lips.

Draco smirked, with out actually smirking, at her enthusiasm. He loved how a single kiss made her crazy. It made him interested to know she had started feeling the same about him. He pulled back testing her.

"Ah-ah-ah, I think I'm owed an apology for you leaving me alone with out your touch to drive me insane, or your lips to cure my hunger of you," his voice became a bit distant and he traced his fingers along the side of her arm, "Merlin, it's been so long." Draco sighed. He leaned his head closer to hers, almost touching their lips together. "I want that apology before we…continue, Granger."

Hermione lifted herself up on her toes brushing her lips across Draco's.

"Then it's going to be along time before we continue."

"How long?" He whispered.

"Forever." She whispered back.

"I'd wait that long for you." He said quietly in all seriousness.

Hermione had no words that came to mind at this.

Draco's hand worked its way to cupping the side of her face. He pulled her gently to him, touching their lips together with a soft passion of an unknown feeling.

He slowly walked away after disconnecting their lips and pausing to stare intently into her eyes.

'Well, one thing's for sure, he does care.'

Fates plan was actually working, hopefully it would work completely, and in time. That was one thing there wasn't enough of: time.

-Next Day- 10 p.m. –End of Patrols-

Today had been torture for both Hermione and Draco. Draco was regretting his decision immediately for telling Hermione he would wait forever for her. One- it showed a sign of some feeling towards her. That was never good. There was suppose to be no feelings towards any mudbloods like her. Yet wasn't hate a feeling? And he knew the lust he felt for her was a feeling, but that wasn't allowed. And two- he didn't want to wait forever.

Draco cursed him self. Why would he say such a thing? That was completely stupid and very unlike him. What was happening to him? _Hermione_ _Granger_ was happening to him.

Draco turned around a punched the wall as hard as he could.

"Bloody hell!"

"That could've been the stupidest thing ever." A familiar voice that sent a shock through Draco's entire body said.

Draco turned around to face Hermione, his expression hid all his pain.

"Oh don't try to act so tough, that probably hurts horribly."

Draco grimaced at her precisness. Merlin did he hate this girl with a fiery passion. She was such a know it all, and a bloody teasing one at that. Well now she had to come to him, he would be strong and keep back from her until she apologized. It was really stupid, he knew it too. He didn't care if she apologized for the few days she didn't come to him, after all it's not like he cared about her. He just wanted to gain control, and when she came back to him on her knees apologizing then he would be happy.

But not until then.

"What do you want Granger?" Draco asked vehemently.

Hermione looked down, not wanting to make direct eye contact. She bit her lip and it slowly released from under her tooth, then her tongue slipped out and wiped across her bottom lip. Draco could feel some excitement in his lower regions. Merlin he could barely stand here any longer.

Hermione had been completely unaware of the effect she was having on Draco until something caught her wandering eyes. Her eyes drifted up his body with a tiny smirk.

Draco glared at her when she met his eyes.

Draco knew she had seen his arousal and that she was going to take advantage of the situation, but he had to have the upper hand. He slammed her hard against the wall, grinding up against her.

"I asked you a question Granger." Draco growled. Hermione almost closed her eyes with want. She loved it when he growled.

"You know what I want Malfoy." She whispered quietly, now closing her eyes as his knee spread her legs apart and pressed up a bit.

"No, I don't think I do. Why don't you tell me." He whispered also, nibbling on her ear.

"I want the same thing you do." Her eyes glanced down and back up.

Draco got the message, and of course he wanted the exact same thing. But, she hadn't done as he wanted.

"Well I told you how that could happen yesterday." Draco said pulling away from her and standing a foot away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine," Hermione sighed with annoyance. "I'm sorry."

"How sorry? You don't seem sorry to me."

"I'm very, very sorry."

"Show me _how_ sorry you are." His eyes flickered to a classroom door and back to her.

Hermione understood immediately and walked over to the door, opened it, peeked inside, and then beckoned to Draco with her index finger.

Draco smirked at her gesture and started walking towards her slowly. When he was just close enough she grabbed his tie and pulled him in the room colliding their lips together. They stumbled against a wall, the door slamming shut behind them. Draco grabbed Hermione holding her in between him and the wall.

They kissed each other passionately and feverishly. It had been so long for both of them.

Draco ripped off her clothes, discarding them with out a single thought. His hands traced Hermione's body, cupping her breast and tweaking her nipples. Hermione moaned in response. He laid her down on a desk, and removed his shit from over his head, his robe had been shed the moment Hermione had her hands on him.

Draco undid his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them off with haste. Hermione almost laughed at his speed.

Once his clothes were off he just stood there looking over her body, as she lied there looking over his. When Draco could no longer take the pain from not burying himself deep inside her he got up on the table and draped himself over her. He held himself up with his arms and looked down into her eyes as he placed himself at her entrance.

"Tell me one last thing." He requested, she looked at him strangely. "Never let it be this long again."

Hermione half smiled, "It's only been a few days."

Before she could say another word he drove into her heard and fast, earning a moan from Hermione.

She nodded her head, and breathlessly said, "Okay, never that long again."

Draco nodded in agreement and began to pump into her aggressively. Hermione scratched her nails along Draco's back, moaning with intense pleasure as he went harder and faster.

"Oh D-Malfoy." Hermione moaned, catching herself and hoping Draco wouldn't notice.

But Draco did notice, and he stopped immediately.

He looked at her for a moment, breathing heavily and wondering what to say.

"Don't catch yourself next time." He said after a long moment.

"What?" Hermione looked at him.

"You heard me. I don't want you catching yourself next time." He said still breathing heavily. He began once again, this time harder and faster than before going as deep as he could. Hermione cried out in sheer ecstasy.

"Draco! Oh Draco." She moaned. Draco groaned at the sound of her calling out his name. For some reason it aroused him even more than he already was. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She clawed his back and her toes curled as she experienced another orgasm.

"Oh Merlin, Draco!" Hermione screamed.

He loved how his name sounded when she screamed it in pure bliss. He came moments after she called out his name, and collapsed on top of her.

The both were gasping for air, lying there not saying a word.

Hermione looked down at Draco and pushed some of his sweaty hair out of his face. He looked directly into her eyes and saw something there that compelled him to move up and kiss her. So he did. He kissed her softly and sweetly, wanting to never forget her taste, her touch, the way she felt when entered her, or the way she called out his name.

It was that moment when he realized there was something more than lust that he felt for her, and it wasn't hate. He wasn't sure what it was, hell he didn't even want to know what it was, he just knew that it was there.

But, he wouldn't forget the moment she called out his actual name or the way it made him feel to hear _his name on her lips_.

**Okay, as happy I am that I got another chapter done, I'm incredibly sad that it took this long. I am so unbelievably sorry. Something pretty big happened to me a few weeks ago and I haven't had a computer since then, I've also been living a bunch of different places up until now, and I was finally able to type up the chapter. I know it wasn't very long, but hopefully you all liked it! Please tell me what you thought.**

**And thanks to all my reviewers so far! You guys mean so much to me. **

**On a happy note: My story has been nominated for the "He Had It Coming" Dramione awards under the category "Thin Line Between Love and Hate". So please go check it out, if you think it's good enough vote for it please! The website iswww.dramione. with out that periodat the end.I'm not sure when the deadline for voting is but I know it started today – 03/20/06. **

**Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read my story,**

**Sorry for the long wait and any spelling or grammer problems,**

**Please review and let me know what you think, **

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**


	10. He Called Her Amazing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters unless you don't see them in the books.

I just own the plot. So ©opyright on the plot ©.

He Called Her Amazing…

-Beginning Of The Week- Early Afternoon -

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger? Miss Granger, are you _sleeping_?" A squeaky voice asked from atop a pedestal at the front of the class room.

Hermione jutted upward.

"No Professor, I was merely picturing how to do the spell you're going over in my minds eye." Hermione lied quickly.

"But-but my dear Miss Granger, I wasn't going over any particular spell at this moment." Professor Flitwick looked at her strangely.

"Oh," Hermione said barely audible and flushed bright red.

"Unless of course, you went on reading ahead like I tell you not to, and merely thought that I was now going over it." Professor Flitwick, unknowingly, provided Hermione the perfect excuse, and all she had to do was agree with him; funny how that worked out.

"Well, yes that's exactly it. I'm so sorry Professor, I won't read ahead again. I'm just so eager to learn…" Hermione trailed off with a shy smile.

"It's alright Miss Granger." Professor Flitwick carried on with his lesson.

Hermione heard Draco in the back of the class room mimicking her and Professor Flitwick's conversation. She turned around to glare at Draco. He glared back, and when everyone wasn't look smirked and added a wink into the mix. Hermione blushed and turned back around, trying to hide a smile. She loved his stupid little daring moves like that, winking at her during class, or brushing against her through the hallways when they could be seen at any moment. For some reason it excited her.

The bell finally rang signaling class was over and Hermione decided to apologize to Professor Flitwick. She didn't want one of her favorite professors thinking she was a bad student.

Harry and Ron stopped next to her desk waiting for her to pack up her things.

"You go on; I'll catch up with you later. I just need to speak with Professor Flitwick about something." Hermione told them.

They nodded and left with out any protesting. Hermione turned around and spotted the professor heading towards the door.

"Professor Flitwick," Hermione got his attention before he left the class room.

"Oh, yes?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior today during class."

"Oh Miss Granger, you've nothing to worry about. You're a perfectly good student, but you're bound to have a slip up or two." He squeaked.

"Uh, thanks Professor." Hermione wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.

"Of course, Miss Granger. Is that all?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good, good. I'll see you next class."

Hermione nodded as Professor Flitwick left the classroom. Hermione packed up the rest of her things, paused for a moment, thinking to herself, and then left the classroom as well.

She was walking down the hall yawning, when a hand reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her inside a closet.

She laughed as she felt lips meet her collar bone and travel up. Hermione had felt Draco's body against hers so many times that there was no mistake that this was him, and it was just like him to go straight to her neck.

"Thanks for making fun of me today during class." Hermione said jokingly as she pushed Draco away.

"Aw, come on Granger. Don't get all angry over it. I need to keep up a reputation, other wise someone might think something's going on." Draco said running a hand through his hair.

"I know, I know. I was joking." Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's lack of humor.

"Right Granger," he huffed, "I'll never get your stupid sense of humor."

"And I for one don't expect you to." Hermione glared, straightened her clothes and turned to leave.

"Ha-ha, who's got the lack of humor now." Draco turned Hermione back around to face him, raising her arms above her and holding them in place.

Just as Hermione was about to protest how that wasn't remotely funny in any way Draco nipped at her lips.

"Merlin do I love making you angry." He whispered in ear, he grinded himself against her body, earning a moan from her.

"Screw you." Hermione said in heavy breaths as Draco's hand slid up her leg inside her robe, and underneath her school uniform skirt.

"Well I do believe that is what we both intend you to do." Draco smirked, and then kissed her passionately.

Hermione moaned through the kiss and pushed herself closer against Draco.

-Halfway into lunch- Great Hall-

Hermione came in, her cheeks still rosy from her previous shag in the closet, and her hair looked a bit more untamed than usual. Who would've thought shagging in a random closet would be the reason for Hermione Granger's frizzy appearance one day? Who would've thought that one day shagging in a random closet and Hermione Granger would ever be put together at all?

"Hermione, where have you been?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you've missed almost all of lunch." Ron informed her while shoving food in his mouth.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry." Hermione told them, but she didn't bother giving them an excuse to why it took so long.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with strange expressions.

"Are you alright? You look a bit," Harry looked for the right word, "disheveled."

Hermione feigned innocence.

"No, I'm quite alright." Hermione's cheeks began to tinge pink once more and she unconsciously ran a hand over her hair, smothering it down.

"If you say so Hermione," Harry said going back to his food.

Just at that moment Draco walked into the great hall with a grand entrance, a big smirk on his face. The entire golden trio turned to look at Draco as he walked to his table.

"What's with smirky mc smirky…jerk?" Ron tried to come up with some type of insult.

"Yeah that would've hurt him big time Ron." Hermione said sarcastically.

Ron sneered at Hermione.

"Oh bugger off." Ron turned away from Hermione to sulk.

"Don't be a big baby over it." Hermione said, finally taking a bite of her food.

The bell rang signaling classes. Hermione put her fork down disappointedly.

"Let's go to class."  
-Herbology for the Gryffindors- Fourth Period –

"Oh dear, Miss Granger, would you be a dear and run this note to Professor Snape for me?" Professor Sprout asked Hermione.

Hermione hesitated, not liking the idea of having to go near Professor Snape when not absolutely needed.

"Sure, Professor," Hermione put on a fake smile and took the note begrudgingly from her hands, and then headed down to the dungeons.

She walked quickly, wanting not to miss much in Herbology, and wanting to get this over with as quick as possible.

She got to the dungeons soon enough and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Snapes voice called.

Hermione opened the door cautiously.

"Erm, Professor Snape," Hermione began.

"Yes, what is it?" He snapped at seeing Hermione.

"I have a note from Professor Sprout." Hermione held up the note.

"Put it on the desk." He demanded. She complied and stood there nervously not knowing what else to do.

"Is that all?" He asked, whipping his greasy hair out of his face.

Hermione nodded.

"Then be on your way." He hissed. Hermione turned around and hurried through the door. She leaned up against the wall breathing heavily, happy that she got away with no abducted points.

She was about to be on her way back to class when she heard voices down the hall. Being the nosey thing she was she went to check it out. There down the other hall Draco Malfoy and his two cronies walking right behind him. Hermione decided to eavesdrop in on their conversation.

No one said anything again for the three minutes Hermione was following them, which made Hermione suspicious. She hoped that she was quiet enough as not to get caught, she had no idea what Draco might do if he found her; but if they didn't start talking soon they'd, or just Draco might, notice an extra set of footsteps walking.

Hermione held in a gasp as they stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway. She ducked quickly into a hiding place.

"Why'd we stop?" Crabbe asked in his oafish voice.

"Be quiet you nimrod, I thought I heard someone following us." Draco hissed.

Hermione blushed scarlet and decided that as soon as they start moving again she'd quit following and go back to Herbology.

"Keep walking I'm going to go back." Draco told them.

"Where should we go?" Goyle wanted to know.

"I don't know find somewhere, the Slytherin Common room for example. I'll meet you there in a while." Draco turned around and walked back down the hall.

'Pease let him pass me,' Hermione thought to herself, 'please let him pass me,' she repeated.

Sure enough he walked right by her, and the two goons kept walking forwards. Hermione gave it a few minutes before she decided to make sure the coast was clear and get back to class.

She followed in Draco's footsteps back passing several classrooms she was sure were unused at the moment. Suddenly someone snuck out of the classroom and pulled Hermione back in with them.

"Ah-ah-ah where do you think you're going?" Draco cornered her. "I think you have some explaining to do." He said with an eye brow raised.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Hermione said defiantly.

"Oh? Here, I'll help you out. Why were you following me?" He leaned in closer to her, stroking his fingertips along her arm and whispering in her ear, "hmm?"

"Oh fine, I was hoping to catch you alone." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Why?" Draco pulled back confused. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern. Hermione just looked at him strangely.

"I was hoping to catch you alone for some, well, _alone_ time." Hermione hinted.

"Oh I see. Well, don't want your efforts to go to waste now do we?" Draco smirked and then proceeded kissing her with haste.

Needless to say it was a little bit longer before Hermione finally got to class, explaining that the stairs wouldn't cooperate with her and it took her quiet some time until they finally let her leave in the right direction.

-Later on that Night- Slytherin Dungeons -

Draco was sitting on his bed in his dorm that he shared with some other Slytherin boys.

He was tossing a fake snitch up and down, not actually thinking about the path of the snitch. Thoughts of one girl ran through his head; thoughts of her body, her brown hair that he loved shoving his fingers into and holding her in place beneath him, and her smile, that beautiful smile that always lights up the room, or her eyes, oh those eyes…

Draco snapped out of it once he realized what he was doing.

'Stop it Draco. Why are you thinking things like this? You're only with her because of the fantastic lay that she is.' He sighed. 'But you felt something more a few weeks ago that one night, the night she first said your name.' He reminded himself. 'Remember how you felt that night?'

Draco groaned. It was shame that a mudblood was such an amazing lay, it only complicates things for him.

Draco put his head in his hands and breathed in deep.

Oh Merlin, his hands smelled just like her. He pulled his hands away with a groan and got up to go wash his hands.

He stopped before he got to the door due to the annoying tapping noise coming from the window.

Draco noted the family owl staring back at him and froze. He slowly walked over to the window, and opened it. The owl fluttered in, dropped the letter, and flew hurriedly back out.

Draco nervously opened the letter, afraid of what he'd read.

**Draco, **

**Meet me in the forbidden forest now.**

**Father.**

Draco closed his eyes. What could he possibly want now?

He grabbed his cloak and snuck out of the common room.

The walk to the forbidden forest was cold, windy, and apprehensive. Draco really had no interest in meeting his father out here now. He was actually hoping to catch Hermione on patrols for a late night rendezvous. Now that was shot, damn his father.

Or maybe it wasn't, maybe his father only wanted to say something he couldn't on paper, and then he'd have time to get back to Hermione.

Draco cursed himself for letting this girl control his thoughts.

He entered the forest silently, looking for any sign of his father. Draco heard a twig snap behind him and he whirled around whipping out his wand pointing it in the direction of the noise.

"Now, now son, you wouldn't want to harm your own father, especially on the night when he has a most special gift for you."

"Hello Father." Draco said glumly.

"Cheer up son; I have such a big honor to bestow upon you."

"What is it?" Draco asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Lucius smiled and whipped out his wand, casting an immobilizing spell on Draco.

Draco was unable to move.

"Father, what are you doing?" Draco asked nervously.

"Granting you the greatest honor ever given to a wizard during our time. The Dark Lord doesn't want to wait until your wedding to make you a follower. He'll wait to begin his plan then, but you shall make your loyalty known now." Lucius grinned evilly with out knowing this wasn't what his son wanted.

"No, Father, please." Draco begged. "Please Father; don't make me do this, not yet. Please Father, I'm not ready."

"Enough!" Lucius barked. "You'll join the Dark Lord on this night Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Draco looked into his fathers eyes and saw for the first time clearly something no child should ever see in the eyes of their parent. Or maybe it was the lack of something there that chilled Draco to the bone. There was no love in Lucius's eyes, none what so ever. Only hate and lust for power were there. Draco realized then that his father cared naught for him, only that he wished to turn his own flesh and blood into another mindless zombie working for a half breed, the very thing his father taught him to hate.

His father once told him that pure bloods were the most superior. And how does Lucius support his theory, by following a _half breed._ It was also that moment that Draco decided that no matter what, even if he was to be branded by this- this- this cult, he would not follow someone he did not believe was worth following; and it was all thanks to his father.

Plans raced through Draco's head. He wouldn't let this happen to him, but he had no choice. He must go through with it because of the spell, and if he backed out in front of the Dark Lord, he would surely be killed. No, he had to think of something. He could run after he got the Dark Mark. No, they'd find him. He could…bloody hell, what could he possibly do? His thoughts turned to Hermione. He couldn't tell her, no never. He could though, go to, and it killed him to think about this was his last option, but he could go to Dumbledore. Actually, that was the only thing he could do, and he'd be damned if he didn't go against his fathers wishes.

Fate smiled, though this was too early for this exact thing to be happening, it was all playing out into Fate's hands perfectly.

Lucius grabbed onto Draco and apparated them to a dark room, and he felt the spell his father had on him lift.

Draco shook in fear, not knowing what to expect, just that it wouldn't be good.

How could his father do this to him? How had he not known that his father didn't care for his well being? Draco grimaced at his stupidity. He just couldn't get over how his father had done this to him.

"Malfoy." A cold voice from the front of the room chilled Draco's body.

Draco felt a strange power forcing him to kneel. He fought it as much as he could but the power was just too strong, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"You dare defy me?" The voice asked. Draco didn't respond. He heard a hiss come from where the voice was, confirming Draco's suspicion that the voice was the Dark Lord.

"Out!" The Dark Lord Commanded.

No one moved.

"Did you fools not hear me? I said out!" The Dark Lord hissed.

There was a shuffle of feet and Draco could see robes billowing of those who had already been in here, but he himself could not move. Lucius grabbed Draco and tried to pull him up.

"Leave the boy Malfoy, we're going to have a little chat, he and I."

Draco felt his blood run cold, felt his father leave him to be tortured, murdered, what ever the Dark Lord wanted, and felt for the first time completely hopeless.

After all the Death Eaters were out of the room, and it was only Draco and the Dark Lord, Draco felt the power holding him down lift up.

Draco stood slowly, afraid of what might happen.

"I don't understand, Malfoy." The Dark Lord said quietly, with no emotion in his voice. "Do you not want to be powerful? Do you not want to rule the world?"

Draco was silent.

"Malfoy, I know the greed is somewhere in you. I know you want the power I can give you. Think Malfoy, you'll be the most powerful of all my Death Eaters. You'll be my second in command. Don't you want that?"

Again, Draco was silent.

"You won't be following me per say Draco, and as soon as I'm gone you'll be completely in charge of everywhere and everyone."

The Dark Lord hissed.

"Let me show you Draco, what you could have. You could have what you most desired." The Dark Lord whispered as Draco's mind began to drift against his will. "Don't fight it Draco, just look…"

Draco gave in and saw how his future could be.

He saw images of Hermione and himself together, laughing, talking, making love, but it didn't matter to him what he saw them doing; all that mattered was that they were together and happy. Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. They weren't supposed to end up together; Draco knew that, so seeing them together in his future bewildered him.

"I know you want her Draco. I won't force you to be with Parkinson if you want this one. And you can have this one, but only if you join me! With all the power I'll give you, you'll be ten times better than her little golden boys. Think about it Draco, she'll choose you over them, and then you can destroy them."

More images flashed through Draco's head all of them with him and Hermione, but this time they were of him destroying the golden trio and ending the war between the Dark side and the Light side; his side winning, of course.

"So you see Draco, it can all be yours. All of it, the world," The Dark Lord paused momentarily then added silkily, "_the girl_." He promised. "Join me Draco, and take what's rightfully yours!"

Draco stared off silently thinking about what he just saw, how happy he felt with all the power he held, with Hermione at his side.

Did he want that? Oh Merlin, yes he did, especially now that he's seen he could have it. Thoughts of when he first arrived here came back. He pushed them away thinking that soon enough he'd be powerful enough to take out his father. And, with all the power he'll have why should he go to Dumbledore, that stupid old fool would not be able to help him. He just needed to think about it.

"Join me Draco." The Dark Lord repeated.

Draco shook his head lightly, "I need," he paused with a sigh, "I need more time."

Obviously the Dark Lord figured he had Draco pretty much won, for he smiled and gave the boy his time.

"I'll send a messenger to you everyday for the next four days. I want your answer at the end of the week Draco."

-Next Day- Hogwarts –Dinner-

Hermione sat talking with her friends, not really paying attention to the conversation. Hermione hadn't seen Draco all day and he wasn't at class. 'You're not supposed to be worrying about him Hermione! He's not someone you should care about.' And that's when it hit her. She cared about the bloody bastard. Damn him and his amazing skills to please her, damn his stupid little smirk, and his stupid caresses, damn everything that made her have feelings toward him.

How did this happen to her? She had been so careful hadn't she? She thought she had, but then again one would she had even seen it coming if she had known it was to happen?

"Stupid prick," Hermione mumbled to herself.

"What was that Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing, sorry I need to go to the library, completely forgot about an assignment for Ancient Ruins." Hermione gathered her things and hurried out the door leaving the boys staring after her once again.

She pushed open the doors to leave the great hall, then turned around and shut them quietly. When she turned back around she came in contact with a tall, strong body and dropped her stuff.

"Oh sorry about that," She muttered as she bent down to pick up her stuff. When she stood back up she looked at the person she had run into and froze.

There stood Draco Malfoy, the man she just recently realized she cared about, but something was completely different about him, and she could tell by just looking in his eyes.

"Draco." Hermione whispered.

He stared back, a cold distant look in his eyes.

"Where-" she started in a whisper again but cleared her throat and said in a clear, level voice, "Where have you been?"

Again there were no words from him. She decided a new approach.

"I um, I missed you." Her voice got quieter with every syllable and she didn't dare meet his eyes. When he still said nothing she lifted her head to see him and noticed a tiny smirk on his face. This angered her, if he was just going to be a bloody bastard then fine let him be. She didn't need this.

"You're not even going to tell me where you've been?" She raised an eyebrow, this time looking directly into his eyes.

Silence.

Fine, she wasn't going to stand here and talk to a wall the entire day. She pushed past him, brushing against his shoulder shaking her head as she walked.

It was not even a minute after she had walked by him when she was grabbed from behind, forced through a closet door, and pressed up against a shelf in a completely black closet.

Her breath quickened, but relaxed when she felt Draco's body up against hers. His breath tickled her ear and her eyes shut at the feeling.

"It doesn't matter where I've been," he whispered, "only that I'm back, right?"

Hermione didn't respond.

"We promised we'd never wait longer than half a day to be together, remember?"

This time Hermione nodded.

"So why waste time with questions?" He then grabbed Hermione's head with his right hand and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately.

Hermione pushed off his robe and started unbuttoning his shirt while he pushed off her robe and worked on her shirt as well. Hermione ran her hands up Draco's chest and pushed his shirt off while he pulled off hers, then quickly unzipped her skirt and let it fall. He then placed both hands on the wall, one on either side of Hermione, as she fumbled with his pants. Finally she got them undone and pushed them down, then resumed kissing him. He pulled off her underwear, grabbed her legs, wrapped them around his waist and thrust into her hard and fast. Hermione moaned his name several times as she shoved her fingers through Draco's hair. Draco kissed his way down her neck and sucked at her collar bone.

Draco realized something while he was with her. He realized he could have this every day for the rest of his life, he could have her anywhere he pleased at any time, he could make her moan his name for the rest of her life. They could be happy together, all if he joined the Dark Lord. He couldn't tell her this though; oh no she'd go completely crazy on him.

Draco gave a final thrust, coming deep inside her. He looked at her, breathing heavily, and wiped a piece of hair of her face. It occurred to him then how much he actually wanted to be with her then. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and took in a deep breath.

"Merlin, Hermione, you're amazing." He whispered. Hermione's heart gave a flutter when he said her name.

"You just said my name." Hermione told him.

"I know." He whispered with a smirk, then he lifted his head and kissed her passionately.

Hermione smiled as Draco moved away and started getting dressed, only one thought crossing her mind: _He called her amazing._

**My dear, dear, faithful, and loyal, and completely amazing reviewers (yes I am sucking up can't you tell?) I am so incredibly sorry at how long it took to update. I wrote the chapter a few days ago and I decided it was not what I wanted and it wasn't good enough for you so I deleted four fifths of it and retyped something new. Hopefully you all liked this one. The first one I wrote moved things along way to quickly with the Dark Lord. This one's slower paced. Also, sorry about the not smutty enough scenes for those of you who wanted more smut. I just wasn't really in the mood to type up all that. Another thing, so sorry about the spelling and grammatical errors, I wanted this ready for you guys so bad that I didn't get to check over my work that much…:( sorry. Please forgive my lateness, and bad spelling. Also, please let me know what you thought of the chapter, I love hearing what you guys have to say about my story, whether its that you love the story or hate the story or just wish I'd update more often, please let me know. If you don't review that's fine, I can't force you, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Thanks again to all, especially all my reviewers (I love you all and I know not what I'd do if not for you guys!).**

**p.s. The website for the award I was nominated for didn't show up right last chapter, I'm going to retype it here if you want to go vote for me ( :D ) and if it still doesn't work just email me or message me and I'll give it to you. Just add the http/ and the www. **

**dramione . tornpages . net**

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**


	11. Such A Stupid Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters unless you don't see them in the books.

I just own the plot. So ©opyright on the plot ©.

Such A Stupid Mistake…

-Two Days Later- Lunch –

"So Hermione, since we have the last half of the day off, would you like to come and watch us play quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Sure, I feel like I haven't spent that much time with you guys in a while." Hermione confessed.

"Yeah, I feel that way too. Hey, how about we blow off the quidditch idea, and just go hang out by the lake," Harry said, "just the three of us." He added.

Hermione smiled.

"I like that idea Harry." Hermione told him as Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and then after we're done hanging out we can go play quidditch!" Ron said as if it were a brilliant idea.

Hermione and Harry looked at Ron with a quizzical look then burst out laughing, their light hearted moods taking over.

"Alright, well I'm done with lunch so I'll go put my things back in the Gryffindor common," Hermione gathered her stuff and stood up, "so I'll meet you by the lake?" she finished as a question.

"We can go with you, we're finished." Harry said straitening up.

"'Ey!" Ron shouted, food sputtering every where.

"Oh, never mind." Harry said shrinking back down. "Yeah, we'll meet you by the lake." Ron nodded his confirm.

"Great, see you then." Hermione smiled and headed out of the great hall.

The walk to the common room was short and boring, and Hermione spent the whole time thinking about her two best friends.

She passed through the portrait and dropped their stuff on the table in the common room. It was nice how they felt they didn't need to put stuff in their rooms or anything, seeing as how Gryffindor was full of loyal people no one would bother messing with any of it.

"Hello Hermione." Ginny Weasley greeted from the stairs leading down from the girls' room.

"Hi there Ginny, how are you?" Hermione asked while setting her bag on the couch.  
"Oh I'm good, how are you?" Ginny asked politely.

"Great, I'm about to go hang out with Ron and Harry. I should probably go now, they're waiting for me at the lake, and we haven't spent as much time together lately as we used to." Hermione smiled guiltily.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but then upon seeing the look on Hermione's face closed it again and then simply said, "Oh." She smiled then, "Okay well I'll catch you later."

Hermione stared after Ginny a tad bit confused but put it to the back of her mind and headed to meet with Harry and Ron.

She was heading down a corridor when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and looked back. Seeing nothing there, Hermione continued on. Moments later she felt the presence again, this time she swung around spontaneously to try and catch whoever was following her. Again, no one was there, but this time when she turned around forwards her eyes met with a strong male chest. One she recognized better with _out_ a shirt on.

Hermione's eyes moved up the chest to meet the pair in front of her.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Hermione didn't miss the smirk on Draco's face when her eyes wandered up towards his.

Suddenly Hermione found herself pressed up against the wall, held in place by Draco's body, which was grinding against her ever so slightly.

"Mmm, Malfoy, I don't have time for this." Hermione gasped as she felt herself heat up at his touch.

"Bullocks, you have plenty of time for this." Draco laughed quietly in her ear. "Don't you remember we have the rest of the day off?" He nipped at her ear now.

Hermione's eyes closed as they felt his hand move from her hip up.

"Yes, but-but I'm spending that time with Ron and Harry." Hermione said her head rolling back as Draco's lips moved down her neck.

He stopped as soon as she finished her sentence.

"What?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Well, you see since I've been spending so much time with you," she half smiled and her eyes held a glint to them, "I've barely spent any with Ron and Harry, and we all felt like we needed to hang out with each other. So we decided to spend the afternoon together." Hermione told him as if it weren't a big deal; which it wasn't to her, and she didn't think it should be to him either.

Draco's eyes narrowed a bit then he sighed.

"Granger," he went back to working on her neck, making sure to leave a mark so she, and everyone else, would know she was his, "wouldn't you much rather be with me?" he asked quietly, but he had a dangerous tint to his voice.

Hermione moaned while she grabbed his robe and held him to her.

"It doesn't matter what I'd rather be doing," she said, evading the question, "I've already promised Harry and Ron to spend the afternoon with them."

Draco backed away from her.

"So you're choosing them over me?" Draco asked his eyes narrowing again and his voice holding a hiss to it.

"What?" Hermione asked as if the question were ridiculous. "I'm not choosing them over you, it's just I've already made plans with them and I can't cancel now. There's still tonight Malfoy." Hermione told him in a way she would tell someone who was acting completely ludicrous.

Draco shook his head, his possessiveness getting the better of him.

"No, you are choosing them over me. What is it that makes wonder boy and weasel bee so great, huh?" Draco asked closing in on her once again.

"I am not choosing between you guys!" She screamed.

"They're just a pair of goody-two-shoe boys not man enough for you Granger, don't you see?" Draco asked, ignoring her out break.

Hermione stared at Draco.

"_What is wrong with you?_" She hissed. "They're my best friends! I will not cancel plans with them when I haven't really hung out with them in forever, for someone who I don't even know what to categorize him in." She glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Draco stopped his anger on their argument to focus on this new topic. Hermione raised an eyebrow with a perplexed look. "The whole 'categorize' thing. What do you mean?"

"Oh, that…"Hermione looked away. "I don't know what your title is for this relationship; you're not my boyfriend, you're not my friend, we're sleeping together but you're still my enemy, what is that called? Enemies with benefits? That just sounds so…" Hermione's eyes flickered to his and away again.

Draco was silent for a minute.

"Does this have to be categorized? Can't this just be what it is?"

"That's just it!" Hermione stressed. "What is this?" She sighed. "What are we doing Malfoy?"

The same old worries were being brought up once again.

"I don't know Granger," Draco slammed his against a wall, "Why do you have to complicate things like that?" He shouted. "Can't you just leave things _alone_, as they _are?_ Why must you do that?"

"You want me to leave things as they are? Fine," Hermione put her hands up in mock surrender, "I'm leaving this alone now. I have a _better_ place to be, with people who actually do care and don't mind my little imperfections that you can't handle; so sorry I'm not perfect enough for you Draco Malfoy!" Hermione walked past him and down the corridor.

Draco's heart sunk low in his chest as she walked away. Why did she always have to twist it so that she made him feel guilty? Maybe he was overreacting, but why did she have to choose those stupid Gryffindorks over him? No matter what they categorized it under, there was something between them, so shouldn't she want to be with him? But no, she had to further complicate things with this stupid fight…

"Malfoy," a voice behind him sang. Draco turned around in surprise to see a black cloaked figure.

Draco figured it was a messenger and growled. He quickly grabbed the death eater and shoved them into a room, locking the door behind him.

"Are you mad?" Draco hissed. "What would've happened if you'd been seen?" He growled.

"Forget all that Malfoy; you know why I'm here. Don't avoid the subject now; you know the Dark Lord wants to know if you have his answer." The voice said quietly and unrecognizable.

Draco looked off at nothing in particular thinking about Hermione and the fight they just had. If he accepted then maybe Hermione would be his forever, he wouldn't have to worry about stupid fights, or her walking away from him. With the power the Dark Lord could give him he could have Hermione for the rest of their lives. It scared him to think how badly he wanted that, but he gave up being realistic a long time ago. He knew he wasn't acting like himself, that it was this stupid mudblood that kept screwing up his mind, but he didn't care anymore. All he wanted was her. But-but a little part of him wanted to wait just a bit more just to see if he wouldn't have to use force with her. After all, she submitted to him willingly, and she had let him make her his.

"Not yet." Draco said. "I want to wait a bit longer."

The cloaked figure bowed his head down in response.

"You have one day Malfoy, one day and then you must make your decision. Let's hope it's the right one, you don't want to risk making the Dark Lord angry now do you?" The cloaked figure turned and left the room and Draco.

Draco leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh.

What was he going to do now?

-Down By The Lake-

"Hey Hermione!" Ron yelled as Hermione approached.

"Hi Ron." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Took you long enough." Harry said while Hermione walked up to them by the edge of the lake.

"Yeah well I had a slight delaying conversation with M-Ginny." Hermione said.

"Oh, did she say anything?" Harry looked hopeful.

"Just to, you know say 'hi!'" Hermione laughed nervously, not wanting to bring up any suspicions.

Harry nodded with a tinge of disappointment on his face. The look was gone in seconds though.

"Okay, so what are we going to do first?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at the water, then at Harry standing right on the edge and smirked.

"Well…" Hermione pushed Harry in who yelled in protest as he splashed into the water.

Hermione laughed harder than she had in a long time. Ron fell to the ground laughing as Harry emerged shaking his hair out of his face, water droplets flying everywhere.

Harry cleaned his glasses as he says, "That wasn't funny Hermione."

Hermione kept laughing not being able to apologize. She reached out a hand to help Harry out of the water, and predictably but then again so not predictably, Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water next to him.

Hermione came up with a deep breath of air and shivered.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

Meanwhile Ron lied laughing on the ground still. Harry looked at Hermione and Hermione looked back at him with a smirk.

"My wand!" Hermione yelled. That stopped Ron from laughing.

"What?" He said.

"Ron, oh Ron, I think I lost my wand. Harry look under the water please!" Hermione begged, trying to keep a smile off her face. Ron moved over to the edge looking down, laughter gone from his face.

Just as he peered over the edge Harry jumped up out of the water and grabbed Ron pulling him in there with them.

And so the rest of the day began…

-Way Later That Night-

Hermione was walking down the hall on her way back from the library.

True, the library is closed before curfew (which was about and hour or so ago) and true, no one should be out of bed now that it's past curfew except if they were a patrolling prefect (which she was not tonight). See, Hermione, so in love with books and everything about them, found a way to get into the library at what ever time she pleased.

Her time spent in the library was lengthy but still entertained her; she found a whole new section of books she hadn't seen once in all her years at Hogwarts.

Just as she was thinking about the last book she read she heard someone clear their throat at the end of the hallway, only about a yard away from her.

She looked up startled, thinking she might have been caught by a teacher. 'Oh rubbish! I knew I should've been more careful sneaking around!' She thought to herself.

When she looked up she felt a wave of relief wash over her, a wave of relief that really should've been, well, hate, or anger? Some kind of feeling like that.

For a second she almost smiled at him, almost ran over to him, almost kissed him with all the passion she held.

Almost.

Then she remembered their fight.

Ultimately making her stop in her tracks and just stare at him.

Draco opened his mouth to say something and so did Hermione.

They both closed their mouths to let the other speak.

"I-"

"Mal-"

They stopped again, this time with shy small smiles.

After Hermione didn't try to say anything again, Draco started to speak.

"Listen…" He trailed off.

Hermione shook her head, ran over to him, dropped all her things, grabbed his head with her hands and kissed him with all the zeal she had making up for their fight earlier.

The words left Draco's mind as soon as her lips met his, and his arms came to hold her against him as he savored the feel of her once again.

Once they were both completely lacking in breath they pulled back.

Neither had words to say at the moment as their eyes searched the others. Hermione smiled, leaned up on her tip toes, and kissed Draco softly and sweetly, leaving him dumbfounded as she picked up her books and walked past him to her common room.

Everything was okay now.

But Draco wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy. He smirked, turned around, caught her arm and swung her back to him claiming possession of her mouth as her books fell to the floor once more.

Hermione instantly responded making sure to hold him as close to her as possible, wanting the emptiness she felt after their fight to go away.

Some how, this kiss ended up being more than just a quick make up kiss. It ended up being so much more than either of them could understand.

Draco pulled back gasping at the passion he felt, at all the feelings that came through that one kiss. The power surge he got from it left him completely breathless and entirely overwhelmed.

"Hermione," he said, breathing heavily.

"It's okay; let's just forget about it alright?"

Draco looked at her and just nodded.

Hermione smiled and kissed him vehemently as he pulled her with him into a closet near by.

-Friday-Four Days After Draco's Meeting-End of Classes-

"So Hermione, what do you want to do tonight?" Harry asked her. Ron leaned in on the conversation, also wanting to know.

"Oh, I wasn't aware we were doing anything at all." Hermione said surprised as her eyebrows raised up.

"Well, yeah, it _is_ Friday night." Ron said.

"Okay, we could just hang out in the common room?" Hermione suggested.

Ron and Harry seemed satisfied at her answer.

"Great."

Hermione laughed. "Alright."

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of the weekend. Harry and Ron jumped out of their seats and ran to the door. Hermione smiled as she watched them leave, packing her stuff up slowly.

"Hermione!" Ron called. She looked up to see him leaning in the doorway as students passed him.

"Yes?" She asked playfully.

"We'll meet you in the common room." He told her with a nod and then headed off.

She smiled once again.

The professor had left already when Hermione finally had her stuff together. Just as she was walking out a hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her back in.

She turned to Draco's mischievous face. Hermione smiled in return.

Draco moaned as he bent his head down to her neck, holding him close to her.

"Tonight's Friday night, and we get to spend it all _together_." Draco smirked against her skin.

"Okay, but it'll have to be late." Hermione said as she ran her hands over his chest.

"What?" He backed up.

"I'm spending most of the night with Harry and Ron in the common room. But I can come meet you somewhere after that." She smiled hoping to make things right again.

Draco threw his head back and sighed heavily.

"Not again." He groaned through his teeth.

"Oh come on, I've been spending a lot of time with you lately, and it's just been these past two days that I've spent an afternoon/night with them." Hermione told him.

"But Granger, you-are-mine." He told her slowly making her shiver. "You're supposed to spend a lot of time with me." He growled.

"Oh Malfoy calm down, I already said I can spend the rest of the night with you." Hermione insisted.

"What ever Granger, just go okay? Go to your little boys." Draco surrendered and walked out of the class room.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called after him. He kept walking. She fell back against the wall, her head hitting it with a slight bang.

Hermione dejectedly headed back to her common room to meet Harry and Ron, thoughts of Draco plaguing her every step.

-In The Common Room- Late, Late, _Late_ At night –

"Alright, well I guess we should head off to bed." Hermione said after they had all calmed down from their latest laughing episode.

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "Alright, Ron let's go." Harry stood up, but got no response from Ron. "Ron," silence, "Ron, come on."

"Uh Harry…"Hermione started.

Harry looked at Ron who was sleeping soundly. He leaned over and slapped Ron on the top of his head.

"What?" Ron jumped up startled.

Harry shook his head and Hermione smiled.

"We're going to sleep now stupid."

Ron stood up, stretched and yawned.

"Night Hermione." Ron said, still in his yawn.

"Night Ron, Good night Harry." Hermione told them both, and then stood up herself.

She headed towards the girls dormitory while the boys headed towards, well, the boys dormitory.

Hermione waited until she heard the door shut signaling that Ron and Harry were now in their room to go back down stairs and head towards the library.

She was walking quietly and stealthily down a hall when she heard two voices in a near by room. This is Hermione Granger, people, the biggest know-it-all in well all of the wizarding world, or at least to our knowledge. So of course, she just has to know what's going on.

She crept up to the class room; thankfully the door had been slightly ajar. Her eyes widened when she realized the one voice that was speaking. What was he doing here? And in an unused classroom, with someone else, in the late hours of the night?

"Four days isn't enough time." Draco growled.

"Four days was all you got." The other unfamiliar voice argued.

Hermione felt relieved when she realized that the person Draco was with was not in fact a female; but her worries came back when she realized she had no idea what was going on and why Draco would have four days for something.

"You had best make your decision now, mate, 'fore I tell the Dark Lord you won't say anything."

Hermione's eyes widened and she almost gasped. She heard Draco groan.

"It's not that difficult, mate, you want the power?" The voice asked.

There was silence for a moment before Draco mumbled a quiet 'yes'.

"And you want all the glory?"

Again, there was silence before a second quiet 'yes'.

"And you sure as hell want the girl, right?"

That one required no thinking for Draco said 'yes,' loud and clear.

Hermione's brow furrowed now and her breathing picked up in a nervous action as she realized what might be going on.

"You really want that girl, eh?" The voice chuckled but didn't wait for a response. "Join us Draco, join the Dark Lord. You can have everything you want." Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to stop her gasp from being heard.

'Don't do it Malfoy. Don't do it! Please Draco don't do it!' Hermione pleaded silently. She knew though if she was to interrupt the Dark Lord would hear of it and…she shuddered to think of what might happen.

"The Dark Lord knows that you two have been having some recent, let's say, problems. If you join him Draco you can have the power to keep her. You want that don't you? To keep her forever."

"Yes." Draco said firmly.

Hermione gasped into her hand, as a few tears slid down her face while she sobbed softly and as she listened to what could be the destruction of her love, wait no not love, the destruction of, well someone she cared about.

"You'll join us then Draco?"

"I'll join." Draco submitted.

Hermione sank down against the wall.

"Good. There's no backing out now. You do back out and the Dark Lord with give you a punishment worse than death, a punishment befitting of a traitor."

"I understand." Draco said calmly.

"We'll see you Sunday then." The voice faded as it spoke.

Hermione sat there sobbing against the wall, not daring to make any noise.

'How could he have done this? How could he have done this to me? To himself?' Hermione thought.

She heard foot steps walk closer to the door and she got up to start running back to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco stepped out of the room just as she stood up though, not giving her a chance to run.

He realized by her tear streaked face that she had heard every word of his meeting.

"Hermione…" he breathed.

"No!" she shouted. "How could you? How could you do this Draco?" she shouted. "I can't believe I ever had any feelings for you at all! I can't believe I allowed myself to be someone like you! Death Eater scum!" She spat at him. He glared at her. Who gave her the right to say anything like that? Who gave her the right to choose what he did with his life?

"Shut up, you have no room to talk you filthy little mudblood." Draco said heatedly.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when she realized what he just said. Her face turned from angry and sad to one of immense hurt.

Draco's hear sunk. "How…you just…" she shook her head, more tears falling freely down her face.

Having no more words to speak to Draco at the moment she turned and fled to her common room.

"Hermione wait! Hermione!" Draco called after her, but she had already turned the corner.

Draco cursed himself. How could he have been as careless as this? Why did he have to call her that, he knew it made her upset. Now Hermione would never come back to him. The feeling he had in his chest cut up his insides, tearing him apart. He felt as if his world had just shattered.

How could he have made _such a stupid mistake_?

**Muahahaha so he joins! Haha don't worry everyone who doesn't want this to happen I'll twist it up some how :D Sorry it was so incredibly late : ( …I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm just so busy now and I'm really trying to get in enough time to do this story. Sooo it's finally coming to an end now. Just a few more chapters left. But there will probably be a sequel. sorry for spelling and grammatical errors**

**Okay one more announcement: I WON! Hahah I won the Dramione awards for 'Thin Line Between Love and Hate' along with the story 'Delightful Pain' by Queen of Serpents/ Queen Sabreen (who by the way is an amazing author, her story 'Temporary' was one of the first harrypotterfanfics I had ever read and 'Delightful Pain' is a great story too) So to win with her is an honor…But thank you so, so, sooo much to all who voted for me! If you want to go check it out it's under round 3 winners, and round 4 has just started so make sure to keep up with when the voting dates so you can make some nominee in that round just as happy as I was:D**

**Thanks to all my extremely loyal and amazing reviewers, incase you guys didn't see I broke 200 reviews with that last chapter! Really, thank you all so much, you make me want to keep writing! I just love reading all the reviews you guys give me, they really make me smile. **

**Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed and who've taken the time to read the story!**

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**


	12. Because I'm In Love With You

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters unless you don't see them in the books.

I just own the plot. So ©opyright on the plot ©.

Because I'm In Love With You…

-Next Day- Saturday –

Draco had been looking for Hermione all day. He knew she was probably in the Gryffindor common room, but there was no chance in hell that he would have ever gotten in there; so he was stuck wandering around the school, hoping that she would come out at least once and he could catch her then.

He had been contemplating the decision he made all day long and his anger at her for avoiding him got control of his thoughts and turned them against Fate's will and diluted the thoughts that told him he was wrong to join Voldemort.

'Maybe this is all the more reason why I should join the Dark Lord.' He told himself. And with that power he could have her. Now it seemed as if that was the only way to be with her.

How could he have been so stupid as to do this to her?

No…the real question was how could he have been so stupid as to let himself fall this deep for her? He was too good to have a thing with that…that girl who called herself a witch. Okay, yeah so she was the top in their class, but she was a mudblood. He knew that, he didn't forget. After all, hadn't he called her that last night, during their argument?

Their argument.

Thinking about that fight felt like a hand grabbed his stomach and twisted it as if to drain it like you would a wet dish rag.

What was he going to do? Knowing he hurt her was killing him, and that's what made him mad the most. The fact that he felt guilty for doing something he had always done. The fact that she could make him feel so guilty. But most importantly, the way he knew she was so much better than all that he was doing to her.

'No Draco, you can not think like that. She isn't worth all this trouble. She isn't worth making you feel all these things.' Draco shook his head. Why couldn't this just be simple? Nothing with her was ever simple.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a girl giggle and a guy laugh. The giggle sounded familiar. He headed over to see which of his fellow Slytherins were in the library. Draco stopped walking towards the noise when he saw bushy brown hair over a miniature book shelf in the direction of the laughter. That was not a Slytherin.

That was why it had sounded so familiar. It had belonged to no other than the girl he couldn't stop thinking of.

He crouched down and peaked over the edge where he saw Hermione and Ron standing there. They were talking quietly, yet every now and then their voices would rise up at something particularly funny.

Draco's insides burned with a jealous rage. Did she not feel sad by their fight? Was she over him that easy? It looked as if nothing had ever happened between her and Draco.

Draco was about to leave, anger about to spill over at his boiling point, but something stopped him. Just as Draco had made a move to leave, Ron had made a move to get closer to Hermione. Ron took a step closer so that his shoulder made an angle with Hermione's, as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Draco had flash backs to when he had done that for Hermione and just that simple gesture would bring this look into her eyes that was irresistible to Draco. A look that made him want to hold her closer and ravish her with all the passion in his body. On a deeper level though, it meant so much more to see her look at him like that.

An aching deep in his chest missed that feeling with her, it made him miss her.

How could he have done something to make her leave him?

He would've laughed at how bipolar his thoughts were at this time, but things were too serious now. He had to stop Ron from moving in on Hermione, had to stop Hermione from looking at Ron the way she was supposed to look at Draco.

"Well, well, well. Look at that, Weasley in a library? Didn't know you were smart enough to read, side-kick." Draco saw Hermione flinch at the 'side-kick', knowing that Ron hated that name.

Ron's face turned the color of his hair and he moved away from Hermione to face Draco, but Draco wasn't looking at Ron anymore. Hermione was staring Draco in the eye, her head shaking slightly, a silent plea to stop.

Draco's demeanor changed immediately. He wanted to go to her, take her in his arms and tell her he didn't mean any of it. He wanted her to know that he just wanted her, and that was what got him in this mess in the first place. This message sunk into Draco's head clearly for the first time. It really was her fault, it was all her fault for making him want to be with her and then leaving him for those two…baboons.

His bipolar thoughts started up again. How dare she look at him like he did something wrong? No, it was not him, and she had no right to make him feel so horrible.

"What _are_ you staring at, you stupid little know-it-all?" He snapped at her.

"If I was a know-it-all, then I couldn't possibly be stupid, you foul little creature." Hermione spat at him, her voice holding coldness to it that it hadn't since they first started their little relationship. He was startled by that, and it caught him off guard for a moment. "And you want to know what I'm staring at? Nothing, that's what I'm staring at, nothing worth thinking about, nothing worth talking to, nothing worth looking at, nothing worth wondering if maybe they realize what they've done," Ron turned to Hermione, his brow scrunched in confusion at exactly what she was going on about, "nothing worth spending time crying over, nothing worth all the trouble that I've been through, nothing worth this entire mess." She continued. "I'm staring at something that means absolutely nothing to me."

Draco's heart felt as if it was taken from his chest and thrown on the floor to break to pieces like glass.

Those little pieces of glass were broken further as she stepped on them on her way out of the library, leaving Draco speechless and well obviously heartbroken.

The only words going through Draco's head were, "_What have I done?_"

-The Hallway Outside Of The Library-

Ron caught up with Hermione, grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. He was about to yell at her to explain what the hell was going on but when he saw her tear streaked face the serious Ron took over and he was able to guess what had happened.

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He would have been screaming his head off that she had chosen to have a relationship of any kind with Draco rather than himself, but seeing the girl he loved hurt so badly all he could do was comfort her.

"Oh Hermione," that was all the words Ron could come up with. What was he to say to her? How could you? What have you done? What's going on? What happened? None of those seemed like the right choice to making her feel any bit better; and making her feel better seemed to be the only right action to take now.

"I'm so sorry Ronald." She sobbed into his chest. "I didn't think, well I thought, but I didn't count on…oh I was so stupid…oh Ron, what am I going to do?" she cried hard into his chest.

He stood there comforting her, stroking her hair and soothing her until she calmed down a bit.

When she pulled back Ron made sure to wipe away her tears with his thumbs, and then he looked at her with a small smile.

She looked up with hopeful eyes and repeated, "What am I going to do?"

-Back In Slytherin Dormitory-

Draco sat on his bed quickly trying to figure out what was going on with him. His thoughts roamed so quickly from one feeling to another. Something was off. His feelings were usually never this bipolar. But one thing he did know was that he needed to get back to Hermione, to explain, to do something to make things right. He didn't care what happened to him as long as he was with Hermione. How did he fall so hard and so fast for her? He just…he just wanted to be with her, he just wanted to look in her eyes and know she felt the same. His heart usually fluttered when he saw a gorgeous girl, or someone he liked, but with Hermione his heart almost beat its way out of his chest.

He had to make it up to her. He just had to.

He turned to his trunk and pulled out his cloak and broomstick. Once he was dressed he cast a disillusion spell on him and headed out his window.

-Gryffindor Common Room- Secluded Corner by the Window – Late At Night -

"So, you two…for a while now?" Ron struggled to get out. Hermione nodded, not able to meet his eyes. "Right under mine and Harry's noses too." He shook his head.

"No, Ron you can't think of it like that. I didn't know how you would react. I thought you would yell and scream and hate me forever." Hermione started trying to convince him. "Please Ron, I just, I didn't want you to hate me." Her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't dare let them spill over.

"Hermione, how could you think that? I would never hate you, I lo-" Ron stopped in mid sentence. The way her eyes widened in understanding told him that it was too late to play the sentence on as just friends.

His secret was out. And this was not how he wanted it to happen.

"You…you what?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Ron shook his head again.

"Ron, no…are you serious?" Hermione scooted closer to Ron, her eyes wide as if she were concerned.

Ron looked away. "I didn't want you to find out this way. I swear, I wasn't even going to tell you after…what just happened, after what I just found out." Ron looked back in her eyes.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione brought her hand to Ron's face and stroking the side of his cheek. Hermione leaned in closer to Ron, her eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, he slowly leaned in towards her, yet more hesitantly than Hermione.

Hermione slowly brought their faces together, caressing his lips with hers. Memories of Draco flashed through Hermione's head. Hermione moaned, thinking of her lover, forgetting all who it was who she was kissing.

A face watched in horror and despair through the window as the two finished their kiss.

Hermione and Ron slowly broke apart. They pulled back with in an inch of each other, their eyes opening slowly. When Hermione's eyes met with Ron's and she realized that she was looking into his green eyes instead of Draco's blue ones she pushed back away and stood, her hand flying to her gasping mouth.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no." Hermione shook her head. "Ron, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

Ron stood up and backed away from Hermione. "No, it's…I shouldn't have… I knew, I know…I have to go." Ron turned from Hermione and walked to the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory.

"No!" Hermione hurried towards Ron. "No, Ron, please don't leave like this, I didn't mean to… to do that. It just kind of happened…and well…oh Ron I'm just so confused!" Hermione clutched onto his chest, burying her face into his clothes.

Ron stood awkwardly with Hermione for a moment before wrapping his arms around her once again. He patted her hair, holding her to him, wanting to rid her of her tears forever, but knowing that he couldn't protect her like that.

"Ron, you can't tell Harry." Hermione pulled back a bit to look at Ron, her eyes wide with a newfound fear. "Please Ron!"

"Hermione," Ron shook his head.

"No, no, Ron please, I'll – I'll tell him, okay? I just…I need time." Hermione pleaded.

Ron looked down seriously at Hermione. "If you don't tell him soon, I will." Ron pulled away from her embrace.

Hermione watched as he walked to the stairs, pausing as his foot rested on the first stair. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes wandering around the room.

Ron turned a bit towards Hermione before leaving the room to say as if to say something. When no words came out of his mouth, he turned back and walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Hermione turned away from stairs, now only covered by Ron's disappearing shadow. She rubbed her hand up her face, and tousled her hair at the roots.

A feeling tickled up Hermione's spine, a feeling she got when she was with Draco.

Why was she getting this feeling now, after she just kissed Ron…

She just kissed Ron. She just kissed Ron. She, Hermione Granger, had just kissed Ronald Weasley her best friend who happened to be in love with her, and the only thing she could think of was Draco.

Truthfully, Hermione had dreamed of this moment for a very long time. She had had many thoughts, dreams, fantasies of Ron kissing her and telling her he was in love with her. Then after they were to kiss everything would be put into place.

But this was different, this was oh so different. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Oh no, oh no, no, no, she cheated on Draco. Or well, sort of. Oh goodness. Things have just gotten so confusing now with everything that's happened...she looked up on sudden impulse, onlyto see Draco's heartbroken face looking back.

Hermione shrieked seeing the sudden glow of his face surrounded by darkness. His eye's winced in an emotional pain saying, "How could you have done this to me?" Hermione knew that pain, she recognized it the moment she found out he was joining the Death Eaters.

But the only thing Hermione was really thinking about was "Oh Merlin, he saw…" Draco looked away from her, shaking his head lightly and maneuvering his broom to head away.

Hermione's mind searched quick for a plan to stop him. She could run to the girl's dormitory and scream for him to stop. No, that's in the other direction! 'Quick Hermione,' Hermione thought to herself. There was a balcony down the hall that would be close and no one should be out at this time. Perfect!

Hermione dashed out of the common room, slamming the portrait of the Fat Lady open, and running as fast as she could to the balcony. She couldn't let Draco go off not letting her explain. She needed to talk to him, and she'd be damned if she didn't make that happen tonight. Hermione's legs carried her fast and swift through the hallway, passing blurry portraits, her mass of hair blowing behind her as if she were in some horror movie trying to escape the evil villain.

She slammed into the glass balcony doors and after a moment of struggling with them, they finally gave way. She saw Draco's figure on the broom not so far off that he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed. "MALFOY!" She used all the breath she possessed. Still he ignored her. "Draco!" She screamed as if her life was on the line, the outcome only to be determined if he answered her or not.

He stopped.

'Oh, good, this is good Hermione, keep it going,' She told her self.

"Draco, please…." She begged him with those two words.

His broom turned around and he came zooming back to her, stopping an inch from the balcony, his face hard as stone.

"You…" He breathed, "have no right, to you use my name."

Hermione's heart felt as if it were being squeezed.

"Malfoy, please, let me just explain…" He moved closer to her as she spoke.

"Oh, what? Are you going to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like?" He landed on the balcony in front of her, making her back up. 'Cause that's a lie Granger, and you know it!" He seethed.

"No, I know…Please, I didn't…I can't take this anymore!" Hermione screamed at him.

"Can't take what Granger? Cheating on me?" He sneered at her. He threw the broom to the ground.

"No! I didn't mean to…" She stopped before she got off subject. "No, I can't take this anymore. This," she waved her hand's between them, "you and me." Her eyes filled with tears.

No, no this wasn't right, oh no, what was she doing? She didn't want to stop things between them.

Draco's entire body felt weak at what she was saying. He knew he couldn't stop her, and if he couldn't stop her from putting him down then hell, he was going to take her with him.

"There is no you and me Granger!" He shouted at her. "There never has been! All those times you asked me what it was, I said nothing for a reason you stupid mudblood!"

He couldn't believe how mean he was being, but then again, he had been this way towards her before. So why, dear Merlin, oh why was it killing him to do so now?

He looked in Hermione's eyes and saw the tears threatening to spill from them. On sudden impulse he moved towards her, his hand partly raised to caress her cheek. He stopped what he was doing when she flinched back from him.

"I can't believe I ever gave myself to such a cold, heartless fiend like you!" Hermione screamed. She backed away from him more.

"Oh trust me, it wasn't much of a gift." He spoke too soon. Draco's masked slipped for a minute as he realized what exactly he said. He hadn't meant that and he knew it, but she didn't.

Her eyes widened full of those stupid tears that now spilled over, leading hot trails down her cheek burning into her skin.

"Hermione," he reached for her.

"No!" She shouted, her voice breaking, full of emotion. "No, I can't…I need to get away from you."

Draco felt as if he could pass out at any given moment due to the pain her words were causing him. If he was making her feel this way too then he would curse himself for all eternity. This pain, these feelings, these emotions were horrifying him. How could one girl make him go through all this?

"I was so wrong…oh, so wrong." She laughed a cold, bitter laugh as she reached for the handle behind her. "I thought…I don't know why I thought that…" she looked off to the side now, not being able to bring her eyes to his, "I mean you're you…Death Eater scum, why _would_ you ever feel something at all besides hatred for me?" She shook her head, a sneer on her beautiful face.

Draco took the blow hard. "It's funny how I asked my self that everyday." His eyes widened in alarm realizing that that didn't come out as harsh to her as it was supposed to. She looked back at him startled. "What?"

He had best get this all out now. "You're so right with that one Granger. Why should I ever feel anything besides hate towards you? I shouldn't, hate is the only thing I should feel. But for some unknown reason hate is not the only thing I feel. It's one of many, hell it's the reason for all the others. I can't stop them either Granger, they swarm my head, whisper in my ear keeping me up all night, and they're all linked to you." He snarled.

Hermione's breathing increased. "I don't want them at all…take them back!" He ordered as his hand stuck out reaching for something. Hermione realized what it was as the broom flew into his hand with a smack.

She looked back into his eyes searching for something, anything, just to give her hope that this whole fight was just mixed emotions coming out. When her hand wiped up to her cheek to brush the scalding tears away she found it. The mask he was having such a hard time keeping up slipped once more showing a glimpse that he felt remorseful of causing those tears.

He opened his mouth to say more, but closed it again with the shake of his head. Draco turned from her and mounted the broom. Hermione's breath came quickly now as she saw that he was going to leave.

Draco bounced up, hovering in the air and moved slightly forward.

"No! Wait!" Hermione reached after him, grabbing the edge of his sleeve as she flung herself into the balcony railing, holding tight to keep from falling over. The sleeve slipped through her hand. "Draco wait." She begged quietly as she looked back into his eyes.

"Give me a good reason why I should." He looked at her with cold disappointment.

She looked at him deep in his eyes and saw flash backs of them before…

_The two had been staring daggers at each other all through out the week, the heat, the revulsion, all the hate has been building up. Anyone walking by wouldn't even notice the glares thrown between the two though, it wasn't like this was a rare occasion. On the contrary, this was the most common occurrence noticed to this generation of Hogwarts. But if anyone had actually taken the time to notice, there was more to these glares than just usual hatred. There was heat, a passionate lust, unknown even to them…_

_Her heartbeat quickened as he looked up and met her eyes. His eyes tapered a bit at her stare, but slowly softened. For minutes neither of them moved. They just sat there, staring at the other…_

_Draco pushed himself to her, so their bodies were against one another. Hermione's breathing increased rapidly at the fact that she was this close to him. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes that had clouded over with lust. She let her eyes wander down his face to his lips, partially opened…_

_Their lips met again hungrily the instant nothing was between them. Both were being driven crazy with wanting, and not being able to get the clothes off the other quick enough. Draco unbuttoned her white blouse to reveal her white bra. He removed his mouth from hers to travel kisses down her neck. He stopped right at the end of her neck just above her collar bone and nipped at it lightly, causing Hermione to close her eyes and moan. He sucked there for a minute making sure to leave his mark. Draco moved his kisses down still to the valley between her breast. Hermione moaned and arched her back towards him. It was then that Hermione felt his arousal…_

_Draco leaned up from his broom, caught the back of her head in his hand and pulled her face down for a quick but breathtaking kiss…_

"_I don't know! I don't know okay?" He about shouted. "I can't bloody stop thinking about you!" He screamed getting closer. "We kissed only a few times," he emphasized the kiss, "but I still feel your lips." He whispered against her lips as he leaned his forehead against hers. Hermione was so shocked she didn't move. "We touched only a few times, but I still feel your skin." He traced his fingers along her arm, sending shivers along her body._

"_Granger, you're doing something horrible to me here." He leaned in and whispered against her ear. Hermione closed her eyes at the feeling of having his body against hers once again._

_She felt his hand slide up her thigh. Her body became heated at the contact, wanting more._

"_I hate this feeling you give me." He growled in her ear. "And I hate you. But Merlin, do I want you." His voice was low and husky._

_Hermione moaned, surprised at what just hearing his voice could do to her. She couldn't stand it any more, she wanted his lips against hers, she wanted his hands on her, his arms around her, she wanted to feel all him._

_She pulled his face to her lips kissing him passionately. He immediately kissed back_…

_She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart, letting him feel the abnormally fast beating through her chest._

"_That is how your touch makes me feel. That is how just a look from you makes me feel." Hermione said, her tone harsh. "It hurts so badly, Malfoy, to know that my enemy, the very person I have ever truly hated, is the only one to get this kind of reaction from me."_

_Draco finding nothing to say pulled her towards him, his one hand still on her heart, the other behind her neck. He kissed her passionately, making sure she knew all the hunger he felt for her was felt through that kiss…_

"_What are you going to do about it?"_

_Slap._

_The noise echoed through the halls. He glared at her, and in one swift movement he had her hands above her head and her back against the wall._

"_Don't ever slap me again." He whispered, his voice hard and low. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her chest was heaving against his._

_She struggled against his hold._

"_Let me go." She growled._

"_No, I think I like the feel of you writhing beneath me." He nipped her ear and she moaned lightly. He smirked._

"_Why Malfoy? Since when do you feel this way?" She asked, angered by that stupid smirk of his. "I'm a mudblood. Remember? You hate me, and I you." She said._

_He lowered his head, his smirk gone._

"_Why do you think I've gone this crazy?" He growled. "Merlin Granger! You don't know what you do to me." He pulled away from her and paced a bit, before turning back her way. "I know I hate you. I have to hate you, and if I didn't have to hate you I still would! But I can't help it Granger." He walked back to her, placing both hands on the wall, caging her in between the wall and his body…_

_She pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't long, it wasn't as passionate as ones before, but it was a kiss nevertheless…_

_"Did it ever occur to you, Granger, that if it happens every time we're around each other that maybe it just is supposed to happen?" He asked getting angry now_

"_It's not supposed to happen Malfoy!" Hermione stood up quickly; the seat she was sitting on flew back from the sudden movement._

"_Why? Why isn't it supposed to happen?"_

"_Because it's just not! Come on Malfoy! We're so different, we're from such different worlds, we just can't be together!"_

"_But we can Granger! Some how, some way, we can! We fit perfectly don't you see?" He said pulling her to him, showing her that they fit physically as well. Their bodies seemed to match perfectly against the other. "We're so opposite that we're the perfect match for the other. We complete each other Granger. Admit it."…_

_He trailed his kisses down her neck, marking her as his territory. It was about time he took what should be his. A hint of logic popped into his head at this moment and analyzed what he just thought. Did he really think that she should be his?_

"_Malfoy," she moaned._

_Yes, she should be his, and his only…_

"_Tell me Granger, I need to hear you say it." Draco said softly, his forehead against hers._

"_What do you want me to say?" Hermione asked panting heavily._

"_Tell me you're mine." He whispered looking at her. Her eyes flashed to his in alarm._

_Draco felt an ounce of fear that she would try and back out now. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head and shoved his body against her hard, not yet entering her._

"_Tell me," he growled._

"_I…I…I'm yours." She stuttered._

_Draco convinced himself even if she hadn't said it, she would still be his. He would be the one to have her, first, and last, and all the times in between._

_Draco placed himself in her entrance, about to thrust._

"_Again." He growled, once more._

"_I'm yours." She said more boldly._

"_Again."_

"_I'm yours!"_

_He thrust hard with a powerful surge into her, stopping inside when he heard her cry…_

_He kissed her a third time, hard, passionate, needy, and still amazing enough to make Hermione weak in the knees. "You're mine."…_

"_Oh give in already Granger." Draco shook his head. He moved in suddenly and kissed her fiercely. The brutality of the kiss took away all his until it just left him kissing her, and her kissing back…_

"_What are you doing Granger?" Draco asked, his voice quiet._

_Hermione pulled his face towards hers and gave him a mind-blowing kiss._

"_Giving in."…_

"_Must you keep bringing that up?" She also spoke through gritted teeth._

"_Yes! Because unlike you, miss perfect noble Gryffindor," he spat with distaste, "I can't forget a single moment." He spoke heatedly…_

_Hermione looked down at Draco and pushed some of his sweaty hair out of his face. He looked directly into her eyes and saw something there that compelled him to move up and kiss her. So he did. He kissed her softly and sweetly, wanting to never forget her taste, her touch, the way she felt when entered her, or the way she called out his name._

_It was that moment when he realized there was something more than lust that he felt for her, and it wasn't hate. He wasn't sure what it was, hell he didn't even want to know what it was, he just knew that it was there…_

"_Merlin, Hermione, you're amazing." He whispered. Hermione's heart gave a flutter when he said her name._

"_You just said my name." Hermione told him._

"_I know."…_

Those all felt so long ago but here she was now with him, and she had to convince him why he shouldn't just leave like that. She wished she could play all those memories back to him but she couldn't…

"Because…Because this can't be the end…of everything." He started to move away again looking forward now. She gripped at his robe sleeve once again pulling him back to face her as shequickly got out the words shehad needed to say for a very long time,"And, because-_because I'm in love with you_."

**Alright, I know…about two months…I am so sorry. I really am so sorry. Not only have I had a major MAJOR writers block but I've been really busy with school ending and all the exams and crap like that, but I know it's no excuse. Really I am so sorry, I know I hate it when authors take forever to updateand here I am taking forever to update, please forgive me. Well I hope you liked that chapter, personally it's one of my favorite so far. Sorry that I had so many of the flashbacks, I just kind of got a little too carried away with that. Please tell me if that was too much though, it wont hurt my feelings if you say it was. And after each ... was a different flash back incase someone didn't get that. Next chapter I promise more with the whole Draco and Hermione together. I had a whole different plan for the story but I got so many reviews on not to have Draco join that I was like ahh okay. So I rechanged my story for you guys :D feel special. Haha, and I think it'll turn out better this way. Don't worry, this story will be finished. Thanks to all my reviewers, really you guys mean so much to me, I don't know what else would keep me motivated to keep writing! I love all your feed back! Thanks you guys! And thanks to everyone who just reads even if you don't review, haha, it's okay, thanks for just reading…it still means a lot! -that's not sarcasm, please don't think it is-. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**P.S. does someone want to explain to me what the whole C2 things are for this website? That'd be a lot of help, thanks!**

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**


	13. Always

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters unless you don't see them in the books.

I just own the plot. So ©opyright on the plot ©.

Always…

-Picking Up From Last Chapter-

Hermione loosened her grip on his sleeve after a moment of him just staring at her.

Had he not heard her? Was he still waiting for her to say something? Why wasn't he doing anything?

Hermione's chest almost broke due to the intensity of her heart beat. What if… what if he didn't feel the same. 'Oh of course he doesn't feel the same dolt!' Hermione scolded herself. But did he have to just put her heart on the edge of suspicion, every moment of silence pushing it further until it just fell to its doom?

He whispered something that Hermione couldn't hear; whether or not it was because her thoughts were too loud, or her heart beat was too loud, or she was too busy trying to find out why he wasn't answering to notice he had answered, it didn't matter.

Hermione just looked at him, afraid to speak anymore than she already had.

He cleared his throat but never broke eye contact with her.

"Say it again." His voice was still hoarse.

Hermione breathing increased rapidly. _Again_? Put herself out on the line like that _again_? She took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you." She spoke clearly this time, her tears and hurried emotions not wavering her voice.

This time, before Hermione knew what was happening she was pushed back all the way to the doors and she had the familiar sensation of being kissed. Oh it had been so long. True, she had kissed Ron earlier, but it wasn't the same as this. This…this was…amazing.

The feeling of his lips against hers, his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her body heated Hermione in a way she hadn't felt for days now.

His hands now held the sides of her face as her hands gripped the sides of his cloak, keeping each other as close as possible.

They broke for only one reason and that was air. Air, something they needed to survive, something that if they were deprived of they would die; yet it felt just the same about their kisses.

They spoke no words as their hands rid the other of their clothing, and their lips met back together. Moans made their way up Hermione's throat as Draco's hands slid down her neck and cupped her breast, his hands squeezing and pinching her nipples through the fabric of her bra; which was now the only article of clothing left on her along with her panties.

Hermione worked the belt on Draco's pants, pushing them down as soon as they could go down. Once his pants were down and all he had on were boxers, Draco took the attention off him and unclasped Hermione's bra, took it off and flung it to the side. His mouth finally broke from hers as it kissed and sucked its way down her neck to her collar bone. Draco's hand moved from her breast and lowered its self to slip into her panties as Draco mouth moved to her breast. His hand caressed her underneath her underwear. His mouth sucked on her nipple, and his teeth nipped at it lightly. Hermione gasped and took several deep breaths when she felt his fingers plunge into her.

"Oh…oh Merlin…" Hermione moaned loudly, feeling pleased that some part of him was in her once again.

Suddenly it all stopped and Draco pulled back.

"Merlin, eh? Why would you be fantasizing about some old dead wizard when I'm here, actually doing all the pleasuring?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "I think, that if I'm going to be doing this for you then you should at least get the names right, okay?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his need to be somewhat funny at a time like this. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck.

"Shut up and kiss me already." Hermione pulled him to her, their lips meeting again.

Merlin, she loved that feeling. How did he give her such a heavenly feeling when they were together?

Her head flew back and she gasped as his fingers pushed back into her.

"Ohhhhh…" She let out a long throaty moan. "Oh, oh Draco!" she took in more deep breaths as his hand pumped in and out of her. "Malfoy…no." Her hand moved to his. It took him a minute to register what she said before he completely stopped.

"What?" He asked completely confused.

"No I need…I need you...I need _you_ in me…now." She was able to get out. She looked at him, his hair falling in his face and his pale chest shining in the moonlight. It was amazing to her how he could take her breath away.

Draco got the message and let her push down his boxers. He pressed his erection against her as he nipped on her bottom lip lightly. He pulled away and moved to her ear where he nibbled and whispered.

"Tell me," he breathed into her ear, "tell me that no one will ever give you this much pleasure. Promise me Hermione." He kissed underneath her ear on her jaw line.

"If you stick around I won't have to give anyone else that chance." She threw at him. Her nails clutched his back refusing to let him lean too far back.

"Touché Granger." He smiled slightly and thrusted his hips slightly against her. Hermione met his hips with hers and groaned.

Draco pulled back to the point where he could look into her eyes. He swept a piece of hair behind her ears and caressed the side of her face. Hermione's eyes closed at the sweet gesture.

"Will you…will you say what you said before again?" He asked with a slightly hopeful voice.

Hermione moved in to kiss him. When the kiss broke she kept her face close to his and whispered against his lips.

"I'm in love with you."

Draco moaned and spread her legs quickly. He thrust into her hard and swift. She threw her head back in ecstasy. His head found the crook of her neck as his arms supported him against the wall. One of Hermione's legs was up and wrapped around his waist and the other was opened to the side, giving Draco pretty good access.

He thrusted as fast as he could, making Hermione moan louder every other minute. Draco worked hard at making Hermione come before him, and he succeeded…many times.

"Oh Draco…oh!" Hermione collapsed in his arms, if he hadn't been supporting her she would have fallen in a heap on the ground.

Draco came at that moment, and collapsed with Hermione. They sunk to the floor of the balcony and rolled over so that Hermione was laying down and Draco was propped up on his elbow, staring down at Hermione.

They stared at each other for another moment, neither wanting to break the perfect silence they had. But when the silence became too long Hermione figured she should say something.

"I meant what I said you know." Hermione told him.

"What?" Draco looked at her confused.

"About you sticking around. I mean not that you're going anywhere, but well…" she trailed off.

Draco just looked at her.

"I just… I don't want this to end, despite what I said earlier about not being able to take it anymore." Hermione took in a deep breath and looked away. "I didn't mean any of it; well most of it." She bit her bottom lip. "I'm just trying to say I want you around, Draco, for a long time. I don't want someone else to touch me like you have, or to make me feel the way you have. I only want you Draco. I thought you'd get this much from me telling you I love you but, I don't know." Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in.

She looked back at Draco who was still just looking at her.

Merlin! Why did have to do that? Why couldn't he speak at the right moments instead of bringing a tortuous long silence about?

Maybe he wasn't going to say anything. Maybe he thought he didn't have to say anything. Maybe he didn't really care, maybe he just wanted to hear that she had fallen so completely hard for him and he could really care less. Maybe, maybe, maybe…

"If you don't feel the same fine, I get it." Hermione pushed herself up almost got to the position to stand when Draco had her back down on her back again, his body caging hers.

"I never said I didn't feel the same." He snarled.

"You never said you did either." Hermione snapped back.

He growled and kissed her with a strong force, wiping her mind blank for the moment.

She pushed him back when her thoughts returned.

"Don't just think you can…" She started but was cut off by him kissing her again. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself up against him, her legs spreading to wrap around his waist. She moaned into their kiss as she felt him thrust into her once again.

This time was a bit slower, but still made her breathless all the same.

She moaned as he parted his lips from hers to kiss down her neck. Their bodies moved rhythmically together as her arms stayed wrapped around him, holding him close.

"Draco…"she moaned, "Oh Draco…please Draco…" she found herself begging, "please, don't join them Draco." She felt tears fill her eyes. "Please stay with me. Please….oh Draco…" she moaned again. "Stay with me…"

Draco groaned as he moved his body, thrusting in and out.

He leaned his head down and whispered in her ear, "Always."

Hermione moaned at his voice, at his answer, as he made her climax. Draco collapsed on top of her moments later.

He lied in that position for a few moments before realizing he needed to get off of her. She was just so warm, and when he lifted his head from her chest he saw she was already asleep. Draco put his head back down on her chest, and whispered to her, not knowing if she could hear him or not.

"Granger…" His hand outlined her thigh, and along the side of her stomach resting on the side of her breast, right below his face. "Merlin Hermione, I love you." His whisper faded into the night.

Hermione's hand slowly traced up his back and came to rest on his hair, her fingers interweaving between the strands. A small content sigh was heard from her, and Draco closed his eyes, not caring what tomorrow would bring, only happy that he was here with her now.

-Next Morning- Sunrise –

The sun peeked through the railing on the balcony, blinding Draco through his eye lids. Draco opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust his sight. He wrapped his arm tighter around Hermione's waist as he realized they had switched positions; he was now on his back and Hermione was curled against his side, her legs tangled in his.

She felt his arm tighten and woke up, her eyes blinking also to adjust to the light. Her hand ran up his stomach and back down as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. Hermione yawned and stretched before turning to look back at Draco.

He looked at her for a few moments, just basking in her soft beauty.

"Morning." She said quietly.

He reached up to wrap his hand around the back of her neck, pulled her face towards his and kissed her slowly.

"Morning." He replied when the kiss was broken.

Hermione smiled softly and pulled her clothes towards her, then put them all back on.

Draco watched Hermione get dressed with a half smile on his lips.

She turned to him and saw he was watching her. She slapped him playfully on the chest as a smirk took over his face.

"Get dressed, it's morning, you don't want anyone to catch us like this." She told him as she threw him his clothes. He started pulling them on quietly as she talked. "It's really early, just sunrise, and I don't think anyone will be up yet. That should give us some time to get back to our dorms." She explained.

Draco nodded.

"We need to talk though later on today though Malfoy, so don't try to avoid me." She teased. He gave a small laugh.

"Alright Granger. When and where?" He asked her as he sauntered over to her.

"Um, library?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow and half her lips turned up. She laughed at the ridiculousness of that. "I know, library, but still, we need somewhere. Not many people will be there."

Draco reached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her up full against him. She bit her bottom lip with a smile.

"Alright, lunch time." He said. "I've got something to take care of before then." He smirked.

"Deal." She said with a smile as she leaned and kissed him.

The kiss was passionate and sweet as he pushed her up against the wall. Her hands trailed down his stomach and to his belt to undo all the work he had done by putting his clothes back on.

He broke away and rested his forehead against hers. "If we this keep up we'll never make it back before everyone else wakes up." His breath tickled her lips.

"Yes we will." She convinced him. His mouth connected with hers once more and Hermione continued on the work she was doing with his pants.

-A Bit Later- Slytherin Common Room-

Draco stood in front of the window looking out across the Hogwarts land holding an envelope. Draco's thoughts debated whether or not to send the information he held in this envelope to his father or not. If he did there would be no turning back. He'd be…well it'd be suicide. Then again, if not he would loose all reason for living.

It mixed his mind up to think how it all came down to this; to her being the only reason worth living. Now, all the glory, the power, the riches, all of that seemed like nothing compared to being with her.

He flicked his wand held in the other hand and summoned his owl. He contemplated as the owl flew from its nesting place to the window he was standing at.

He would go through with it. He would do it. This was it.

Draco opened the window as the owl flew up to it. He patted the owl and handed the letter to it. The owl took it in its beak and let a coo fly through it is half closed beak. Then the owl spread its wings and took flight, circling the common room before exiting and flying off.

Draco inhaled sharply. There was no time to waste, he had to meet with Hermione and then tell her everything, and then maybe, they'd have to go see Dumbledore.

-Library- Lunch Time –

Hermione sat in the corner of the library reading a book quietly, her eyes scanning across the pages as they sucked in all the information they could.

"Once a bookworm, always a bookworm; isn't that right Granger?" The voice Hermione had been longing to hear since that morning spoke from in front of her.

Hermione looked up to see a tall, confident to the point of cocky, yet still with the amazingly hot sex appeal Draco Malfoy; trademark smirk in place and everything.

"Malfoy." Hermione inclined her head.

"Granger." Draco did the same.

Hermione set her book off to the side and watched as Draco sat down in front of her.

"Well…" Hermione started after a few moments of silence.

"I owled my father this morning." Hermione looked up at Draco to see his eyes were cast down, full of a fear of some sort. That moment she also noticed his hands shaking and could see the afraid boy in Draco coming out. He did his best to hide it though, she'd give him that much.

"Oh? What did you say?" She asked, hoping she wasn't treading on dangerous territory.

"I…I…" he pulled out a ripped piece of parchment from inside his cape's jacket. "Read it." He mumbled as he pushed it toward her.

She looked at him with curious eyes asking why he had the letter he just said he sent to his father.

"It's a copy; I figured you'd want to see it." He rolled his eyes.

Hermione read through it all, her eyes widening with each line.

"Wow," She breathed. "So then, you won't go through with it."

"That is what the letter says, is it not?" Draco grumbled.

Hermione glared at him.

"What's the point if all you're going to do is sit around and sulk about it?" She snapped as she pushed the parchment back towards his and stood up.

She huffed and pulled her bag off the table, turning to leave. She stopped when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"No, Granger, please…" Draco whispered. "I didn't mean it like that." He released a shuddering sighed and let go of her arm.

Hermione looked at him, realizing he was on the verge of a terrifying break down.

"Hey…hey it's alright." She sat back down. "I just…" she trailed off not sure what to say.

"It's hard, Granger. I don't know how exactly Father will react, but I do know it wont be good at all. I wont be safe from the moment he opens that letter. When…" he took in a deep breath and Hermione reached for his hand. He jerked back as if afraid of her touch. Her eyes winced slightly at this apparent sign of rejection, but decided not to make a big deal about it seeing how much he needed her here; whether or not he would admit to it.

"Malfoy…"

"No, I need to tell you this. When the Dark Lord asked me to join, he gave me all these reasons to join him. He told me of all the great things I could have by joining him. He had plans for me Granger; plans you'd never even dream of him concocting. The only reason I even thought about joining though was because of you." Hermione looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why-"

"Don't interrupt me Granger." Draco took in a deep breath. "He knew. I don't know how…I certainly hadn't told anyone, and I'm assuming you didn't either. But somehow, he knew. He told me that if I joined him, I could have the power to make you stay with me for…well forever. And I wanted that. I wanted that badly, and he could tell.

"I didn't say yes immediately though, because I thought, well I wanted to have the knowledge that I could make you stay with me by myself, with out any help from those powers." Hermione rolled her eyes at his conceitedness, yet it was kind of cute in a way. "He gave me four days to answer. But of course you would know that in those four days all this stuff happened between us. Every time you left me for one of them just made me burn with jealousy. I hated knowing that the time you could've been with me was spent on the two people I loathe the most. When I remembered how you told me you were mine it, it made me wonder why you were leaving me when you belonged to me. When I think mine, Granger, I think my possessions. You belonged to me, hell I still think you belong to me and you won't ever change that in my mind. That's how I was raised Granger.

"When you conflicted that, it made me angry and the Dark Lord sensed it. When he sent his minion after me he knew just what to say to make me want to choose that side. I kept pushing it back, kept thinking you'd come around. On the fourth day right after we had that fight I lost it. I wanted you, all of you to belong to me. I wanted you to want to be with me at all times, I wanted you to never want to leave me. The Death Eater told me that with the power the Dark Lord was willing to give me I could have you like that, or I could have you any way I wanted, I cracked. I said yes, but only because I wanted you.

"After I said yes, the Death Eater told me there was no backing out. That if I backed out now I'd be given the punishments befit a traitor. I still said yes, knowing all the consequences. Now here I am, I'm backing out. This is serious Granger, I…they're going to want me dead. The Dark Lord won't stop until I am; my father won't stop until I am." Draco put his head in his hands and sighed. He had never in his life been that open with someone.

Hermione looked down at the table thinking.

"We're going to see Dumbledore." She said suddenly.

Draco knew it was coming, but he still couldn't help be a bit hesitant.

Hermione stood up and waited for Draco.

"Granger, maybe it's not a good idea if we're found walking together." Draco said thoughtfully.

Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"Maybe, okay if I let you go by yourself will you promise me that you'll go?" Hermione asked him quietly.

"Granger, let me go by myself? What do you think I am, a little kid? I'm a big boy, I know what to do and I know when it's time to ask for help. I did just spill out everything to, didn't I?" Draco scoffed.

Hermione looked at him deadpan. "Fine, if you're going to get an attitude about it…"

Draco smirked and looked around. The library seemed to be deserted in this section and he made sure just in case. When there was no one to be found he grabbed Hermione to him and pulled a small chaste kiss.

"Find me when you're finished." Hermione said when the broke apart.

Draco nodded and pulled her in for another kiss, this one more passionate. His hands on her waist held her to him, as he drained her of all the air in her body. She pulled back gasping.

"Merlin, do I love you." She said in a small, breathless voice. He smirked and met their lips once more, but pulled back quickly.

"I'll find you later." Draco said, and then swept out of the library, his cape billowing behind him.

-Hours later- Library –

Hermione put down the book she had been reading earlier, now finished. Her arms stretched over her head as she yawned.

It was at the moment she stood to put her book away did an owl somehow find its way into the library and drop a letter in front of her.

Before Hermione could even get a good look at the owl it was gone.

"That was strange." She said out loud.

How did an owl get into the library? She looked down at the envelope to see her name written in Draco's handwriting.

All thoughts of the owl were gone as she reached for the peach envelope containing contents her know-it-all mind was greedy on reading.

She let the envelope slip to the floor as she read. It said simply:

_Granger, we must talk immediately. Meet me out by the Green Houses. _

Now? This late at night? He wanted her to meet him _outside_?

Hermione yawned again and stuffed the paper and envelope in her bag as she rushed out of the library.

It was not after hours so she couldn't have gotten in trouble for being out this late, therefore there was no need to sneak around.

As she walked to the Green Houses she wondered what Harry and Ron had been up to all day. She hadn't seen them once and instantly got a sick feeling in her stomach. She needed to talk to Harry before Ron did. The thought of Ron made Hermione cringe, only because she was so horrified that she had actually kissed him; him her best friend, and practically older brother.

Hermione finally reached the Green Houses and sighed.

"Alright Malfoy where are you?" She asked out loud.

She took a few steps forward before hearing leaves behind her crunch. By the time she turned around it was too late. Someone in a dark cape and hood had whispered a stupefying curse and silencing curse on Hermione. A few more words and Hermione's world went black.

-Meanwhile- Outside of Dumbledore's office -

An owl swooped by Draco and dropped a letter by his feet.

Draco stared curiously at the owl as it flew along the corridor.

How in the world did an owl get in the main building? What was it even doing here? Draco shook his head and concentrated on the letter on the floor.

It was an envelope with his name on it, written in Hermione's handwriting.

Oh, this was just like her. She was so rushing, and could never wait to find out new information. Hadn't he said he would find her later? He rolled his eyes at her impatience.

When he unfolded the letter it simply read:

_Malfoy, we must talk immediately. Meet me out by the Green Houses._

Draco stuffed the letter and envelope in his pocket and carried on outside. He walked slowly thinking about the meeting he had with Dumbledore.

How did that man have a way of knowing everything? It was something in the twinkle of his eye and Draco knew it. He was grateful though; as much as Dumbledore seemed to be a kook he made Draco feel safe.

Draco suddenly couldn't wait to find Hermione and tell her all about it. He almost slapped himself at that thought. He wouldn't rush, he would walk as slowly as he wanted until he got there, seeming to be of no hurry.

Which he wasn't. It was just Hermione. The girl he was madly in love with. And why? Why was he in love with her? Stupid cupid.

He reached the Green Houses at last. Where was she?

"Granger?" He called out quietly.

There was a noise behind him and he was caught with a stupefying curse, he fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious.

-Unknown place- Unknown time –

Draco came to only to find Hermione tied up by him. She was awake and struggling, glaring daggers at something in front of them. The gag around her mouth prevented her from yelling.

He noticed his hands were bound as well, but he seemed not to have a gag.

"Malfoy." A cold icy voice said from above them.

Hermione turned to look at Draco and started moving around frantically.

Draco looked towards the voice, seeing Voldemort standing right in front of him.

Voldemort 'tisk'ed him.

"Malfoy, I remember saying that I would punish you like a traitor if you dared to back out on me. And why would you back out on me? Because of her?" Voldemort turned to Hermione and kicked her in the stomach.

"Stop it." Draco said furiously.

"Oh, how cute, the boy is standing up for his mudblood lover." Voldemort hissed to his followers. They all laughed like good little mindless minions.

"Shut up." Draco snapped.

"No, dear boy, you shut up." Suddenly Draco's mouth was magically glued shut. "You should be punished. But I need you. You're the only one I think who has enough strength out of all these fools to carry on my plans. There for, I shall make a deal with you." Voldemort smiled cruelly.

"Join me, or she dies." Voldemort whipped out his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror as the wand stuck in her face.

Draco couldn't think…he didn't have to think. He wasn't about to let Hermione die.

"Alright, but she gets out free. You send her back to Hogwarts, no erased memory, no harm done to her. If I join you and at some point ever, find out she has been harmed by someone under your control I will ruin all your plans no matter how brain washed you have me. You need me? Than you do this and you've got me."

Voldemort chuckled a cold laugh.

"You, boy, are a handful, I'll tell you that. Yes, yes, you'll work out splendidly." Voldemort put his wand away with a disappointed sigh. "So, if I let her go free, 'no harm done' like you want, you join my followers, be a good loyal boy, marry that Parkinson girl, and do all I ask of you?"

"Yes, but there is to be no harm done to her, nothing, and you can't kill her either." Draco argued.

"So, you'll do all I ask of you, if I do this for you?" Voldemort asked once again, making Draco annoyed.

"Yes, all that you ask, as long as it doesn't harm her in anyway." Draco got through the loop hole.

"Fine, she goes free." Voldemort waved his hands at her binds and two Death Eaters grabbed at her.

They hauled her to her feet and gripped onto her arms.

"Voldemort," the Death Eaters gasped at Draco's boldness to use the Dark Lords name, "you make sure she does not get hurt in any way. Remember, I said she goes free back to Hogwarts, no erased memory and no harm done." Draco glared at the Dark Lord. "If I find out she's harmed I wont hesitate to do break my end of the deal." He repeated.

"You dare give me orders boy?" Voldemort hissed.

"Might as well get used to it now, son." Draco snapped at Voldemort. Hermione stared at the two feeling very confused. Son?

Voldemort's laugh was void of any feeling.

"You wont give me orders for long, when that time comes." He turned to his Death Eaters, "take her back, you heard the boy, no harm is to be done to her."

"Sir," one of the Death Eaters started, "you want us to take orders from him?" The Death Eater spat out.

"When I'm gone for those nine months and for the first few years I'm to be reborn you will take his orders, so as he so _cleverly,_" he said with distaste," said earlier, might as well get used to it."

"You had better keep your end of the deal Voldemort." Draco fought to secure Hermione's future.

Hermione almost broke down into tears out how amazing Draco was. She wanted to tell him all the things that drove her crazy about him, she wanted him to know why it was that she loved him, and she'd never get that chance now.

The Death Eater nodded and took Hermione's arm again.

"Hurry back now boys," Voldemort told them as he turned back to Draco who he had now freed of the binds and was standing up, "don't want to miss the initiation of your future leader."

"What?" Hermione screamed as they started dragging her. "No! No Malfoy don't go through with it. Don't do it Malfoy!" The Death Eaters carried her to past Draco.

Hermione struggled against the two Death Eaters holding on to her, her hand stretched out to Draco's hand which was stretched out also; their fingertips barely meeting.

"Draco!" She screamed. He was just standing there holding onto her hand, not able to move. He looked at her with sad eyes. "Don't Draco! Please!" Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't let him ruin his future just for her. Not after everything. She would rather die than let him do this to himself.

"You promised me!" She shouted at him as their fingers were pulled apart. She kept struggling. "You promise me!" She screamed again over her shoulder.

She finally slipped from underneath the Death Eaters hold and ran towards Draco. He caught her in a tight pressed hug murmuring his apologies in her ear.

"You promised…"she said lightly this time as she sobbed into him. She heard the Death Eaters approaching and Voldemort hiss in the background to take her away. "Don't Draco." She begged in his ear. "Don't please! You promised! Stay with me." She brought back what had gone on between them earlier.

Just as the two Death Eaters took hold of her Draco whispered his answer in her ear. She stared in a horrified despair watching him as the Death Eaters took her way. His words still rang clearly in her mind; she could still hear his apologetic voice as he spoke to her.

"_Always_."

**Ohhh, heart wrenching isn't it. Poor Draco having to join Voldemort to save Hermione. Here I use my malicious grin. I promise though I'll make it all good, happy endings for all, or will it be? Dun dun dun...So tell me what you thought. Happy the update was so super duper quick? I hope so. I've taken the past two nights to stay up until just about three in the morning to work on this. I was surprised how easily it all came out though. What did you think of the ending? That was my favorite part I think, haha. Sorry if it wasn't that great, I didn't want to take too much time to look over and redo it…I just wanted it out and done with hah, but I think it's pretty good. So I hope you all liked it, and I can't wait to see what you all thought of it. Leave me some feedback :D **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Ahh I seriously love you guys. You're all amazing :D **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**


	14. That Smile On His Lips

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters unless you don't see them in the books.

I just own the plot. So ©opyright on the plot ©.

That smile on his lips…

-Fate's back-

Fate sighed and sat back. It had tried so hard to see the exact way of the future, the fate of all those involved with this war, with this time frame, but it couldn't. Nothing could be seen, for there were limitless possibilities that could happen. So many things could go wrong. So many things had gone wrong now, but they had seemed to get past it to where they need to be. But now the time was here, and Fate just didn't know what it could do to win this.

-Just After the Hogwarts Boundary- Same Night –

Hermione's arms and writs felt bruised from the death grips by the Death Eaters. Ever slight movement made her wince in pain. The sun was peaking from behind the castle now. Students were probably waking up at this time.

"I'm on Hogwarts now," Hermione said through her teeth, "you can let me go." She tried jerking her arms in a way not to feel soreness.

Something caught her eye in the pocket of the Death Eater on her right. After a few seconds of staring at it she was jerked forward.

"You know, you can be a tad bit more careful." Hermione growled at them.

"Shut up." The one on her right hissed and pushed her in front of them, but not before Hermione's hand ran into the pocket and back out. She hid her new found treasure in her robes.

"Stupid mudblood." The other one said and then backhanded her.

Hermione fell to her knees at the force. She sucked in air as her hand went to her cheek.

The other Death Eater kicked her in the stomach, leaving her gasping for air.

"Your bloody master wont be too please to know you bruised me, after all he did say 'no harm is to be done'." She seethed at them.

They chuckled underneath their hoods.

"The Dark Lord won't do anything to us for harming a mudblood." One of them spat.

"Oh? What happens when your Dark Lord is gone and you're left to face Malfoy? He won't be as kind." Hermione told them as she stood and took small steps backwards.

"By the time the Dark Lord is gone, Malfoy will be shown the light. He'll have realized all the time he wasted running around with _you_," the other one spat, "was a waste of his time." He took a step towards her. "He'll have realized he should've never spent time with a mudblood." The Death Eater hissed.

Hermione faltered for a second. Could this be true? Would he really come to think everything they had was a waste of time? That being with her was one of the worst mistakes of his life?

The Death Eater saw her falter and reached out for her.

Hermione whipped out the wand she had stolen from the other Death Eater. She stunned him then turned her wand to the other and blocked a spell sent from that Death Eater. Finally Hermione stunned that one too. Once they were both taken care of she turned and ran up the hill leading to Hogwarts. She checked back over her shoulder a few times to make sure the spell had worn off them and they weren't following her. Thankfully, the spell hadn't worn off either by the time she reached the doors.

She pulled open the doors with great difficulty, her legs weak and almost dropping. She pulled all her strength up and ran through the hall. The clock chimed and she stopped dead in her tracks. That bell means its half way through breakfast. Dumbledore would be there.

She turned, as much as it pained her and ran again to the Great Hall. She pushed the doors opened with a heave and her legs gave out.

Hermione collapsed to her knees in front of almost the entire school, completely out of breath.

"Hermione!" She heard Ron and Harry scream at the same time.

She pushed her self up and made her legs run again. Hermione pushed herself passed Harry and Ron and ran to Dumbledore looking him directly in the eye.

He seemed to have gotten the idea and rested his hand on her shoulder, leading them out of the great hall with many to stare after.

-Meanwhile- Unknown Office –

"But, my lord…"

"Now, now, Bellatrix, do not fret. All will go well in time. The plan is perfect." Voldemort said to one of his most faithful followers.

"But, my lord," Bellatrix stressed again, "he will most surely find a way out and go to his mudblood," she spat. She looked away and back at him again. "You'll have given him all your power before the 'wedding'. Then before the wedding he'll kill you and leave. You'll be too defenseless with your loss of powers to stop him. He'll kill you my lord! And then he'll go and fuck that mudblood of his, and their carelessness will probably end up with a stupid half blooded baby!"

Voldemort glared at Bellatrix with a hiss, as she had forgotten that Voldemort was a half blood himself and would remain that way for always, but none the less he answered her.

"Exactly, Bellatrix, exactly."

-Dumbledore's office-

Hermione had just been seated across from Dumbledore in his office when the gargoyle started spinning outside the door.

"Ah, Miss Granger, it would appear we have guests." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Hermione!" Her name was called over and over while Harry and Ron banged on the door. "Let us in!"

Hermione bit her lip and looked between the door and the professor.

"It's up to you Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

She nodded.

"Let them in." Hermione sighed. Might as well tell them now too and get it over with.

Dumbledore inclined his head and the doors opened.

Harry and Ron immediately flocked to Hermione.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Was it you-know-who?"

"Hermione! Explain!" Harry demanded.

"I would if you gave me a bloody minute." Hermione snapped.

Harry and Ron stepped back, apologetic looks on their faces.

"Hermione," Ron started hesitantly, "does this have anything to do with, you know, Malfoy?" Ron spat his name.

Hermione stared at the floor.

"It does." He let realization sink in again. "I knew it! I knew he was a right bastard! I knew you had no business fooling around with him!" Ron shouted.

"What?" Harry stepped in now, outraged. "What the bloody hell is he talking about?" He asked in a eerily calm voice. "Did he just say you were fooling around with Malfoy?" Harry asked, the furiousness finally surfacing.

"Harry, please," Hermione started.

"No! I want to know what the hell he's talking about!" Hermione rolled her eyes. Hadn't that been her intention when she started speaking? "Now!" He all but roared.

"Now, now, Mr. Potter, I believe Miss Granger was just going to start on that. I think," he said this all very calmly, "the it's best now to let Miss Granger tell us this on her own accord. Let's not scare her away." He smiled kindly.

Hermione returned his smile. He was always so kind, how could anyone not look up to this wizard?

Harry fumed and smiled grimly, his lips pressed tight together, but said nothing more.

"Okay," Hermione took a deep breath in, "I guess I'll start from the beginning even though Harry's the only one who doesn't know the most of it; though I don't know where it all started." She leaned up against Dumbledore's desk.

"It was like, one moment we were spitting insults at each other, hating each other as we have since first year, then the next moment I was in his arms and he was kissing me." Harry winced his eyes and turned away from Hermione, who in turn made sure not to make eye contact as she confessed everything with heavily blushing cheeks.

She explained how their relationship rapidly sped up, despite all the arguments they continuously had. She told them how her feelings changed over that short period of time and she didn't realize it until it was all too late. She told them of how Voldemort offered Draco a place among his Death Eaters and how Draco only said yes at the last minute because he felt it was the only way to keep her.

"That still doesn't explain how it is you ended up like this." Harry said with his jaw clenched.

Hermione closed her eyes with another deep breath. Didn't he see how bad she felt about all this? Didn't he see she was truly sorry, but she couldn't help loving Draco? Why was he making this so hard for her? Hermione looked at him, not hiding the slight annoyance she felt, and looked away again.

"Well, two nights ago, after I had found out Malfoy was joining the Death Eaters, we ran into each other at the library, as you would remember Ron."

Harry turned to Ron, "You knew about all this?" His temper got the better of him.

Ron looked as if he were about to start trying to fix things up and explain when Hermione cut in.

"Please Harry, let me finish. You might not want to hear it, and Merlin knows I don't want to tell you some of these things, but it's important; and fine, don't listen to it, I had only planned on speaking Dumbledore in the first place."

"Oh, so you planned on telling my best friend and my professor all about your 'secret affair' but you decided to exclude this information from me?" Harry yelled outraged. "I thought we were friends Hermione!"

"We are Harry! Professor Dumbledore knew all about it already, I was just going to tell him everything else that happened. And dear Merlin, we are friends! You're my best friend and I swear I was going to tell you! I was, I just wanted the time to be right!"

"Why? Why couldn't you have told me sooner?" He yelled.

"Because look how you're reacting! I need support right now Harry! The love of my life is about to be turned into something far worse than we have ever imagined, and you're mad over some stupid petty thing of me not telling you something!" Hermione argued.

"Apparently, this isn't so stupid or petty! Else wise you wouldn't be as upset as you are now, and you wouldn't be treating this like it's the end of the world!"

"Why wont you just let me finish?" Hermione's eyes started to water. "If you want to be mad at me fine! Be mad at me! But at least wait until all this is over because right now I need your support as my best friend." The tears spilled over gently. "If I don't have you or Ron to help me through this I don't know if I can get through it at all." She sunk to her knees, sobs rocking her body.

Harry's heart melted and he felt ashamed that he put Hermione through this. He was just too mad at her for keeping something as big a deal like this from him. Alright, maybe he was over reacting, but she should've told him.

"You should've told me." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't want you to react this way." She complained.

"Hermione,"

"I know, I know."

Harry stepped back after that moments hug.

"Finish your story now." He told her in a much more calmer manner.

Hermione nodded.

"Where was I?"

"Library." Ron supplied.

"Right. So at the library we sort of had a fight. Malfoy and I, I mean. And afterwards Ron comforted me and I told him everything. He wanted me to tell you Harry, so don't be mad at him. He told me I had to tell you and I didn't he would." Hermione told him, trying to keep Ron out of the trouble she was in.

Harry threw Ron an appreciative glance.

"Well, while we were in the common room after I had told Ron everything, I was just all out of whack and my emotions were crazy but there's no excuse for – for what happened." Hermione looked at Ron for his approval to tell them what happened after that.

He gave her a slight nod and she continued on.

"I kissed Ron, and afterwards we sorted it all out, but Malfoy must've flown to the tower to talk to me and he saw me kiss Ron through the window." Hermione took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"After that I couldn't think of anything but making Malfoy understand that I meant nothing by that kiss." She could see Ron's eyes wince closed and she felt almost as horrible as she did the moment it happened. But still she kept going, "I raced to the next balcony I could find and thankfully he was only a bit ahead of it. I screamed out his name and only after I screamed Draco did he come back. We had a bit of a spat before he asked me why he shouldn't go." Hermione's eyes closed once again as she remembered, and a tear squeezed through her eye. "It was then I told him I loved him." A slight smile crossed her lips, but was gone as soon as it appeared. She wouldn't meet anyone's eyes when hers opened. "He came off his broom stick and we spent the night on that balcony." Hermione was careful not to tell them anything else that happened, and a slight blush reapplied its self to her cheeks at the thought of them guess what had happened.

"That day, you'd remember Professor, since Malfoy came to talk to you. I insisted I go with him, but he thought it'd be better if I didn't. Before that though he told me he owled his father." She pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. "This is a copy, I'm surprised I still have it." Hermione gave a bitter laugh. "He was so terrified of going through with this. After he had told the Dark Lord that he would be going along with those plans he backed out. He was supposed to be punished for doing that. Then he told me that the only reason he said yes to it all was to keep me. That somehow Voldemort - oh for heavens sake Ron - knew about us, even though neither of us told anyone. That was when Malfoy and I were arguing but not about the usual stuff. We argued about how I was leaving him for Harry and Ron but I told him that wasn't true. So Voldemort - Ronald please - took advantage of that and told Malfoy that he could have me with him forever if he chose all the power he could have. He caved the last day of the offer." She conveniently left out the part about how she was his, and that's why he figured she should belong to him.

"Back to that day," Hermione got back on track, "we decided he should go talk to you Professor. I waited in the library until dark when I was expecting to see him. Instead I got a letter from an owl. I should've known things were wrong then, I mean how on earth would an owl even get in the library in the first place? But I was so wrapped up in the thought of talking with Malfoy that I forgot all about that part, and I mean it was in his handwriting." She sighed. "It told me we needed to talk immediately.

"I hurried to the greenhouses where it said to meet him and I was attacked. This is where things get," she searched for the right words, "_interesting_. When I came to, Malfoy's body was laid next to mine, but he was still unconscious. There were Death Eaters everywhere. I was panicking, I thought for sure my life would end that night." Hermione closed her eyes and tried to control her hands from shaking at the fear she remembered from yesterday night.

"Malfoy finally woke and Voldemort - get over it already Ron - came over. He told Malfoy that he should be punished for being a traitor." Hermione's hands fisted themselves as she remembered everything. "Voldemort," she didn't even scold Ron this time, "threatened to kill me if Malfoy didn't join them. I was so scared, terrified even." Tears reformed in her eyes. "But for the strangest reason, I knew I didn't have to worry. I knew Draco would work it all out." The tears spilled and Hermione brought her hand to an eye and wiped the tears away. Harry and Ron didn't make a fuss that she went from calling him Malfoy to Draco when they saw the tears. "Draco made a deal with them. He would do anything they asked, if they let me go. If they just returned me to Hogwarts with not a scratch on my body, and they couldn't kill me." Hermione took in a shuddering breath.

"Voldemort agreed and set me free." She paused to wipe the tears from her eyes. The memory was so vivid, and reliving it now, so soon, hurt just as much.

"I was hauled back by two Death Eaters and I fought against them. I wasn't going to leave him there to go through all that. He had promised me that he wouldn't leave me. He promised he'd stay with me." Harry and Ron watched Hermione, their hearts aching for her. They had never seen her so upset, so hurt, and so hopeless.

"I fought my way free and ran back to him. He held me for a moment while I reminded him of his promise. I told him he promised to stay with me. I shouted for him not to do it." She sunk to her knees as the tears kept coming. "I'll always remember his last word to me then. I told him, 'stay with me,' and- and he said," she sobbed, "he said 'always.'" She cried into her hands.

Harry and Ron crouched down with her and rubbed her back. Ron handed her a tissue.

"I'm sorry for getting so emotional," she blew her nose on the tissue and wiped her eyes with another one.

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He told her calmly.

As her tears stopped coming so heavily, and her breathing went back to normal she looked up to Harry.

"You know, I thought out of you and Ron, you'd be the calmer one. I mean I figured Ron would've exploded at this news." Hermione confided.

"Yeah, well," Harry gave a half grin and a short laugh, "we never thought you'd bang Malfoy so there you go."

"Harry!" Hermione slapped his arm gently, and gave an awkward laugh.

The three then heard a throat clear and remembered they were still in Dumbledore's office. Hermione stood up and faced Dumbledore.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, Miss Granger. You did the right thing." He smiled kindly at her.

Hermione returned his smile with a small one of her own, but stopped smiling when her eyes slipped past Dumbledore's head. There behind him was a picture of a father and son.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted.

Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback.

"We weren't going anywhere Miss Granger." He told her nicely.

"I-I'm sorry. But there's something else. Oh how on Earth did I forget this? Okay, there's another thing. While I was there, while Draco and Voldemort were arguing Draco said something. Draco gave Voldemort orders on getting me back safely and Voldemort asked," she did her impression of Voldemort, "'you dare give me orders boy?' Then Draco said, 'might as well get used to it now, son.'" Hermione told them. She walked over to the book case and rested her arm on it. "I think, well I remember one time when Draco and I were talking he said that Voldemort had big plans for him; plans I wouldn't even dream to think of, or something like that." She looked at Dumbledore and back at the book cases, "And when Draco told Voldemort he should get used to the orders Voldemort didn't say anything except that Draco wouldn't give him orders for long when that time comes. I don't know what-" at this moment Fate decided to come back into the picture and help the girl out. A book on the book case slid out of place a bit and caught her attention.

She read the title out loud, "Wizard Reincarnation – Rebirth of the most powerful wizards of our time Book 1."

Hermione's eyebrow went up in understanding as she figured it all out.

"Oh," she extended the word. "Oh, oh, oh! I've got it! " She practically screamed. "I remember now that the Death Eaters questioned Voldemort. He told them they should take orders from Draco and they should get used to it because for those nine months and the first few years he's to be reborn they'd be taking orders from him." She rambled on. She looked at Dumbledore. "He – Voldemort's going to reincarnate himself. He's going to use Draco as the father and Pansy as the mother! Two purebloods." She thought she finally understood.

"No, no that can't be right." Harry said. "Didn't he promise you to Malfoy?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione's brain went ticking again.

"No, but that would be a pureblood and a muggle born." She said confused. "And he might not keep his promise Harry, the man is evil."

"Isn't that what he was originally though? A mix of a pureblood and muggle born?" Ron asked.

"He'll come back the same." Hermione said softly as realization hit her.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort will come back the same when he's reborn. The same as the first time, though through this birth he'll have the power he gave Draco mixed with Draco's and if what we're saying is right then…mine too." Hermione could understand that, she was powerful witch, the brightest of their year, surpassing Draco.

Draco.

"Draco won't stay there. After he gets the power he'll come back for me. I know it." Hermione said, her head shaking. "Voldemort had to have known that," she looked at Dumbledore, "right? He would've known Draco would kill him and escape with all the new power he got, right?"

"I do believe that is true. Voldemort wouldn't have ruled that possibility out." Dumbledore answered.

"No," she shook her head and looked Dumbledore dead in the eye. "In fact he was probably counting on it."

-Unknown Secret Chapel- Midnight –

Draco's mind scurried from thought to thought hurriedly as two Death Eaters dragged him to a secret chapel. Draco had no idea where any of the places in the Death Eater world was. Every place was a new place with these people.

_No, start thinking on how to escape_, he told himself. He looked around at all the Death Eaters, all that evil, all that power.

Power. That was it!

There were having the power ceremony first right? He'd have more power than all of the combined, including Voldemort. He could escape then.

Draco was brought to the alter in front of rows and rows of Death Eaters. He looked at all of them.

Soon he would be free. He'd take those powers and he'd get out. He'd leave and make sure Hermione was safe, then…well then he would plan something out with Dumbledore.

"On your knees, boy." The Death Eater he recognized as McNair spoke. He shoved Draco down to his knees and backed away.

The two Death Eaters that were previously holding him joined the rest of the Death Eaters in the pews.

Draco's father came forward, as the others were involved in their own conversations, anxious to get on with the ceremonies.

"You're making your mother and I very proud Draco. It was an honor when He came to us and told us of his plans for you. To know that our lord wanted our son to raise him when he was reborn was one of the most happiest moments of our lives." His voice lowered now. "You had better realize how great of a deal this is, boy. And after everything, he still chooses you. After you ran around with that mudblood!" Lucious spat, his voice still low. "He should've had you killed boy." Lucious walked away from Draco. Draco followed him with his eyes, glaring pitifully. Oh, how Draco couldn't wait to get his power and do justice on these people.

He noticed all the other Death Eaters all kneeling as Voldemort made his way to the alter where Draco was.

Everyone stood once Voldemort faced the crowd.

"Brothers, sisters," he called over the mass, "today is only the beginning for us! Today, I put one of your own in my place. I will give him my power and combined it with his. He shall rule as I have and once I have grown again I shall be stronger than ever! Then I will take my place back as your lord and together we will take over the world!" The Death Eaters cheered at this.

_For someone as powerful as he, he could've given a less cheesier speech_, Draco thought to himself, _something maybe a little more thought out or motivating_. Draco would've rolled his eyes, but he knew any wrong move in this place and he could still be killed or tortured for it.

Voldemort turned to Draco now.

He spoke quietly so that the Death Eaters couldn't hear what he was saying, "It's such a pity that you wouldn't join us on your own free will. I hope your opinion changes soon, with all the power you'll be getting." Voldemort said.

_Don't be too sure of that_, Draco thought for he dared not to give anything away of his plan on escaping. But as if reading his thoughts Voldemort smiled softly.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and a vile filled with a black glowing substance. Draco didn't know what it was, but he knew nothing good was going to come from it.

Draco closed his eyes, he wanted to know or remember nothing of this ceremony. His eyes shut tightly and he went over pictures of Hermione and him together. He saw them on the balcony, he saw them in unused classrooms, he saw them in closets, in hallways, and he saw their stolen kisses, their hidden smiles, their passionate caresses, their heated arguments. That was all he did for the entire ceremony.

As Voldemort shoved half that potion down his throat, he saw Hermione.

As Voldemort shouted out spells, he heard her voice.

As Voldemort sliced open both their hands and connected their wounds intermingling their blood, he felt her touch, her skin.

It was only until the very end did his mind forget about her. Voldemort hit him with a powerful spell, leaving Draco to fall forward and catch himself on his palms; his hand still sore from the cut, but his mind did not recognize the pain.

He heaved a few breaths and then pushed himself up. He felt better. He felt strong. He felt powerful.

Voldemort collapsed to his knees next to Draco breathing heavily. A few Death Eaters moved to go help him but Draco stopped them.

"Leave him!" He roared, his voice echoing the chapel.

The Death Eaters stopped immediately.

Draco turned to Voldemort who was raised on his knees.

"You fool." He hissed. "You just gave all your powers to me. You gave me your powers and your men. I control them now, and I'm not even on your side." Draco told him.

Voldemort looked up and had the decency to pretend to look shocked.

"For someone as evil and powerful as you, you were an idiot." Draco continued. "I could kill you now." He snarled. "Just so you know, I will not marry Pansy. So all those fertility potions mixed in with what ever the hell you were using to make it be you when she got pregnant all went to waste."

Pansy's outraged gasp was heard through out the chapel. Draco noticed her there for the first time. He saw she was in a pure white gown, though he didn't know why; Pansy was anything but pure. Her eyes glared at him.

Draco could understand though; as being a loyal follower of Voldemort, Pansy was living the dream to be marrying the substitute Dark Lord while raising the actual one.

He shook his head and looked back at Voldemort.

"Look at me Voldemort," he hissed and a chill went through the chapel at Voldemort's name. "I want you to look me in the eyes as I kill you, as I drain the life from your useless body. I want you to see how wrong you plan turned out to be." Draco told him, his voice calm and cold.

Draco's mind had been a complete wreck up until this point. He had only been thinking about her and then about nothing except the power and finally all the thoughts of Hermione, his new power, and getting out of here just jumbled in together. But now his mind was focused and set on one thing. Killing Voldemort.

Draco raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kadavra!"

Voldemort's eyes went blank as his body fell to the ground lying flat.

There's a certain smile people have when they know something you don't. When they're hiding something from you. When you don't know what's going on, but apparently everything went according to plan for them, that everything worked out their way. It's secretive. It's malicious. Draco was so intent on staring in Voldemorts eyes he never noticed Voldemort had fallen to the ground with _that smile on his lips_.

**So what did you guys think? Interesting enough for you? I had completely forgotten about Fate, but luckily I brought it back in time to still help :P Haha, has anyone noticed that Avada Kadavra sounds an awfully lot like Abra Kadabra? Hmm sounds close to me. Okay anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter! I love your feed backs… they're great! Humor me, take a few guesses as to what's going to happen next, I love when I get reviews like that! **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys! You're all amazingggg!**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**


	15. In The Arms Of Their Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters unless you don't see them in the books.

I just own the plot. So ©opyright on the plot ©.

In The Arms Of Their Enemy…

-The unknown chapel- A While After Midnight-

Draco looked around at all of the Death Eaters. The overwhelming feeling of power he got when he realized they were all in his control was, well overwhelming. He felt a surge of strength go through him. These Death Eaters, they were his to control now, all of them; the skull and snake burned into their forearms proved that, bound them to him for life.

He laughed viciously at them for a moment before glaring at them with disgust.

"Voldemort is gone." He stated the obvious. "I have no plan to bring him back either, I am your Dark Lord now." Draco spat. "Defy me, and you shall pay." He looked over them all.

They all bowed except for a few scattered in the back.

Draco raised a calm eyebrow at them in question.

"You're naught but a child! It was foolish to let you rule with out having someone to control you as the Dark Lord wanted." One of them yelled out.

"I shall not bow to you!" Another yelled.

"What's this?" Draco moved to the center of the alter. "But, it was your Dark Lord's wish that I did rule, that you all followed me until he was born again and brought up to the proper age. You defying me are really defying him." He spoke carefully.

"No!" A third one shot at him. "It would be defiance if you had your intentions to bring the Dark Lord back!"

"Shut up you fools! He is our Dark Lord now! Bow down." Bellatrix shouted at them.

Draco eyed Bellatrix strangely, as if wondering what would posses her to want to follow him, especially after him killing Voldemort. He assumed it was because she knew he had the power.

"It would be wise to listen to your fellow Death Eater." He turned back to them.

"Never." One hissed. The others still standing nodded their agreement.

Draco sighed and half turned to the small stand behind him and picked up a cloth which he dipped in a bowl of water. He spoke as he wiped his face, neck, and hands.

"The loss of your loyalty brings no joy to me, but all the same, I'm sure I can find your replacements in no time." Draco turned back to them as his hand flew out and shot green light at each of the Death Eaters standing.

The thuds of their bodies collapsing on the ground were drowned out by the screams which echoed the chapel. Draco wiped off his hands again. A few gasps were heard. Draco had shocked himself at just doing that. He had no idea he had the power to kill someone with out a wand, let alone do _any_ wandless magic; some how he just knew what to do.

In order to not show he didn't know what he was doing he turned to a few Death Eaters standing near by, "Bring their corpses down to the basements and leave them there for the rats."

That was another thing that shocked him. He didn't know how he knew there were basements, or that they were in a hidden area of the east wing of Bellatrix's house, or that there were three wings of this house…Draco racked his brain, and he soon new every secret hide out for the Death Eaters, it was like a map of everywhere they used had been discovered in a corner of his mind and was now clear as day.

Draco sensed someone coming up behind him and whirled around.

"Draco," his father huffed with pride from behind his mask.

"That's My Lord to you." Draco sneered at him.

Draco turned his back on his father and left the chapel.

-Meanwhile- Hogwarts-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat on the floor of the restricted section of the library books piled around them.

Ron groaned, "All this researching is driving me insane." He took in a deep breath.

"How much longer do you suppose it'll be before we find just what it is we're looking for?" Harry asked over a pile of books in front of him.

"Not too much longer I hope." Ron said hopefully. "When I look at all the words my eyes start crossing."

"Oh, quit complaining you two. We have got to find…"

"Find what, exactly? Just what is it we're researching?" Ron asked getting agitated.

Hermione sighed and put her book down. "I'm not sure exactly, just anything you find that has to do with…with…" Hermione struggled to think what they could look for to help, "um, reincarnation?" She said uncertainly. "We need to find what spell is being used on Draco for this whole thing."

Ron sighed and flopped his head onto a book. Harry just looked at Hermione and then back down at his book.

"I still think we should just leave the stupid git to die." Harry mumbled.

A book hit him in the head.

"Ow! Hermione, what did you do that for?" Harry winced.

"I've already explained this to you! I love him." She stressed though the words still sounded foreign even to her. "What do you not get about that?"

"The part about you loving him! It's Malfoy for Merlin's sake!" Ron exploded.

"I thought we already had this conversation." Hermione stuck her nose up in the air as she said, "he's changed."

"Changed my arse, he just wanted to get in your pants." Harry scoffed.

"Maybe at first, but things changed between us. Why do we keep having this conversation? Please…just for me, keep looking." Hermione said desperation in her voice.

Harry and Ron shared glances and Hermione could tell this would not be the last time they had this conversation.

Harry looked down to the book that he had thrown at him and read what it said on the page it had fallen open too.

"Beliefs on Karma and Rebirth of the Chuma tribe." Harry read aloud.

"What?" Hermione's head popped back up from over the stack of books.

"Have we found it then?" Ron asked.

Harry gave a short laugh, "If we have I still wouldn't believe it. It'd be too easy." Harry flipped through the pages. "Hang on," Harry closed the book to read the title. "False alarm," he said, his voice dull. "It's just a book on the Chuma tribe." He flipped a few pages, "that section just dealt with what they believe on how karma effects their next life." Harry sighed.

"This is getting us no where." Ron sighed as well.

Hermione opened her mouth but was interrupted by a second year running into their isle, heaving and waving around a note.

"Miss Granger?" The little boy was able to get out along with multiple deep breaths.

"Yes?" Hermione looked at the boy curiously.

He just handed her the note.

_Miss Granger, _

_I believe I have found something to our use, report to my office immediately._

_Professor Dumbledore._

_P.S. and please do see the boy out of the restricted section with the gate firmly locked behind you. _

Hermione stood up and motioned for Harry and Ron to do the same.

"Dumbledore's found something. He says to report to him now. Come on." Hermione told them.

They started walking for a moment and then Hermione turned around, the boy who had brought her the note was lingering behind, reading some book titles.

"You," Hermione called out to him. He jumped and looked at her startled. Hermione titled her head to the side and the boy went scurrying out in front of them.

As the three hurried to Dumbledore, Hermione's nerves were going crazy. She had to find a way to save Draco and time was running short.

They ran past the gargoyles, up the stairs and into the office.

Dumbledore sat there a small globe in his hands.

"Voldemort is trifling with major magics here." Dumbledore said.

"Does that mean we know how we can save Malfoy?" Ron asked hopefully. It was obvious the only reason he was excited was to stop researching.

Dumbledore looked down to the globe.

"All we know is that a certain book was reported missing from a library in Bratislava-"

"Bratislava," Hermione knew that name. "Bratislava, Slovakia?" Her forehead crinkled and her eyebrows scrunched up as the thought. "That's where…" She trailed off with a gasp. "No, not The Book of Myrddin." Hermione looked to Dumbledore to be proven wrong.

Dumbledore only nodded.

Harry and Ron looked between Hermione and Dumbledore.

"But that's…that's got to be their most guarded book, not available to the public. Only two people have ever looked through that book, one of them being Merlin and it's been around since he wrote it." Hermione sat down thinking. "How could he have gotten such a book? You have to have great power to be able to open it…"

"Miss Granger, we are talking about Voldemort, he _does_ have a great amount of power." Dumbledore told her.

"But still, the material in that book is incredibly powerful. If in the past was just his power, then I can't imagine him with this book…the spells he'll know, plus the extra power he'll have when he's reborn." Hermione ran her head in her hands. "We're doomed."

"Can somebody please tell us what you are talking about?" Ron interrupted.

"Wait, wait I know about the spell in there, the one about rebirth. Merlin made it for him and Nimue so they could be together in their next lives but the details are iffy everywhere you read about it, no one really knows how everything happened." Dumbledore nodded again, encouraging Hermione.

"Will you please tell us what the bloody hell you're talking about?" Ron interrupted again.

Hermione looked to Ron with a sigh.

"The capitol of Slovakia is Bratislava, and in Bratislava is a secret library that few people know about with a secret selection of books that even fewer people know the titles of." Hermione leaned against a wall. "The Book of Myrddin is kept there. It is the most powerful book ever to be written, with spells and potions that for what ever it's used for it will have a devastating effect."

"If only two people have ever looked at it before how do we know it's the most powerful book ever to be written?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed.

"What exactly do you know about Merlin?"

-Malfoy Manner- A Short Time Before Sunrise-

"My Lord," Bellatrix kneeled after she shut the door behind her.

Draco looked up from his bag that was placed on the desk.

"What do you want?" He hissed as he shuffled things around in the bag.

"Just to help you get well adjusted with being the new Dark Lord." She bowed her head.

"Well thank you," Draco spat, "but I think I'll be just fine on my own." He kept packing things into his bag.

"Are you sure about that? I can teach you some things the late Dark Lord did. Earlier you seemed a bit surprised that you could use wandless magic in such a way." She walked in but only a few steps.

He stopped packing and looked up at her.

"You-" He almost said noticed, but caught himself in time. "You don't know what you're talking about." He covered up.

"If you say so, my lord."

"I do say so. Now if that's all you have to say get out, for I have no further use of you."

She looked at him for a moment and hesitated before saying, "Are you going somewhere my lord?"

He stopped immediately and glared up at her."That is none of your business." He growled and went back to packing.

"I'm sorry, my lord."

After hearing her say 'my lord', like that once again he threw the article of clothing into the bag with frustration. The whole 'my lord,' thing was starting to get on his nerves.

"My orders to everyone: Go to your homes stay for the night, spend a little time with your families, do not go out, do not leave your house, no raids." He ordered as he zipped up his bag. "Stay put until I give orders. Clear?" He didn't wait for an answer before making sure he had everything and then zipping up the bag.

"Where are you going my lord? Are you sure it's wise to leave after you have just been granted all this power?" She questioned and stood in front of the door.

"Do not question me." He grabbed the bag and flipped it over his shoulder.

"But my lord,"

"Get out of my way and obey my orders." Draco told her as he moved to the door.

She bowed her head and said, "As you wish, my lord."

When she stepped to the side he pushed open the door and hurried out.

Bellatrix followed him with her head out, a tiny smirk forming at the edges of her mouth.

Fate sighed, Draco was too wrapped up in getting away from Voldemort's plans that he didn't notice he was falling right into them.

-Dumbledore's Offices-

"Merlin?" Harry asked confused.

"Er, He helped out King Arthur and was really powerful. No body really knows what happened to him when he died or exactly when or how he died. Muggles think it's all a myth." Ron said.

Hermione nodded, "Okay, there are many stories about Merlin, not many people know the truth." She hurried the words out. "Its true Merlin was a great wizard but towards the end of the 'Merlin Era,' so to say, Merlin fell for the famous Lady of the Lake, who had many names one of them being Nimue. Merlin fell in love with Nimue and thinking his feelings were returned he created a spell for them to be reborn as the same people with their memories, powers, all that. He wanted to them to live together through out all their lives that they would live." Hermione shook her head trying to make the correct details clear.

"While he created this spell Nimue charmed her way into getting Merlin to teach her his magic. To make it simple Merlin came up with a spell to allow him to pass his magic through to her. She wanted power, he wanted her to be happy, and so he gave her his power. When she had finally possessed power to what she thought was enough she used the magic he had given her and trapped him into a cave.

"Merlin went insane. Heart broken, betrayed and angry he poured all of what was left of his powers out onto a book that he had transfigured. Nimue wanted his powers and spells, so he made a book full of all the things she wanted; but he made it so that only those who were truly powerful and full of their own magic could open the book, so Nimue would never gain any of it.

"The book contained spells so powerful, so full of anger, they destroyed Merlin himself. When the cave was finally found and raided for Merlin, all they found was this book. One out of all the wizards that had found the cave could open it, and until this day that wizard had been the only aside Merlin to read it." Hermione finished and looked at Dumbledore.

"That is correct Miss Granger." Dumbledore nodded.

"So wait…who was the one wizard?" Ron asked.

"I believe he is sitting in this very room." Hermione said.

-Malfoy Manner-

Draco ran up to his room his bag hitting his back repetitively as he took two stairs at a time. He was trying to focus on nothing but Hermione. Right now getting back to her was his main concern; he had to make sure those Death Eaters didn't harm her.

Then again one less mudblood in the world was what he was aiming for right?

Draco stopped suddenly. Where had that thought come from? He didn't feel that way anymore so why had that thought played across his mind?

This was not good. He had to get to Hermione and fast.

Draco ran through the hallway down to the door at the very end. The broom closet.

He pulled out his newest, fastest broom and opened the window next to the closet. When he shut the door though, he came face to face with an unexpected surprise.

"Going somewhere my boy?" Lucius asked.

"I've told you already, it's My Lord to you. And if I am going some where it is no concern of yours." Draco glared at his father.

"On the contrary, my lord," he spat, "if you are my lord now we need to know where you are at all times so we can best protect you." He snarled.

"Don't you think if I have all this power I can protect myself? Or else what am I? I'm just one of you then." Draco hissed.

"You dare talk to your father that way?" Lucius hissed back.

"I talk to my subjects what ever way I please." Draco growled as he felt a powerful surge go though him.

Lucius clutched at his arm and looked back in his son in horror as pain etched it's way onto his features.

"You are in my control Lucius." Draco told him as Lucius sunk to his knees and pushed the robe arm back to look at it. The snake and skull were glowing and apparently causing Lucius much pain. "Don't forget that." Draco said as Lucius looked back up at him.

Draco turned and climbed out the window. Once he was out he hopped on his broom, secured the bag around his shoulder and flew off towards Hogwarts with out a back wards glance.

-Dumbledore's office-

Harry and Ron both looked at Dumbledore.

"You've read this book?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Hermione how did you know this?" Harry turned to her. "How did you know the spell that was in there?"

"I came across information on the library that holds The Book of Myrddin when I was in the library last year. I came to Dumbledore to find out more information to see if he knew anything and he let me look into the pensive that held his memory of reading it." Hermione answered.

"And you didn't think to tell us this when it happened?" Harry asked getting a little upset.

"I had no reason to. It wasn't a big deal at the time, just some information on a library and book, you two are not big on the books thing obviously so I saw no point in telling you." Hermione retorted.

"Yes, and look where that got us."

"Harry mate, calm down." Ron stepped up to Harry.

"Harry, it's not a big deal. Next time I learn something about a library or book I'll make sure to let you know." Hermione said to Harry.

"Way to go mate." Ron nudged Harry with a frown. Harry turned to Ron with a disapproving look and Ron stepped back immediately.

"I'm just saying-"

"I get what you're saying Harry, now you need to understand what I'm saying."

"You can't get mad at me Hermione; you're the one who's been hiding all this stuff from us recently."

"Oh Harry, don't even start that. It was last year when I found this book. I don't see what you're even getting upset. It's not like it helps you. A few minutes ago you were the one saying how we should just leave-"

"The point is that you don't tell us things anymore. It's not a good feeling to know that your best friend is keeping stuff from you whether it is important stuff on a book or the guy she recently fell in love with." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm overreacting,"

"You are." Hermione said shortly. "Look lets just focus on what really matters. We don't know exactly what happened with Voldemort and Malfoy. There are numerous spells in that book. We need to find a way to see those spell and if we can see them we'll have no way to know for sure which one was used. We'll just have to guess at it." Hermione rubbed her face in her hands.

"Hang on, well the whole thing you said about Merlin sounded pretty correct about what you said was going on with Malfoy and Voldemort. The whole rebirth thing, you know?" Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione slapped her hand against her forehead, "of course!" Hermione shook her head, concern crossing her features once again. "We know nothing about the spell though." Hermione slouched down in a seat.

"Actually Miss Granger, I have only looked at the book once," Dumbledore stood up and walked to a box, "but I made sure it would be a memory I kept forever." He opened the box and the three students looked on with anticipation.

-Draco- Around Breakfast Time -

Draco cast a spell to protect him from the harsh wind as he flew with a increasing speed towards Hogwarts. If this had been any night, he wouldn't have known which way it was he was going, and it would've taken him days to get to Hogwarts. For some reason though he had maps sketched into his brain as if he had traveled these thousands of routes millions of times.

He wouldn't worry about that right now though. All he needed was Hermione.

No he didn't, he didn't need that stupid mudblood.

Draco almost fell off his broom when he realized what he was thinking.

Where were these thoughts coming from? He tried to assure himself that he did need Hermione, _and then maybe these thoughts might stop_.

The tall shadowy stature of Hogwarts loomed ahead, the light from the windows providing Draco with a familiar warmth.

He increased his speed wanting to get to Hogwarts quicker, to get to Hermione quicker. He was practically going through with drawls from lack of Hermione's touch. He needed her, and it was strange to think like that because it didn't seem like too long ago when he would have shivered in disgust at the thought of touching the mudblood.

It didn't occur to Draco this time though that he had just thought of her as the mudblood once again.

-Dumbledore's Office-

The box opened to show a brass key. Dumbledore reached in, grabbed the key and turned back to the students.

"But that's just a key…" Ron stared off at the key.

"Ron, you moron, it's what the key opens that matters." Hermione said as if he were stupid.

"Now, now, Miss Granger, lets be civil." Dumbledore told Hermione.

Ron stuck his tongue out childishly at Hermione, who only winced her eyes and glared at Ron back.

"So what exactly does it open, Professor?" Harry asked.

"This key opens a safe that contains the pensive that holds the memory of me looking through The Book of Myrddin." Dumbledore said to them. "Miss Granger, may I trust you to go and bring the pensive back safely?"

Hermione looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"Really? By-by myself?" She wanted to know.

Dumbledore only nodded.

"Of course, I mean yes. I promise I wont break it or lose it or anything like that." She hurried out.

"I trust you Miss Granger. Make sure that your fellow students do not see what it is though, they will be getting out of breakfast very soon."

Dumbledore handed her they key and she left immediately, still awed that Dumbledore trusted her enough to handle a memory that important.

"Maybe we should go with her?" Ron suggested.

"Miss Granger can take care of herself Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore assured the other two, a strange twinkle in his eye.

-Draco-

Draco landed right outside the entrance doors, he hid his broom behind a bush and entered Hogwarts.

The entire décor and the non chaotic atmosphere showed that no one here knew a thing that was going on outside these walls.

Draco hurried to the Great Hall in hopes of finding Hermione. He really hoped she was there, safe and sound, eating breakfast and having a good time like she deserved.

Another part stung with the thought, because another part wanted her to be at least worried about him.

And if he was truly honest with himself, a third tiny part of him wanted to say he could care less about the stupid mudblood; but that tiny part would be hidden deep down until gotten rid of.

As he hurried down a hall he saw a girl pass by at the end, a very familiar looking girl with messy brown hair and a very school appropriate length uniform. All mudblood thoughts disappeared as he called out to the girl.

"Hermione!" He heard the girl stop running and he ran to where she was.

-Hermione-

"Hermione!" She heard her name being called. The voice though was the reason she stopped moving, not because she had heard her name. She turned around knowing exactly who it was that was calling her name, and ran towards the voice.

"Draco?" She called back.

"Hermione!" He yelled.

She turned the corner and saw him. When their eyes met she came to a complete stop.

After all he had to have gone through he looked pretty good.

No way could this have been real. It had to have been a dream.

"Draco?" She whispered.

"Oh Hermione." He stepped up to her and sank to his knees, his arms wrapping around his waist and his head burying into her stomach.

"Merlin, Draco, I didn't expect to see you ever escape from that place. I was talking to Dumbledore and we were trying to figure out how to save you, how to get you back to us…"She started babbling incoherently. "Draco I can't believe you're here." Hermione sunk down to her knees with Draco. "What did they do to you?" She whispered.

"It doesn't matter. We have time for that later." He said into her hair. Hermione nodded and just relished in the feel of him holding her.

Soon footsteps could be heard, and it was known that breakfast was over. Hermione and Draco couldn't deal with the rest of the students at the moment, far too many things were going on in their lives and adding gossip would not help. Gossip just seemed so petty to what they were going through now and they didn't want to have to put up with it.

They stood up, unsure what to do, until Draco realized that this was an unused corridor except for walking.

He opened a door and peeked inside.

"It's safe." He walked in and Hermione followed.

"Shouldn't we be going back to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Not just yet." Draco told her after he shut the door. He turned to Hermione and pulled her into a tight embrace as his lips captured hers.

So they hid away in an unused classroom for the moment, not ready to face Harry or Ron, Dumbledore or the Death Eaters, and wanting for just now to only be _in the arms of their enemy_.

**Please don't hate me. I am so sorry for the late update. I can't believe it took so long for this. I had the worst writers block, but I want to finish this story so badly that I promise I will. I already have the ending written, which will, yes sad to say, soon be here. Thank you for my incredibly loyal reviewers, I love you all so much! I would have no will to continue this with out you guys! Sorry about the cheesiness and what not. Thanks again for those of you who read and reviewed, really it means a lot! Hope you enjoyed the chapter…please excuse the grammatical and spelling mistakes and any information you find to be wrong, after all this is just a little fan fic.**

**About the whole Merlin deal, if you're really interested, look up Merlin the wizard on wikipedia and that's where I got some of my information, but most of it was made up by me. **

**Thanks again for those who review! **

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**

_P.S. Sorry that I spelled the killing curse wrong, but no matter how it's spelled, it still sounds like Abra Kadbra, or how ever that is spelled also…or at least in my opinion _: )


	16. To Kill The One She Loved

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters unless you don't see them in the books.

I just own the plot. So ©opyright on the plot ©.

**-----I noticed I forgot where to say the box containing the pensive is, so just make up your own place.**

To Kill The One She Loved…

-Picking up from last chapter-

Hermione moaned as she felt Draco's tongue battle against hers. It had been so long since she felt him, since she had seen him, touched him; it was so painful just to think about being away from him. She instinctively pulled him closer to her, needing the reassurance of his body. His touch was different though, his kisses not his usual ways. Hermione, not being able to think too clearly at the moment, blamed it on being away from him for so long. If his mouth hadn't been smothering hers, she would've laughed at thinking a bit longer than a day was too long to be away from him.

His bag had been placed on a desk next to them, forgotten carelessly for the moment.

Draco pulled back gasping for breath, but Hermione wouldn't have that. She pulled his lips back to hers, mashing their faces against each other, and a death grip on his arms. She held him close, her nails digging into his skin. She let the thoughts of the past hours escape her mind as she let the thoughts of only he and she enter.

He pulled back and ran his hands along her arms, carefully looking over her, checking for bruises and the sort.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked.

"Nothing to worry about." She looked him over as well.

"What about you? What did they do to you, Draco?" She looked back at his face.

"I'll explain later, right now – right now I just want to be with you." He caressed her face.

She leaned in and kissed him softly, the softness growing to more passionate. His lips left hers to trail along her jaw, and down her neck.

"I didn't think," He spoke between kisses, "That this power could be so great."

She felt a jolt go through her from where his hands were on her body. She pulled back hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"This power the Dark Lord gave me." He grinned maliciously. "Or should I say, the late Dark Lord."

"The late?" She questioned, her voice very quiet.

"I killed the right bastard." His grin grew and he went to close the distance between them.

She stepped back.

"You...you killed Voldemort?" She questioned.

"Yup, right after he gave me all his power, knowledge and strength. I killed him and now everything's going to work out." He reached out and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione, I need you." He breathed as he pushed off her robe.

The mention of Merlin, however, brought Hermione back to her thoughts and away from his distracting kisses. She pushed him off and looked away once she saw the shocked expression he wore.

"What?" He asked.

"We can't – we can't do this just yet." She told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort - this is all his plan." She told him.

"What?" His face covered in confusion.

"It's what he wants, Draco, us together, don't you see?" She met his eyes.

"What he wants? Who's he? What am I supposed to be seeing?" His confusion only growing.

"Voldemort. This was his plan all along." She rushed to convince him.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed. "Voldemort's dead, did you not hear me say I killed him. And besides, his plan was to have me marry Pansy, he never intended for us to actually be together. It was all a lie, Granger." He stepped up to her.

"No, no see, that's what he wants you to think. He wants you to think that he didn't intend for us to actually be together, when he really did." She nodded her head emphatically.

He looked at her with a mixture of confusion and a bit of concern.

"Are you mad, woman? What you're saying makes no sense." He told her.

"No, no it does, it does, I swear." She paused. "We need to get to Dumbledore. We need to tell you everything, and you need to tell us what happened. That way we can figure this all out, put all the puzzle pieces togther, and - and everything will be perfect." She rambled. The realization of Draco actually being the new Dark Lord was slowly sinking in on her and making her go crazy with her thoughts.

"Dumbledore?" He scathed. "We don't need that old, nosey, kook." He sneered at her, she was so...so...so _dramatic_.

Hermione stepped back. Did he really just say that?

"What?"

"Come on, Granger, let's just forget about it for right now." He pulled her to him, she was too stunned to protest. "I just want to be with you right now." He breathed huskily in her ear.

Her knees weakened against her will, but she fought the wave of hormones and rush of lust.

"It wasn't Parkinson he wanted you to impregnate, Malfoy." She told him. He stiffened against her. "It was me."

He groaned and pushed away from her. It was obvious he was tired of her avoiding him.

"You?" He said with sarcastic disbelief. "Why would he want me to impregnate you? You're just a lousy mudblood." He spat.

Her body froze all except her heart, which let out loud, hard thuds, threatening to break out of her chest.

The realization of what he said hit him and his eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't mean-"

"Stop, don't, just don't." She whispered.

"No, Hermione, please, you have to understand." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. He hadn't said that to her in a long time.

"Okay," He wanted to make her happy, "Okay, let's go see Dumbledore now." He said his voice energetic, hoping this would make her feel better.

She looked at him, feeling a bit uncertain.

"Granger, come on, you were just trying to get me to go a second ago, and now I'm saying I will so let's get going already; I don't want to say anything else I might regret, let's just go before this gets any worse. You're right, I need to tell you what happened, there are some things I have to explain to you."

She gave a short sigh which sounded as a soft snort.

He stepped back up to her face to face, and cupped her cheek with his hand. She leaned up and kissed him, pulling away before he could stop her.

He grabbed his bag and led her out of the classroom.

"Wait," She stopped him before he could go too far.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The whole reason I was to be out here was to get Dumbledore's pensive." She explained. "So we need to go that way," she pointed in the opposite direction, "get the box, and then we can go talk to Dumbledore."

"Why doesn't he just have that in his room?" Draco groaned.

"I guess he needed it to be more protected, how should I know?" She lead them towards the box.

Once they finally got it they headed back towards Dumbledore's office, both locked in their thoughts, an anticipation building in each of their stomachs. The walk to the office was hard for Hermione. She kept shooting nervous glances at Draco, wondering if any moment he'd be snake like with red slitted eyes. She kept telling herself that this was Draco, not Voldemort; whether or not he was the Dark Lord, he was still Draco, and they would find away to fix this.

-Dumbledore's Office-

"What's taking her so long?" Ron asked.

"Be patient, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore spoke. "She'll be here any minute." His old eyes twinkled their special twinkle.

Ron groaned.

"I wonder if she'll ever find Malfoy the same again." Harry spoke. "What if there's nothing we can do for him, and he's stuck to live out Voldemorts plans." Harry's eyes got darker. "What if we have to kill him?" He whispered.

"We'll find a way to work things out, Harry." Dumbledore spoke with kindness, but also sincerity.

Harry nodded.

The three sat in silence, all lost with in their own thoughts, when Hermione and Draco finally entered the room.

"Malfoy." Ron stood immediately with clenched his teeth.

"Weasley." Draco spoke with the same contempt.

"Oh stop it already." Hermione scolded. "Draco found me while I was heading back." She explained.

Harry raised an eyebrow when she met his eyes.

She gave him a hard look in return.

"Should we explain what we went over, or do you want to tell us what happened first?" She asked, turning to Draco.

"Tell me what you went over." He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against a wall.

"Okay," Hermione took a deep breath and explained everything they had gone over before.

After she had finished, Draco had a grave look on his face. Minutes passed by, and still he said nothing.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Nothing.

"Draco?" Hermione made a move to him.

He cast a dirty look at Hermione, as if disgusted by her obvious concern for him.

"That's the dumbest thing the lot of you have come up with." He sneered at them. "Really, is this honestly what the group who plots my destruction sits and talks about?" He let out a cruel laugh.

Hermione cast a frightened look towards Dumbledore, who's eyes had hardened while staring at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said sternly.

Draco stopped laughing and looked to Dumbledore startled.

"I think it is best that you tell us what happened now." Dumbledore spoke.

Draco nodded, his face back to solemn.

"I want to know how you got back here too." Hermione told him.

He took in a deep breath and told them all that had happened from the moment that Hermione had been dragged away from him to him flying back to Hogwarts.

They all sat, their minds ticking, putting the two stories together. Harry and Ron both seemed a little distracted, and unnerved even, now realizing that they sat in the very room with the Dark Lord; that a fellow student now possessed Voldemorts powers, and he just so happened to be in love with their best friend.

"So, he knew I'd come back to you?" Draco questioned after a few moments of silence.

Hermione nodded. "He had to have." She insisted. "That had to have been his plan all along. That way, when you came back to me and we would um –" she paused looking around at Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore.

Draco cocked an eyebrow and smirked."We would what?" He asked innocently.

A faint blush applied itself to her cheeks and she wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"When we would um – uh – " She stumbled over her words. _Prude_, he thought jokingly.

He slightly snickered. "When we would sleep together? Shag? Have sex? Make love? Need more? Okay, f-"

"No thank you," She interrupted quickly, "those fit perfectly."

She looked down, her cheeks almost as red as Ron's hair. Honestly, to do that to her in front of her friends and professor.

"So after that happens, everything you thought that had been prepared for Parkinson was actually prepared for me. So that way he will come back the same blood, only he'll be stronger. It'll be like a new life for him, where he can start over, yet everything will all be set up, his followers, his life's work. _Everything_." Hermione breathed. They all took another minute to let it sink in.

"It's changing me." Draco spoke softly yet suddenly.

Everyone looked at him.

"The spell." He gave a short laugh. "I know I'm cruel, and I know you think I'm cruel, but I wouldn't have said those things to you earlier, Hermione." He looked at her.

She lifted a hand to his cheek. He tried to keep from visibly flinching.

"I know."

"It's just, I get these thoughts, this feeling, deep in my mind. It makes me think these are my own thoughts, my own feelings, but how can it be? It's not what I really think, and ever since the spell I hear them." He shook his head. "I can push them back before I start saying things I know I'll regret, but they come foward at the least expected, least wanted moments...and sometimes I can't stop them."

"What kind of thoughts?" Hermione asked, as she moved to lean back against Dumbledore's desk.

He looked down, not speaking.

"Draco," Hermione pushed.

"No," he shook his head again.

She didn't push any farther.

"Okay, so that's our mission then." Hermione spoke up.

Harry and Ron looked at her with confusion.

"What's the mission?" Ron asked.

"We find a way to get this thing out of Draco." She pointed out the obvious.

"Well, how are we going to manage that?" Ron wanted to know.

"The spell Ronald." Hermione told him exasperatedly.

He leaned back in his chair, his lips forming a small 'oh', yet it was obvious he still had no idea what she was talking about.

"The only way we could know, though, how to fix this, is to find out the exact spell Voldemort used." She looked to Dumbledore. Before she could start talking Draco interrupted her.

"Well, wouldn't I have the copy?"

Everyone turned to Draco.

"This book, the one Voldemort used, I should have it now, right? Because, he needed the book to do the spell, so he has to have it around somewhere." Draco explained.

"As true as that might be, Mr. Malfoy, I don't believe you will find you have access to it." Dumbledore spoke thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think Voldemort would leave the book around for you to find?" Hermione picked up. "He's planned this out so well this far, he wont make such a simple mistake as thinking we might not figure it all out. So he's got to have hidden it then."

"Oh well that's simple." Draco told her. "I'll just make one of the Death Eaters tell me where it is and give it to me." He said calmly.

"You can't just make –"

"Sure I can. They follow my rule now. They know the consequences of not obeying me." His tone got dark.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, it just means that they will obey me." He changed the subject. "So why don't you think I can get it from them?"

Hermione sighed. "Do you honestly think it's safe to go back there?" She wanted to know.

"Of course it's safe. I'm their lord now, their king, their ruler. I have the power to keep them in line." He gestured his arms out.

"I don't like the idea of you going back to them, 'king' or not." Hermione shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Well nobody asked if you liked it or not, mudblood." He hissed.

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at him with a mix of hurt and shock.

"No, Hermione," He breathed, "I didn't mean for that to come out."

"Oh, but you were in fact thinking it?" She said bitterly.

"I told you what this is doing to me." Draco made a move to her, but she stepped back. "I told you this was warping my thoughts, Hermione, please, I'm doing the best to keep them in." He took another step towards her.

This time she stayed put.

"It doesn't matter anyways, Malfoy. We've already got a way to look at the spell book." Hermione told him.

"How?" He asked.

"The pensive we got before we came here. Dumbledore's pensive." She hinted.

When he said nothing she kept talking. "The box we got holds Dumbledore's pensive, his memory of when he looked over the book. We'll go in the memory look over his shoulder when reading it, find the right spell, memorize it as quickly as we can and hope that there is a undo spell for us to look over as well." She gave a hopeful smile.

He nodded and stroked her cheek.

"Okay, so let's check out this memory." Hermione took out the box and handed it to Dumbledore. Then she pulled out the key and handed that to him as well.

Dumbledore placed the key in the lock and turned it to the left twice and to the right once and then the left twice more.

The three students stared, captivated by the opening of this important box.

When the box was finally opened, it revealed a tiny ice like cube.

"What is that?" Ron asked, he leaned over to poke at it.

"Mr. Weasley, I highly suggest you don't touch that quite yet." Dumbledore said, firmly, yet still friendly.

Ron snapped his hand back.

"Mr. Potter, do you remember when you were able to view my memories?" Dumbledore asked. "The almost liquid, pool like substance it was.

"Yes, of course." Harry responded. "Is this – is this like that then?" He stared at the cube confused.

"Very much so, except, it's different at the same time." The students looked at him, perplexed looks on their faces. "The rules with this are, you see, this will only allow who it thinks could handle to look at it, it holds a longer period of my memory, and it only has one."

"I don't understand, professor." Harry confessed.

"There's only one memory in here, Harry." Dumbledore told him.

"I took my time reading the book, looking over every page as long as I thought I would need, making sure to be prepared if I ever needed it for the future. I'm glad I have now." He gave a pleasant smile. "So this memory is longer than most one would take out of their minds."

"What about the other part of what you said, something like it only allows one person?" Draco asked.

"Ah, yes, you may try to touch it, but, this is a very powerful device I hold here Mr. Malfoy, and it itself determines who looks should look at it." He explained.

"Oh," Hermione gasped with delight. "I think I've read about this somewhere." She said excitedly.

The three boys rolled their eyes at her.

"Bloody bookworm." Draco mumbled from behind her.

She turned back to glare at him, thinking it was the spell taking over him once again, but was surprised to find a playful smirk on his face. She half smiled back at him, and then fixed her attention back on Dumbledore.

"Knowing you, Miss Granger, I wouldn't doubt it." Dumbledore smiled at her.

Hermione ducked her head a bit hiding her blush.

"There is another thing though," Dumbledore said, his face less joyful. "It will only let one person go at a time, if it even lets you go at all. I think it's wise to let you all decide who will go." Dumbledore stood up, leaving his box on the table.

Hermione looked at him startled.

"Are you leaving us?" She asked him.

"Only for a little bit, have no worries, Miss Granger, I will return. I just think you would like to discuss this in private." He inclined his head and then moved to the door. "I'll be back shortly, when ever you're ready though just touch the cube and it will allow you to enter the memory." He told them, though he looked only at Hermione, who crinkled her forehead in return.

Once the door was shut they all turned to face each other.

"Well I think it's obvious as to who should go." Draco spoke.

"I hope you're not thinking of yourself Malfoy." Ron said venomously.

"As a matter of fact, Weaslebee, I am." Draco stood up straight with an arrogant, I'm-better-than-you look.

"Oh no you're not."

"Oh, and who would go instead, you?" Draco spat. Some where in the dark corner of his mind thoughts of murdering the blood traitor swirled up. All he had to do was just think those two words and he could be rid of this nuisance forever.

"Enough." Hermione cut in before his thoughts could be made to reality.

"You can hate each other all you want, but at least refrain from making it so painfully obvious in front of me." She hissed.

"But Hermione," Ron whined, "if he goes, how will we know he's telling the truth on what he sees? He'll probably lie, the spells probably already taken over him!" He yelled.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione just about screamed.

Draco's devious mind set a plan. He walked up behind Hermione as she practically yelled at Ron, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry," He whispered huskily in her ear, his eyes staying trained on Ron while a smirk decorated his lips.

She relaxed into him, but the moment she did she felt him tense up.

"Hermione look at his face!" Ron screamed. "He's playing you to make me angry." His face was almost as red as his hair. "I don't even know if I should be worried it's the spell or just the stupid ferret he is." Ron growled.

"Oh Ron, stop it already." Hermione said tiredly.

"But Hermione – "

"No Ron, please, can we not fight, let's just get this over with. The sooner we do, the sooner we can fix all this." Draco looked down at Hermione confused; he knew she felt him stiffen, so why was she defending him?

"Ron, Hermione's right, we need to decide who's going to go." Harry said.

"Alright, Harry, then I vote you go." Ron said.

"That's ridiculous, Potter has no part in this, what so ever." Draco snarled.

"Draco." Hermione warned quietly. "I think Draco should go, after all he was the one set with the spell, and it should be him to see how he gets it off." She said.

"I say I go too." Draco said.

Harry looked from Draco to Ron and back.

"Ron," Harry started hesitantly.

"Are you picking that no good ferret, Harry?" Ron asked astounded.

"He was the one who had the spell put on him." Harry tried to reason. "This is his problem; we can only help, not take over."

Ron shook his head at Harry, a look of betrayal on his face.

"I can't believe you chose his side over mine! He's the Dark Lord! Your enemy!"

"Ron, come on." Harry tried to convince him.

"No, fine, let's let the ferret go." Ron turned to Draco. "Go ahead, ferret."

Draco snarled.

Hermione shot him a look over her shoulder.

He stopped, and moved over to the desk.

"Alright, um, I'll be back soon?" He said it as if it were a question, looking at Hermione.

"Good luck." She whispered.

He reached down for the cube; it seemed to take forever, as if they were in slow motion.

Draco's fingers finally came in contact, but nothing happened. He stared at the cube slightly puzzled, removed his hand, and then touched the cube once again.

"Well, well, well, it looks as if someone isn't right to view the memory." Ron sneered. "Must be the whole Dark Lord thing."

"Ron, if you don't stop, so help me Merlin, I will hex you out of this room." Hermione said.

"What is it Weasel? Hmm? Angry that I've got not only the wealth, but the power and the girl now too?" Draco instigated.

"Draco!" Hermione turned to him.

"You've only got all that because of your good for nothing father!"

"And Hermione? How do I have her because of my father? That doesn't exactly work out now, does it?"

"Hey, don't you dare bring me into this."

"Shut up Ferret! Go back to your stupid Death Eaters."

"Ronald Weasley that is enough!" Hermione whipped out her wand.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

Ron looked away, an expression of hurt visible on his face. His best friend just pulled her wand on him, choosing his enemy's side instead of his.

"Oh," Hermione moved over to Ron, "I'm sorry, really. This is just not a good time for this childish war between everyone. Please understand." Hermione looked in his eyes, begging him to forgive her. "We have to get rid of this spell."

A plan ticked in his head.

"Oh alright." He grudgingly gave in. Hermione smiled and moved to give him a hug. Ron looked up to stare at Draco, a sly smile tugging at his lips as he rubbed Hermione's back. Draco's mouth gaped open, his eyes burned with fury.

"As happy as I am that you're all friends again," Draco snarled, "can we at least work on the problem at hand here?"

Hermione moved away from Ron, an apologetic smile on her lips for Draco's jealousy.

"So then someone else will have to go." Harry said.

Draco scowled.

"Well, mate," Ron turned to Harry, "I guess it's all you."

"No," Draco spoke firmly. "If anyone's going other than me, it's Granger."

"What?" Hermione looked shocked. He turned to her.

"Look, if there's something big in there that we need to know, I'm not going to trust either of these two idiots." She frowned at his choice in words. "I want you to go."

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on, you'll be fine. Please, do this for me." He pleaded.

"Is Malfoy begging?" Ron asked with a mocking smile on his face. Hermione shot him a glare which immediately wiped his look off.

"Fine," Hermione gave in. She moved over to where Draco was standing, her hands shaking slightly.

"You'll be fine." Draco told her. "You're just viewing a memory, and it's not like anyone will be able to see you. All you need to do is look through the book and find which spell he used." He said. "And I'm guessing you'll just be sent back when you need to."

"You're guessing?" She asked alarmed.

"Dumbledore can pull you out if you don't come back on your own." He reached out for her and pulled her to him. "Are you going to be able to do this?" He held the side of her face in his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She nodded, stepped away from him and reached slowly for the cube; the closer her hand got the brighter the cube became.

Draco grabbed her hand before it could touch; it was obvious she'd be able to go into the memory by the way it was getting brighter. Before she had anytime to think of what was going on, he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her quickly, but passionately. Or, he meant for it to be quick, but she obviously had other plans, for her hand reached up and knotted itself in his hair keeping him in place. Their tongues dueled against each other for the briefest of moments before Hermione pulled away.

When she looked up at him, he gave her his best devilish smile while she looked away, grinning impishly. He could still feel her hand slightly shaking in his.

"I have no idea why you're so worried," he whispered in her ear. "It's only a memory."

"I'm not afraid of going. I'm afraid of what I might find." She whispered back.

"It wont matter, as long as you find something." He brought his other hand to run through her bushy hair, a smile on his lips. She closed her eyes and relished at his touch.

"Go on now, we don't have all day." He smirked.

She let go of him and moved back to in front of the cube, then looked up to Ron and Harry. They both had equal looks of disgust on their faces from witnessing Draco's and her show of affection. She looked back to Draco again before finally touching the cube.

The cube got so bright Hermione had to block her eyes with her free arm. When the light finally subsided she pulled back her arm. Surprisingly she stood in the exact same place she had when she touched the cube, except Draco, Harry and Ron were all gone. Instead a much younger looking Dumbledore stood in front of the desk facing the chair.

"Professor?" She asked, forgetting that he wouldn't be able to hear her.

She looked to where he was looking on the desk, and there in front of the chair was the book. Hermione gasped and moved over, placing herself in between the chair and the book.

"If you are here now, seeing this, then I've taken this out of my memory, and it has finally come to use." Professor Dumbledore spoke. Hermione looked to him in shock. "I do not know who you are, only that if the Cube has chosen you, you must be here for a good cause. The remainder of this memory will be a long enough time for you to look at each of the pages in the book, enough time so that you may even memorize it, depending on how fast a reader you are." He kept talking. "For your safety, I would like you to know that these spells contained in this book, destroyed Merlin himself as he created them. Be cautious, and proceed at your own risk. If you plan on staying, you may sit on that chair there, and I will continue to turn the pages in the book for you to read." Hermione immediately sat down. "You'll know when you're done, and when that time comes you'll be able to leave." He finally stopped talking.

Hermione looked over the cover. It was the most magnificent book she had ever seen; she was giddy just thinking that she'd be able to read what Merlin himself wrote.

A hand reached into her line of vision and flipped over the cover to the first page. There was no index, just the first spell.

She read through the summary quickly, not knowing how much time she would have, and realized there was nothing to do with anything for Draco's predicament. Still, when young Professor Dumbledore didn't even look like he would be turning the page soon, she read back over it carefully, memorizing every word, every detail that she could.

-Back In Dumbledore's Present Office- An hour later –

Ron groaned. "This is taking so long."

"Patience, Mr. Weasley. Have a lemon head, i've found they're more enjoyable than a lemon drop." Dumbledore said.

He had come back into the office a few moments after Hermione had lapsed into the memory. Her body had slumped down after touching the cube, luckily for her Draco was able to catch her with out any harm done to her. Draco had shaken her and called her name until they had realized that her mind had left the body to enter the memory. Draco sat down on the ground, legs stretched out, with Hermione's vacant body in his lap. Ron glared at him with every absent minded stroke of her hair.

Ron politely refused the lemon head with a strange look at his professor, then went back to glaring at Draco.

"The memory she is in will take a very long time, longer than just an hour, if I remember correctly." Dumbledore told them.

"Why? What exactly is in the memory Professor?" Harry asked from his spot in the seat in front of the desk.

"That is a very good question, Mr. Potter. The few days I had the book in my possession, I knew I would need to reference back to it in the future. So I stood in front of my desk and explained that I would turn the pages slowly as to who ever had entered my memory would be able to read it very carefully. That way it would be much easier for who ever wanted to read the book." Dumbledore explained.

"This is going to take forever." Ron groaned again.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. He just hoped Hermione would find something, and quick. He could feel disgust roll over him in waves with every touch. It was hard for him to push down, but he was able to; she was after all doing this for him.

For now he would sit and relax, he wouldn't think about how he felt repulsed by letting this filthy mudblood sit in his lap when he should just get rid of her and the rest of these idiots and get out of there. He wouldn't let himself think like that, because no matter how hard those thoughts tried to take over, a part of him still knew he didn't actually feel that way.

-In the Past Dumbledore's Office-

Hermione had looked over several spells, none being of which she needed. Time had passed by so quickly, she felt as if she hadn't been there but ten minutes, but when she looked at the clock, it was three hours after she had looked at the time before she started. She was almost to the end of the book, and she started worrying that about 'what if this wasn't the right book?'

But she couldn't think like that. No, she had to be positive about it; she had to remain calm and believe that before she finished the last pages she would come across the spell she needed.

Young Dumbledore kept flipping the pages, getting closer and closer to the end. He finally flipped to the last page and there was nothing, not a single word of what Draco went through. Hermione tried very hard to concentrate on the last page but her heart was thundering to quickly for her to really take in any more knowledge.

"It would be in your best interest to wait before you leave." Young Dumbledore spoke, startling Hermione. She had almost forgotten that he was even there.

Slowly a page began to form over the back cover, and Hermione looked down. The page title read Nimue in cursive, elegant writing, compared to the rest of the titles which were just scribbled. There were apparently two parts, for underneath Nimue was written part one.

Hermione's eyes widened. She quickly ran over the spell in her head.

_Nimue part one allows the castor of this spell to pass down not only their powers but also their knowledge of magic; also, their strength and knowledge of many other things non magical will most likely be passed down as well. It cannot be determined of what of the miscellaneous things will be passed down, but the castor may concentrate on what he or she would like to pass down which will help the chances of those things to be passed down._

Hermione drank it all in, going over the way to perform the spell. Then she looked down to where it was written part 2.

_Nimue part two is a form of reincarnation. It allows the castor and any others they perform the spell on to be reborn through a vessel. If the vessel prolongs the time period in which they have to conceive the new child of the castor the vessel will start adapting traits and the personality of the castor. If the vessel does not conceive the new child then the castors personality and being will over take the vessel. There only way to get rid of the castor from the vessel is to conceive. The spell will last until there is a new child for the castor._

_The new child will have every memory of the previous life and will be protected by the spell from infancy until adulthood._

Hermione looked over how to perform the spell, looking over part one and two to see if there was anything she could do to undo the spells.

She noticed a third paragraph at the bottom.

_If part one and part two are to be mixed the powers passed on in part one will be passed back to the castor at birth and the vessel will no longer have the power received in part one. Once the vessel kills the castor the spell will be completed and sealed._ _If the vessel is not strong enough for the spell, when casted the vessel could possibly die._

Hermione closed her eyes in despair. The whole spell was perfect, as if it were made for Voldemort. She couldn't let Draco be over ruled by this spell, by Voldemort. She wouldn't let it happen. Either way, Voldemort would come back.

She went over a chart in her head, of all the things she could possibly do to prevent Voldemort from coming back and, with a horrifying realization, she came to one conclusion.

Her body was jerked forward by a blind light and before she knew it she woke up in someone's arms with a sobbing gasp.

She looked around and didn't know where she was, had it all been a dream? She then recognized the furniture and the familiar embrace. She looked over her shoulder to see Draco staring back at her with concern. Her heart ached with sadness.

"Hermione are you alright?"

Another sob escaped her lips and she pushed her self up and past the desk, running out of the office before anyone could stop her.

She ran as fast as she could, heading in no particular direction, ending up in a familiar hallway. Her eyes ran over the walls, the sculptures, the paintings, they took in all the details and with sudden clarity she realized where she was.

It was the hallway he had first kissed her in.

Her eyes shut as tears leaked from them.

How could she even think of doing what she knew she had to? One for all of the future innocents, one to save not only the magical world but the entire magical and muggle world. But it was Draco, the one she fell in love with, the one who made her feel like no other. Yet no matter what, he was doomed. This just happened to be the best way for it to happen. Would he understand? Should he know?_ Oh, Merlin._

The one thought that kept coming back to her was how. How could she do it? How could she think it?

She sank down along the wall, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them.Would she be able to do it, _to kill the one she loved_?

**I want to apologize for the lateness, but I bet you're all tired of my 'I'm sorry' speech, since the last few chapters have also taken forever to get out. Please forgive me, I hate when this happens, I just always run out of time. Okay enough excuses. The next chapter is already being written, I just decided to cut it off here, so don't worry, it shouldn't be long for the next one to come out. I know two ways I can end this (three actually, its just two are a sad ending and one is a happy ending), and I've decided that since all of my faithful, loyal, amazing reviewers are simply fantastic (and also as an apology for taking so long on the updates) I'm going to let you all decide. Happy ending or sad ending? I will be keeping a tally, and the one with the most tally's win of course, so if you want one or the other, help out your side by voting! And also, you know how much I love your opinions and views on this story; leave me lots of feed back! Please forgive the spelling and gramatical errors and if it's too dramatic or what not, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, I love you all, you're amazing! Hope you enjoyed this. **

**.x.o.r.d.e.r.l.y.x.c.h.a.o.s.x.n.x.c.o.n.f.u.s.i.o.n.x.**


	17. Their Last Night Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters unless you don't see them in the books.

I just own the plot. So ©opyright on the plot©.

A/N: sorry about the characters' personalities being a tad bit off..

Their Last Night Together...

-Harry and Ron-

The two boys had watched with concern as Hermione awoke from the memory with a gasp. Harry's brow furrowed as a look of shock, and deep sadness crossed her face.

When she turned to face Draco, Ron felt an aching in his chest, a longing for it to be him she first looked for.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked.

As much as Harry and Ron did not like Draco, they knew how much Hermione did, so to see her sob and run away from him sent confusion thoughts their minds.

Neither were prepared to stop her, for her getting up and running out was so sudden they were too startled to process what was going on. But when they realized she had rushed out, Harry, Ron, and Draco all hurried over to the door only to see that she was no where in sight.

Draco went to push through the two boys but they pushed him back.

"I don't think it'd be the smartest thing to do to go after her, Malfoy." Harry said quietly.

"I don't care what you think, Potter," Draco spat, "I'm going after her."

"Did you not see how she reacted to you?" Ron stepped in. "She started crying and ran from the room. I knew she'd come around to see how hideous you are."

If the situation hadn't been so serious Draco would've laughed. No girl had ever run away from him crying because he was ugly, simply because he wasn't. _Honestly_, he sighed.

Harry sent a look to Ron.

"Let us find her, calm her down, and bring her back. We're her best friends and we have been for ages, I think she'll be more open to listening to us right now." Harry spoke. "Just let us find her and I swear we'll bring her back."

Draco looked murderous.

"I think that is a good idea, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. Draco turned to glare at Dumbledore. "Let Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasely find her and then bring her back."

"You've got ten minutes. Go." Draco growled.

Harry and Ron rushed out of the room not wasting a single second. When she was no where to be found immediately, they went to the one thing they knew would find her. The Marauders Map showed where she was and they raced over to her as quickly as they could.

After finding her though, they paid no attention to Draco's time frame.

Hermione sat against the wall staring straight ahead, lifelessly. With a look at Hermione and a glance between each other they went and sat on either side of her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

No response.

"Hermione, come on," Ron spoke, "talk to us." The want to placate her came through in both their voices.

Hermione's tear streaked face turned to Ron, her glassy eyes meeting his.

"I don't think I can do it." She confessed in a small whimper.

The tears came again, and she leaned into Ron for comfort. Ron looked over her bent head to look at Harry, who gave him a confused look.

"Can't do what, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Kill him." She whispered.

-Dumbledore's Office-

"I should be right out there with them trying to find her." Draco scowled.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley only want what's best for Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy; surely you have realized that." Dumbledore said with kind eyes.

"Well, I don't care what they want, no matter what it is." Draco turned to Dumbledore and leaned over the desk. "She's mine," he said with a hiss.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore started.

"It's Lord Voldemort now!" Draco roared.

Draco caught his breath and calmed down, then took a look at Dumbledore with shock and fear plastered on his face. He concealed his emotions and checked the clock. It had been 15 minutes. He grabbed his wand from the desk and bolted from the room. Dumbledore stood as if to call after him, but the boy was already gone.

Did he really just say he was Lord Voldemort? What was he thinking? _Just ignore it_, he told himself, _keep searching_.

Draco had no idea where to go; he searched everywhere, all the hallways, as many of the classrooms he could and found her nowhere.

He needed to concentrate; maybe this new power could help him. He closed his eyes and searched the halls with his magic for her. His eyes snapped open when he found where she was, and burned with rage when he found she was with Harry and Ron.

He turned on his heel, determination set some where in the anger, and marched over to them.

-Down by the Lake-

Harry and Ron had managed to take Hermione down to the lake for a bit more privacy incase any students happened to be wandering around, and of course for some fresh air.

"Okay," Harry started, "why don't you tell us exactly what happened in the memory."

Hermione closed her eyes and repeated everything that had happened from the young Dumbledore, to how nervous she was about not finding any pages on the spell, to finally the spell and how to deal with it.

The three sat in silence for a moment, allowing Hermione to wrap up her emotions.

"So that's it then," she said, "I have to kill him, don't I? I mean that's what the spell said, and I mean what's one life compared to all those I'd be saving if I just…if I just killed him." She inhaled a deep breath.

Harry's heart went out to her; he thought about having to kill the one person he loved to save the world. Suddenly, he saw how brave Hermione was, because he couldn't imagine even thinking about killing Ginny. It just wouldn't happen. But here Hermione was, accepting the fact and gathering her courage to even _do it_. He was washed over unexpectedly with a wave of gratitude for having a friend as amazing as Hermione.

"Isn't there _anything_…" Harry started, wanting to help her some way, but was cut off by Hermione.

"No, nothing. The spell said that this was the only way." Her eyes were hopeless and her mood was miserable.

"Hermione," Harry said. "Everything is going to be okay." He tried to comfort her.

"No it's not, Harry," Hermione turned to him. "How can you say that it will be? Do you even understand what I have to do?" She wondered.

"Yeah, Hermione,"

"No! No, you don't _get_ to understand Harry; you haven't fallen for your enemy, finding that you can no longer hate him, and once you finally come to terms with the fact that you're so deeply in love with him it hurts," her voice became less passionate to the point of a soft sadness, "only to find you have to end his life to save the lives of many, many others." Hermione stood up and turned to run back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione," Ron called after her.

"Just leave me alone!" She screamed at them.

She headed straight for her room, holding back her tears.

When she opened the great doors, she saw Draco standing before her, absolute madness in his eyes.

"Draco?" She whispered shocked by his attitude. A wave a panic went over her, had Voldemort completely taken over?

"Are you going to tell me what you saw? Or are you just going to plan things behind my back with those two?" He growled. The doors behind her shut with a slam, causing her to jump.

"What? Draco, stop –"

"No!" He stepped closer and she backed up against the doors. "Tell me what you saw. Tell me why you ran away from us crying. Was it that bad?" He stepped up to her.

They couldn't talk about this here. She looked off to the side to see a broom closet and grabbed Draco, dragging him over inside it.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She said quietly not meeting his eyes.

"Damn it Granger, tell me! This is _my_ future you're keeping from me." He pushed her against a shelf.

"I wouldn't tell you now even if I wanted to. Look at how you're acting." She argued.

"I told you what this is doing to me."

"You can't keep using that as an excuse."

"You think it's just an excuse?" He was outraged. "You can't feel it tearing at me; you have no idea what this is like, to have Voldemort living inside you."

Her eyes looked at him full of sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that." He hissed.

"I – I just – it's not fair." She sobbed and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she buried her face in his chest.

"It never is." He whispered into her hair.

"Why can't we just go back to before?" She wondered out loud.

_Before?_ He thought. _Before we were ever together_, he wondered with a pang of hurt. Did she really wish that nothing had ever happened between them?

"If I had just made it clear to you that I would never chose them over you or you over them before, this would've never happened." She took the blame on herself and he realized she didn't want to go as far back as the beginning of their relationship. He sighed with an ounce of relief.

"It's not your fault," he told her, but the evil growing inside him could not take the blame on himself when there was a mudblood in his presence willing to do it instead.

After standing for a few minutes in their embrace Draco spoke again.

"Hermione, please tell me what you saw."

She shook her head in his chest. He pushed her away.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I want to find another way first. Please, just –"

"No," he hissed and leaned down in her face. "I don't need you, you filthy mudblood." He left the closet slamming the door behind him.

Hermione opened the door but he was gone. She turned and ran up to her room and lied down on her bed, her eyes empty from all the crying she had done earlier. She felt the need to cry yet no tears were coming. She had shed them all earlier. It hurt to think of what was happening to him, and maybe if he kept this up it'd be easier to kill him. Now that she had thought of killing Draco again, she found that her eyes watered once more, threatening to spill over. How could she ever deal with this?

-Draco-

Draco had been walking around outside thinking. It really wasn't like he needed the mudblood anyways. That's right. He _didn't_ need the stupid mudblood. And with that thought he went back to the entrance of Hogwarts, grabbed and hopped on his broom and flew to a place that he knew he could get answers from.

The ride was short; he had known exactly where he was going. The moment he stepped up to the door it opened.

"My Lord,"

"Bellatrix," Draco acknowledged before the door was opened fully to allow him in.

-Harry and Ron-

The two sat silently at the edge of the lake.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know but if I ever had to kill Ginny I'd probably need a lot more help than I could get at St. Mungos."

Ron looked to Harry at his confession.

"Ginny?"

Harry looked to Ron and then away.

"Sorry mate, I can't help it. I'm crazy about her you know?" Harry told him.

"I reckon you're better for her than all the other blokes here anyways." Ron shrugged it off and looked back over the lake. Harry sat quietly, grateful for Ron's acceptance.

"This has to be the worst for her." Harry shook his head, also looking over the lake.

"Yeah, I mean, it would kill you to lose someone you love, but to be the one to kill them? That's got to be even worse." Ron sighed shaking his head also.

"How do you think we can help her?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if she wants our help."

"Should we tell Dumbledore?" Ron wanted to know.

"Yeah," Harry brightened up. "If anyone can find the solution to something, it has to be Dumbledore! He'll know exactly what to do." Harry stood along with Ron.

"That was brilliant, mate." Harry told Ron as they turned to run back to the castle.

-Bellatrix's House-

"What do I owe the honor, My Lord?" Bellatrix bowed.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about the spell." Draco told her not wasting any time. He wasn't going to give her any choice.

"I beg your pardon My Lord?"

"Quit acting like you didn't know what was going on. You and _he_ had a plan. You wanted this to happen. You wanted me to go back to the mudblood," Draco didn't notice Bellatrix smirk at the word, "so that he'd be conceived through us. Well that's not going to happen. They know about the spell." He folded his arms over his chest.

She took a deep breath.

"I can't say I didn't warn him." She mumbled.

"So, as I said before, you're going to tell me everything you know about this spell."

"Aside from the benefit of keeping my life, why else should I help you?"

"It might not be death you'll face, Lestrange, I might just torture you in various ways constantly until you wish for death, but it will never come."

"Okay, that too, but what is it that's got you in such a twist to know about it?" She wanted to know.

"It really isn't any of your business," He warned with a growl.

She inclined her head with her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Everything."

"Alright," She sat down in one of her chairs and started telling him all the details she knew.

"Basically, there's two parts to this spell. Part one is where the late Dark Lord passed down his power, and his knowledge down to you. You got all his power, as much of the spells he knew that he passed down, all our locations for our meetings, everyone in your ranks, as much of his history, his memories; all of what he could give you.

"You've probably realized that by now, haven't you? It should be like you suddenly knew something you didn't know. Is that right?" She asked.

He didn't speak, but the look on his face told her she was right.

"Well, Part Two of the spell turns you into a sort of vessel. You're supposed to mate with the mudblood and create the life of the Dark Lord all over again. He knew you wouldn't take Pansy, he knew you'd go back to the mudblood. He'd be the little half blood he used to be. I don't know how that would make him any better off, I mean shouldn't he want to be a pureblood? That's what he's fighting for, isn't it?" She spoke as if he was still alive as she got off the subject. "For purebloods to rule the world? Well what ever, he wanted to reborn a half blood so that's how we set it up. Everything worked out all in his favor."

"Except, they knew about the spell." Draco interrupted

"Right," She took a deep breath, "so what exactly do they know? About the spell I mean."

"I don't know, but Hermione," her eyes narrowed at him calling her using, "read the book through a memory and when she came out of the memory she was in tears."

Bellatrix started to laugh but was silenced with a glare.

"She was supposed to be looking for a cure to this spell." He sighed. "I guess she found one she didn't like."

Draco looked at her and saw an alarmed expression. He sat up abruptly. "What? What is it?"

Bellatrix didn't speak.

"Lestrange!" He roared. "Tell me what she found!" He demanded as he stood up. "You know how to undo it all, tell me!"

"It's no wonder she didn't want to tell you, of course you won't like it, but I figured she'd at least have the Gryffindor decency to see that you knew." She looked up at him.

"Tell me." He was insistent.

"If you don't conceive for the Dark Lord then he'll start taking over you." She started.

"Yes, so how do I prevent it?" He interrupted.

"You reproduce."

"Other than that."

"That's it, Draco." She stressed. "That is the _only_ way to prevent it. And I'm guessing your little mudblood bitch," he growled in warning, "found that out. Her being the noble goody-goody she is probably realized that that can't happen, that you can't be over come by the late Dark Lord and that she can not and will not carry that child. So she found the only alternate."

"Which is?" This was what he had wanted to know from the beginning.

"Your death. Think about it, if you live, both ways the Dark Lord would come back into play. This way, she rids the world of all these problems." He sat down, an astounded look on his face. "And you can't have the kid and then kill it; it's protected until it's of Wizarding Age. I'm betting if little miss goody-goody was in tears she probably found out the only way to save those miserable muggles and mudbloods was to kill you." She spoke with venom.

His eyes were trained on the fire, a hard, cold look on his face.

"My Lord – "

"So, she's going to kill me?" His voice sounded almost vulnerable.

_Ah, young love_, she thought.

"If she's as goody-two-shoes noble Gryffindor as you say she is, then most likely." She gave a sardonic smile.

He shoved himself up.

"So what are you planning on doing about it?" Bellatrix stood up as well.

"I'm going to kill her before she can kill me."

And with that he walked out of her house.

-Girls Dormitory-

Hermione lied on her back, her eyes focused on the ceiling. She replayed everything that had happened from the moment she had began this whole thing with Draco. She would give everything if only to have him back to normal, before this whole thing blew way out of proportion. How could their silly little affair that only began out of lust and hate turn into this? Draco was the new Dark Lord for Merlin's sake! The concept in itself was still hard to grasp.

She found herself wondering what would've happened if she had never let Malfoy kiss her, if she had never ended up in the same hallway as he that night, or if she hadn't dared to look at him during that stupid class.

Would she be with Ron now? Would she be happy?

Something told her she wouldn't have been as happy with Ron, yet another part of her said she'd be happy, blissfully ignorant of how she had been with Draco. She would probably be worrying about her grades, instead of killing the guy she was in love with to save the world. She would probably be sitting down stairs in the common room laughing in Ron's lap over some joke Harry told about the ferret.

Maybe she could still have that life. She felt horrible for thinking it, but if she just got it over with, she'd save the world, there'd be no more Dark Lord, Harry wouldn't have half the troubles with the guilt of all the innocents killed, she'd probably fall in love with Ron, that is if she ever mended her heart after killing Draco, start a family, and the Wizarding World would no longer know the fear of the Dark Lord. People would be safe.

But how could she hope for a happy life after what she was going to do? How could she be happy with another after knowing the joy of being with Draco, the passion they held? How could she be guilt free after taking someone's life?

A fresh wave of tears overcame her but she held them back. There was no more time for emotions anymore. She felt bitter.

What had to be done, had to be done.

And she would do it.

To save the world, wizard and muggle.

_How bloody heroic_.

-Dumbledore's Office-

"So what do you suppose we do Professor?" Ron asked Dumbledore.

"There's nothing we can do Mr. Weasley. I'm afraid that things will end up going according to Fate's plan. You and I really don't have an input in this matter. I believe that what happens is meant to happen and can in fact only happen if that is how Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy work things out."

"But Professor, we can't let Hermione kill Malfoy." Harry spoke.

"Yeah, no matter how much we hate the bugger, Hermione loves him. It's killing her to do this." Ron added.

"I'm afraid I can be of no more help."

"No _more_? No _more_ help?" Ron asked outraged.

"Ron –"

"No, Harry –"

"I understand that you wished for me to come up with a solution," Dumbledore interrupted, "that will give this all a happy ending, but I can't control this. What the spell says is what the spell says, there is no other way. The only one who could fix this would be Merlin himself, and he's not here to do that. I hope you can forgive me for this."

"One of your students is about to kill another of your students!" Harry said with astonishment. "How can you just sit back and watch? Isn't there something against that?"

"Harry," Dumbledore said quietly, "If I stop this death, Draco will be over come by the Dark Lord, he will be the very Dark Lord himself in Draco's body. Draco is going to die either way. At least this way, we are saving many innocents. This is what is best for the world. It pains me to see one of my students have to go through this, but there is nothing more I can do. Until you are placed in my position I don't suppose I should expect you to understand, but hopefully you can see where I'm coming from."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and noticed the sad look in the old man's eyes, his usual twinkle of merriment no where to be found in this new grave look.

"We can't do anything?" Harry asked hopelessly.

"Nothing." Dumbledore looked down, unable to meet his student's eyes. He was ashamed he could not find the answer to this problem.

"I want to look through books on counter curses." Harry spoke up.

Ron looked at Harry with confusion.

"What for, mate? Even if you find a book on this spell, there is no counter curse."

"I hate just sitting around, doing nothing. At least this way we can say we tried to do something, say that we didn't just let him die."

"Harry –"

"You're either going to help me or you're not."

"I believe I know just the section we can start in, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore announced. Harry looked at Ron, who nodded his agreement, and the three headed down towards the library.

-Draco-

Draco had left Bellatrix's home awhile back, hopping on his broom and just flying around. He wasn't sure he could handle it, but he couldn't let Hermione kill him. It sent a pang of hurt through his entire body to think that she would even consider killing him. He thought she loved him, she had told him she loved him, hadn't she? So what did this all mean? How could she love him and then go and kill him? She wasn't even planning on telling him.

He didn't want to kill her, and he was disgusted with himself, in a way he hadn't been since the beginning of this weird relationship they had started, to realize that he was too in love with her to kill her. It wasn't like he had to anyways; he could at least see where she was coming from, not that that made it acceptable, only understandable.

He wondered how she would do it. Would she give him a warning? Would she simply just kill him and walk away as if nothing happened? Would it be immediate? Would she tell him she loved him and then watch as she sucked the life from him like the stupid mudblood whore she was?

Draco suddenly felt very nauseous and decided maybe it was time to head back to Hogwarts.

He would leave after tonight. Tonight, he would tell Hermione he loved her for the last time and then he would leave her. He would leave Hogwarts, his Death Eaters, his enemies, everything. He would prolong Hermione killing him until he had finally said goodbye and then fly away.

He could deal with this new personality coming in; push the Dark Lord back from taking over him. And he'd do it all with out that filthy mudblood.

He turned his broom and rode back to Hogwarts for the second time. He landed just outside the main entrance, not bothering to hide his broom, and snuck into the castle.

This time he concentrated very hard to find Hermione. He hissed at the very thought of locating such filth, but finally found her in the Gryffindor common room. This new power of the old Dark Lord's was becoming very useful. And very harmful.

Draco knocked on the portrait of the fat lady once he had reached the entrance. She shrieked with protest.

Harry opened the door

"Potter." Draco said.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry's usual hate filled voice was filled with a bit of commiseration instead.

"You know what I want. Send her out."

"I can't do that."

"Why the bleeding hell not?" His patience was wearing thin.

"Because,"

"Because?"

"Because she's locked herself in her room and wont come out." Harry said between clenched teeth.

"Well then go knock on the girl's door and tell her_ I_ need to speak with her." Draco insisted. "Immediately." He added.

"I can't just –"

"Look, Potter, I don't think you understand who exactly you're messing with." Draco took a threatening step closer to Harry. "I am the Dark Lord now. Don't forget that."

Harry stared back with as much hate fixed into his glance as possible. With out another word Harry stepped back into the common room.

A few moments later Draco heard voices close to the portrait.

"Please, Harry." The unmistakable voice of Hermione begged.

"Hermione you know I can't."

"For me, Harry, please, I can't do this. It's hard enough on me as it is."

What was she asking him to do? Her voice sounded desperate.

There was a hesitant sigh.

"Harry, I can't – I can't –" there was a shaky intake of breath. "Please, I know I'm asking a lot but if you could please do this for me, it would mean the world."

Was she asking Harry to kill him for her? Hope filled him. Draco felt a bit better at that, that at least she loved him enough to not be able to do it herself.

"Fine. Give me a little bit of time."

"We don't have very long, Harry."

There was a pause and then the portrait opened to reveal Hermione.

Draco looked at her, her eyes were blotchy and her hair was even frizzier than before. Harry stood behind her glaring intently at Draco.

"Can I speak to you?" Draco asked Hermione.

She gave him one nod.

"_Alone_?" He stressed.

"Of course." She answered quietly, not even bothering to turn around and tell Harry goodbye.

She stepped out of the portrait frame, shut the portrait, and stood in front of him.

"Maybe – maybe this isn't the best of places to talk." He spoke carefully, not wanting to lose his control and starting yelling about how she was a filthy mudblood. It was getting harder to be near her.

"Alright, then where do you suggest we talk?" She asked curtly.

He flinched at her tone.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirements in five minutes." He said, and before she could respond, he turned and left the area.

-Hermione-

Hermione had been lying on her bed for the most part, her eyes staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

Ginny entered through the door and walked over to Hermione's bedside.

"Hermione?" She asked.

There was no response, and Ginny wasn't sure what to do.

"Erm, Hermione, Harry's down stairs and he says that You-Know-Who needs to talk to you. Usually he says Voldemort's name when speaking of him, so I'm assuming it's not Voldemort." The girl rambled.

Hermione came out of her trance and looked at Ginny. Ginny was becoming such a pretty girl, with her fiery red hair and startling green eyes. She would miss Ginny growing up. Hermione remembered how she used to think Ginny could be like a sister to her and planned out all the sisterly things they would be able to do together. She would definitely miss that.

"Hermione?" Ginny was obviously nervous by the way Hermione was staring at her.

"It's fine, Gin, I know who he means. Thank you for coming to tell me." Hermione said politely, but with no amount of feeling in her voice what so ever.

She left the girls dormitory and a confused Ginny to find Harry waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's Ron?" She asked as she stood in front of him.

"He, Dumbledore and I are searching for cures in the Library for Malfoy's problem." Harry answered.

"Harry, you know there's no cure for this."

"Look, Hermione, I don't want to just sit around and let him die. I hate that feeling of helplessness. If he is going to then it won't be because we didn't try to save him."

Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes shining up at him.

"I'm lucky to have you both as friends." She pulled Harry into a hug. "Thank you, this means the world to me." She whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome, you're like a sister to me and I just wish I could help you, do something you know. I want you to be happy Hermione, and I know this isn't what you want." He said as they pulled back from their hug.

"I'm doing it tonight, Harry." She told him solemnly. "And then I'm going to take a little trip." She said.

He looked at her curiously.

"I'm going to get away for awhile. You probably won't see me for, oh I don't know how long, just until I get back. I'll write, of course. But I'll need some time to myself."

Harry looked at her, his eyes sad.

"I need you to tell everyone for me."

Harry shook his head.

"I can't tell them for you. I understand why you're doing this, but if you're going to run away at least have the decency to tell everyone yourself. Ron will go into a fit of depression if he knows you left with out telling him goodbye."

"Please, Harry." Hermione begged.

"Hermione you know I can't."

"For me, Harry, please, I can't do this. It's hard enough on me as it is."

Harry sighed hesitantly.

"Harry, I can't – I can't –" she took a shaky intake of breath. "Please, I know I'm asking a lot but if you could please do this for me, it would mean the world."

"Fine. Give me a little bit of time."

"We don't have very long, Harry."

He nodded and she gave him another hug and kissed his cheek.

"You've been an amazing friend, Harry. Make sure you and Ron both remember how much I love you guys." She said quietly into his ear.

"I love you too, Hermione." Harry squeezed her tightly. "We'll be waiting for you when you get back." They pulled back and Hermione turned to the portrait.

She opened the portrait with a brave in take of breath as saw Draco standing there, looking intent.

He looked at her and then his eyes flickered to Harry standing behind her.

"Can I speak to you?" Draco he looked back to Hermione.

She gave him one nod.

"_Alone_?" He stressed.

"Of course." She answered quietly; she didn't bother telling Harry goodbye. She knew she'd start crying if she did.

She stepped out of the portrait frame and stood in front of him.

"Maybe – maybe this isn't the best of places to talk." He spoke carefully.

"Alright, then where do you suggest we talk?" She asked curtly.

There was a pang inside her chest when she thought to how they were not only a week ago, comparing it to now when they were barely able to have a civil conversation once again.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirements in five minutes." He said, and before she could respond, he turned and left the area.

Five minutes later Hermione entered the Room of Requirements to see Draco sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace.

He looked up when she arrived and stared at her for a few moments.

She looked over him as well, noting how the light from fire place was dancing beautifully across his face.

Hermione was suddenly overcome with sadness not like before. A sadness that made her realize tonight was probably the last night they would have together.

"You wanted to talk?" Hermione took a step closer to him. He nodded standing up. "Do you think we could wait, please Draco, just a little longer before I tell you about the spell?" She asked before he could start talking.

He took a moment's consideration as she moved a few steps towards him. Well, he already knew about the spell now, and she was having Harry kill him cause she couldn't do it herself, so he had no reason to worry. But the deciding factor was probably that the moment she stepped in the room, every evil thought he was having emptied from his mind and all he could think of was how crazy he was about this girl.

He nodded and with two strides he caught her in his arms and kissed her with a lustful passion neither had felt for a while.

They were going to make the best of this, because as far as both of them were concerned, in either way it would be _their_ _last night together_.

**I've had this written for a few days, but the site was obviously down and didn't allow many authors to upload their chapters and what not. ONLY ABOUT TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! And then I'll have finally have completed a story for the first time ever. Thanks for everyone who voted, and you can still vote. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers!**

**XorderlyXchaosXnXconfusionX**

_P.S. I found a cut out from chapter ten that I wrote, it was supposed to be a look into Draco's future that would convince Draco to join Voldemort, but I thought it would be more understandable to just do flashes of images to convince him. It's pointless, but if you want to read it let me know and I'll add it into the extra chapter with the alternate endings._


End file.
